Autiste
by Killy AdVae
Summary: La rencontre entre un 'normal' et un 'exceptionnel'... Les Autistes. êtres mignons, timides et uniques
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde, comment allez vous ?.. bon alors cette histoire elle est TRÈS récente et j'espère du fond du cœur qu'elle vous plaira. Bon ce ne sera pas une énigme ou des trucs implicites, enfin je crois pas, je vais l'écrire simple mais c'est surtout enfin dedans le message est une critique de la société d'accord ?

Je ne sais pas encore si ça sera une BIG story mais ça m'étonnerais.. j'essaierai c'est promis. XD

-------------------

Chapitre 1 : Joyeux anniversaire.

Il fait doux dehors, quelques nuages. Nous sommes le Samedi 13 décembre.

Un gamin à casquette se dirige vers un bâtiment à toute vitesse, à toute allure. Il pousse le bouton d'interphone.

« Allo Rei ?

-.mmm.. quoi ? »

Le gamin à casquette est Hyper excité ..

« Bon t'a fini, allez dépèch' je suis en bas je t'attends d'accord. »

Il éteint l'interphone et fait les 100 pas. Il n'aimait pas l'appeler, il ne l'aimait pas tout court mais.. c'est une exception, un dernier recours…

Quelques minutes plus tard, un blondinet file comme une flèche de la boutique de fleurs un semblant de bouquet dans les mains et rentre dans une voiture, Renault Mégane grise argenté. La voiture roula dans les normes et s'arrête devant le bâtiment et voilà que le blondinet le feu aux fesses déboula dans les bras du gamin à casquette.

« WOAA TYSON !!!

- Ahahaha.. Eh ! Maxie t'es pas obligé de crier comme ça…

- OOPS.. désolé !!mais je suis tellement impatient alors c'est qui ?.. aah si je me souviens alors .. ça va être délire pas vrai ?

- Bé j'en sais rien.

- Mais.. ah oui on l'attend .. me disais pourquoi on était là.

- - -'''.. Ouais d'ailleurs vé re-interphoner parce que si ça se peut il a oublié qu'on l'attendait !

- HIHIHI.. ouais si tu veux ! »

Mais au moment où Tyson appuya sur le bouton la porte d'entrée du bâtiment s'ouvrit et un jeune garçon qui était peut-être un peu plus vieux qu'eux arriva, d'énorme lunette sur le nez, un grand sac à la main, habillé, classique, un manteau et un jean c'est ce qu'on pouvait voir, les deux autres, le casquette-man avait un Baggie et une chemise rouge avec trois bandes rouges et bleu sur le côté puis le jeune blondinet lui une salopette et un t-shirt orange flashie histoire de dire que c'est bien lui et pas un autre !

« Allez venez maman nous attends !!! »

Les deux coururent puis derrière l'autre jeune garçon vint doucement.. comme si.. si ça se peut y a pas le feu !

« Allez magne toi on va être en RETARD ! »

Une fois dans la voiture les deux gamins discutèrent bruyamment, l'autre devant regardait par la fenêtre. Oui, il était calme, très calme par rapport aux autres.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une grille, immense, noire. Puis déposèrent les trois garçons.

« AU REVOIR MAMAN !! A TOUT A L'HEURE !!!!!!!!!! »

Puis ils marchèrent enfin, les deux plus jeunes accourent jusqu'à une immense double porte en bois sombre et le blondinet tirait une corde pour sonnette. Le plus grand arriva enfin et la porte s'ouvrit.

« SALUT !!!

- mm… vous êtes des invités ? »

Tyson retira sa casquette, et adressa un large sourire au majordome qui les laissa entrer.

« AHAHAAH.. T'ENTENDS SUPER LA MUSIQUE ET TOUUUT !!

- Mais Max.. euh.. je suis à côté-là donc y a pas besoin de crier !

- AAH Ouiii !!!.. j'espère y a des bonbons, et des gâteaux et des bonboooons !!

- En attendant je vais te présenter. »

Mais il tourna la tête et oui le dernier venu les suivait toujours. Alors le groupe masculin se dirigea tout au fond du couloir et entra dans une immense salle puis Tyson scanna visuellement la pièce et trouva :

« KAÏ ! »

La personne habillée en jean normal avec un t-shirt blanc avec un phoenix façon tribal sur le milieu en noir soupira. Adressa un sourire sarcastique à Tyson et se remit à parler avec deux de ses amis. Un rouquin aux yeux bleus et une tête de turc avec un regard … revolver, aux cheveux lavandes.

« Hn !.. non mais tu veux que je fasse quoi c'est ma mère qu'à forcer le truc toi t'es comique..

- raaa les mother dès fois ça te tue direct..

- Je te jure, .. quoi ? »

Tyson se mit à avancer Max qui adressa un large sourire à Kaï qui roula des yeux.

« Je te présente Max

- Salut, joyeux anniversaire, tiens. Mais t'ouvre pas avant le gâteau !!!!

- Hn !

- Ahem !.. Max.. c'est Kaï pas Max lui !!! »

répondit Tyson en adressant un clin d'œil à Max qui éclata de rire.

« Et là, continua le gamin à casquette en donnant un coup de coude à l'autre garçon qui regardait tout sauf la personne concerné, c'est Rei mais.. on le connaît déjà. »

Tyson tira sur la manche de Rei. Qui réagit un peu tard puis il se mit à observer Kaï qui fit de même. Et il s'inclina légèrement. En formulant un truc d'une voix très basse du genre de ..

« Tous mes vœux pour cette année ! »

Kaï releva un sourcil. Et lui c'était pas obligé de venir. Il l'avait même pas invité. Mais bon il laissait faire après tout, plus on est de fou plus on rit. Puis le groupe se dispersa les deux gamins fonçaient sur le buffet, Kaï soupira :

« ça m'étonne pas de lui.. »

Rei s'en alla quelque part dans la pièce. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes déjà, il en venait encore, et de toutes sortes, des éclats de rire, mélangés à du son Rock, du gothique, quelques métal, un léger soupçon de R'n'B et le tout arrosée par un karaoké féminin, huées plus tard par des grosses voix, puis on se dispute on proteste, et enfin, on remet du Disco, histoire de se moquer des autres, on danse, on mange, ça désaltère et on s'fout du monde, on s'embrasse ? un jeu, stupide, qui arrive, qui déboule après tout c'est la fête !

« LE GÂTEAU ! LE GÂTEAU !!!! »

Des grandes bouches, un maître de la place embarrassée.. spa grave, c'est toujours la fête un bordel est toujours le bienvenu. Enfin, les parts sont partagés.. il en manque un.. personne ne l'a remarqué.

--

Ce un, loin du son, loin du bruit, loin de leur mouvement brutaux et sans soin, le voilà perdu dans un couloir, en face d'une vitre, un vitrail, coloré, pure, angélique et le majordome qui l'aperçoit et qui s'affole.

« Eh !.. mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? »

Ce un qui prend peur, qui sait que ce n'était pas sa place ici et qui ne devait pas rester là de toute façon, qui rentre dans cette porte où les gens sont là en train de regarder les présents.

« Arf !! Merci Tala mais tu vois le jeu je l'ai déjà là ! »

Tala reprend la boîte et sourit.

« Eh ben sparfait comme ça il est à moi et comme il est en réseau j'pourrait te bousiller ta face autant de fois que je veux …

- Tss !! »

On ouvre une petite boîte et

« Ah c'est original, un pendentif phoenix argenté.. Merci..euh.. Max c'est ça »

Le blondinet sauta de partout et fit un oui chaleureux !

Et puis enfin grande bouche qui..

« Aaah ça c'est le mien j'espère qu'il va te plaire. »

On ouvre le sac en plastique et on retire quelque chose de rectangulaire format raisin et il est emballé, on déchire fabuleusement le papier craft et

« WOAOOOUUUUUH !!!!!!!!!!! ça c'est de l'art ! »

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux flore qui tout de suite prêta attention à ce présent. En effet il y avait de quoi, c'est un tableau et quel tableau..

« OH KAI fait voir s'il te plaît. »

Kaï passa le tableau à

« Eh Oliver ! c'est de qui ? »

Oliver délecta ses yeux de cette sublime image, un phoenix couleurs flammes, rouge, flamboyant, sulfureux, bouillonant, plein de vivacité, fin et..

« rooo tu as vu il a fait d'abord un aplat rouge, ensuite il a passé du carmin ensuite, du vermillon regarde on peut même voir des paillettes d'or dessus quand tu inclines le tableau comme ça WOAAA.. Tyson t'a fait fort !! où est ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

- Héhé.. ben j'l'ai acheté ! »

Max s'approcha de Tyson et murmura quelque chose dans son oreille.

« Ah bon ? Mais quand ?

- Ben ch'est pas je le vois plus et maman ne vas pas tarder.

- bah c'est pas grave t'façon il sait se débrouiller alors

- t'es sur ?

- MAiiis ouiii bon »

Il se fait tard, la nuit est tombée et dans l'ascenseur le garçon dénommé Rei regardait les boutons s'allumer au fur et à mesure qu'il passait les étages.

Ding !

6e étage. Il sortit de cette cage ambulante et ouvrit la porte de son studio. Il referma la porte en soupirant puis il rentra dans sa chambre et l'arrangea. Il ferma ses bouteilles de peintures acrylique et prit tous ses pinceaux les lava soigneusement les mis à sécher sur les radiateurs et retourna dans sa chambre nettoya la tâche qu'il y avait sur le parquet et enfin s'assit sur son lit.

« …. Les gens normal mentent. La société… elle ment TOUT le temps.. et moiiii.. je veux pas !... mais c'est normal parce que moiii..hihi.. je ne suis paaas comme eux… et pis c'est vrai ils ont raison, les gens ils disent que moiii je ne suis pas normal… ben… ch'ais pas moii…..je sais pas. »

-------

Voilà Finish… est ce que vous voulez une suite ou pas ?.. j'en ai prévu une mais je ne sais pas si déjà le récit vous plaît. Donc si c'est le cas, dîtes le moi… et puis 3213 et dîtes téléthon !!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour, ça me fait plaisir de revenir ici … alors je vous ai confectionner une suite qui .. comme le reste, espère attirer votre attention.

Kas : attention la voilà sérieuse maintenant…. Préparez vous au pire.

Même pas vrai - -'… Allez à toutes !!

S.J.K : Hug à toutes les 3. Je vous rend Soso avec .. bon en fait voulais la kidnapper mais .. môssieu Kas l'a failli montrer son labo de fées alors j'l'ai vite renvoyé ( … non, vaaut mieux pas le voir en fait…………….Kas : ça s'mange pas une Soso ????...XD) Donc voilà la suite.

Alviss : alors alors… D'abord MERCI pour la fauute roooo OMG comment j'ai pu faire une chose pareille T.T… m'en vais la changer de suite. +

Marie-Pier : KISS à toi ma chérie .. ah mais j'ai jamais dit que ça allais être hard ;).. mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses !

Kas : tout ça pour des reviews.

Et ben tu vois même pas vrai d'abord !!

Kas : preuve ?

La suite je l'ai tapé il y a trois jours. Ça te va ?

Kas : … pourquoi j'pouvais pas la goûté la Somilia..

T'a déjà bouffé un humain toi ??? et Faëly était au courant ?? non spa possible.. donc barres toi. Na !

Disclaimers : Beyblade ne m'appartiendra jamais jusqu'à ce que je me fasse la nationalité japonaise !!! (Kas : et bah c'est pas prêt !!!...XDXD)

Bonne lecture.

-----

Chapitre 2 : Connaissances…

Le week-end passa, et une semaine venait de se terminer.. les vacances arrivaient à grand pas.

Vendredi 19 Décembre.

Dans la cour, des retardataires, des élèves se rassemblèrent aux portes du lycée qui sonnait la fin de la récréation.

On commence à entrer, quelques soupirs rauques, on retrouve tout de même ses amis, on bavarde, on continue la discussion débutée à la récré, et on se chamaille amicalement jusqu'à … l'arrivée de la professeur. Elle posa ses livres et avec un large sourire entama la leçon d'histoire. Et puis on bâille, on passe la main dans les cheveux, on essaie de prêter attention, on reste patient, on mange son stylo, on change de crayon, on change de copie, on regarde les illustrations du livre de géographie et puis… Les dernières minutes.

« Les enfants, je vais vous proposer quelques choses d'intéressant pour les vacances de Noël.

- C'est fou ce que je me sens concerné ! »

Tala et son inimitable grain de sel.

« Merci Tala je suis touché. Bon donc, pendant ces vacances, vous travaillerez sur un exposé »

Et là on, entendit des souffle rauques, on grommelle entre ses dents, on se maudit, on se demande encore pourquoi cette classe là et pas une autre, on s'imagine déjà enfermé dans sa chambre… On fait nos adieux aux batailles de boules de neiges (An : Bluff les tits démons hihihi !!!)

« Vous en choisirez un thème relativement liée soit à l'Histoire soit à la Géographie ou même les 2 puis vous me ferez un mini dossier… Et ceci…. Il se fait à …2. »

A la seconde près, on entendit un grand brouhaha suivi de bruits de déplacements de dernières minutes. Kaï jeta un regard glacial sur Tala.

$- Espèce de déserteur… Attends tu ne perds rien pour attendre mon pote !-$

Puis il scanna la classe, son regard se posa sur les différentes têtes présentes de sa classe.

« Bien entendu, vous vous aiderez du questionnaire – guide qui est en train de se faire distribuer. Est-ce clair ? »

$- Non pas encore ce crétin de Tyson, j'l'ai eu la dernière fois ça suffit !-$

« Madame, on est RÉELLEMENT obligé de le faire à 2 !!?

- Oui Kaï, j'y tient la note sera sur le travail de groupe. »

De ses oreilles, il entendit le pouffement de rire taquin de Tala, il le foudroya sur place, Tala fit en sorte de ne pas l'avoir vu !

L'enseignant nota dans son classeur, les groupes et les thèmes choisis pour certains. Puis on discute, on négocie, on se dispute, ça se sépare et ça revient, et on se met d'accord et enfin.

« Kaï, je suis désolé mais tu f'ras avec. »

$- Non mais noon.. mais c'est pas possible, Tyson c'était exceptionnel mais lui… LUI CEST INACCEPTABLE !!! -$

Puis il se leva brusquement et se rassit aussi brutalement qu'il s'était levé à coté d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux ultra - long, une touffe en bataille sur la tête, qui d'ailleurs était sur le côté et l'on pouvait voir à même les immenses lunettes, un éternel air d'indifférence. La main gauche accoudée à la table, tenant sa tête, et l'autre main qui griffonnait quelque chose sur un cahier avec des feuilles blanches.

« Bon. Enfin. »

La professeur soupira et le jeune garçon que Kaï reconnaissait sous le nom de Rei posa un crayon à papier et fouilla sa trousse pour en piocher un autre et…

« T'façon moi….mmmm …. Ben j'm'en fiche de l'exposé….Msss….. voilà. »

$- Voilà pourquoi. Ce gars… C'est ZE cancre et moi… y en a encore une qui va me casser les oreilles pendant 15 piges à cause d'une vieille note…. Y a que moi pour avoir la poisse comme ça-$

« REI !!! »

Le concerné ne releva pas la tête et continua à…. Et la maîtresse qui fulminait, toujours la même chose .. et puis c'était pas son boulot mais nooon.. fallait que ça tombe sur leur classe…

« QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON TU F'RAS CET EXPOSÉ EST- CE CLAIR ?!!! »

La sonnerie retentit. Fin des cours. Fin de la semaine, début des vacances.

Tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la porte de la sortie. La professeur laissa échapper un soupir de désespérance. Kaï se leva et laissa ses yeux, comme des lasers rouges visant la cible : le cancre qui se fichait pas mal de tout ça.

Devant l'école, plein de soupirs de soulagement, et des cris de joies 'OUAIS CEST LES VACANCES !!' (An : pour nous aussi d'ailleurs.. enfin presque XD).. et d'autres 'ouaiis c'est ça.. et vive la tonne de devoirs pour les vacances..' et puis 'ooh je vais pouvoir retrouver ma playstation et … mes bonbooons !!!' et … 2 autres, l'un rouquin et l'autre lavande, attendait le sourire aux lèvres Kaï qui vint d'un pas rapide, puis juste avant d'attraper le col du blouson de Tala ce dernier vint mettre de l'huile sur le feu :

« Héhé !! j'ai le regret de devoir vous faire part d'une affreuuuse nouvelle !

- Crétin ! c'est de ta faute tu m'as planté !

- Rooo … En tout cas mon pote bonne chance pour l'exposé, je sens qu'il y en a une qui va être folle de joie pour le résultat.. HAHAHAHAHAAA !!! »

Loin derrière, une ombre, seul, continua sa route, instinct répétitif, on la connaît par cœur…

Au tournant d'une rue, il se cogna à une personne qui justement l'attendait…

« Toi, tu vas m'écouter. Tu veux une sale note. T'auras touuuut l'occasion d'en avoir mais moi j'en ai pas envie OK ! »

$- Non mais c'est vrai j'ai pas envie de passer TOUTES mes vacances avec ce foutu exposé surtout que je peux que compter sur moi-même !!!-$

'L'agressé' fit un bruit avec sa bouche et le regarda avec les deux sourcils relevés à travers ses grosses lunettes de myope.

« … Alorrrrrs….. pourquoiaa….. mmmm…. T'es pas avec quelqu'un d'autres… ? »

$- Voilà c'est ça son problème, je suis pas raciste, loin delà, donc c'est pas le fait qu'il soit chinois qui m'énerve, mais le fait qu'il n'a rien dans le cerveau, je lui en veut pas, mais le problème, c'est que il est pas comme nous… Il a pas toute sa cervelle c'est ça le truc.-$

« Ptêt parce que j'avais le choix tiens ?!!! »

Rei essaya de déchiffrer la signification de la phrase, puis… continua de marcher en haussant les épaules. Kaï le suivit, puis ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et ils attendent l'arrivée de l'ascenseur.

« eeet………. pourquoi ……. Mmmmm… toi.. t'es pas allé dans une autre classe pourrrr……… demander à quelqu'un…..mmm….. pour ton exposé….ssss… »

Kaï roula des yeux.

« D'après toi ? »

Rei rit, un rire très court et incrédule, et se balança grossièrement de droite à gauche, les mains derrière le dos.

« Baah si je te demandes.. ssss…. Mmmm… c'est parce que……….. moi.. mmmmm je sais pas ! »

Kaï soupira lourdement en entrant dans la cage d'ascenseur. Rei entra à son tour et appuya sur le bouton 6 et .. se regarda dans la glace qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la cage ambulante…

-

Ding

-

Les adolescents sortirent et Rei ouvrit la porte du studio. Kaï vit qu'il était tout petit, pas grand-chose dedans 4 pièces en tout : le couloir de 2m, une chambre avec un lit une armoire et un bureau à première vue, une salle de bain, un salon et la cuisine et une porte fermé.

Ils 'atterrirent' dans la cuisine, toute petite, mobilier blanc… toute petite fenêtre..

« mmmm..ss….. essse que tu veux quelque chose…..pour manger ? »

Kaï nia de la tête.

« moi !... been .. j'aime bien me faire un bol ch…. Chaud avec… mmmm … du thé… et toiiiii tu… aimes le thé ?

- Je préfère le café. »

Le jeune chinois mit de l'eau dans la bouilloire puis regarda l'eau chauffer dans le récipient et se balança sur ses pieds… ensuite il joua avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux, les yeux toujours rivés sur la buée et la fumée qui commencé à s'échapper de la fente…

« Bon. Tu le f'ras l'exposé d'accord ? »

Un silence. Le chinois arrêta de se balancer et le regarda… puis.

« Tu.. mmm…. Ben…. Tu t'en vaaaas ?... Maintenant ?. »

Avant d'avoir prononcé ces quelques mots cherchés parmis tant d'autres, Kaï vit un regard triste…. Il rougit… après tout il avait le temps.

« C'est quoi comme thé,

- Baah.. hihi.. je saiis pas, dès foiiiis… mm je prends du thé de Chine et dès foiiiiis c'est du Earl Grey … Une fois, ben moii… j'ai goûté du mmm.. errrr… Royal Ceylan.. de Lipton, il a ramené de l'île de Ceylan.. Mmmm.. Même qu'elle se trouve.. fff…. Sss… .. en Inde presque.. et toiiii.. hmmm.. tu veux lequel ?

- fais voir ce que t'as ? »

Rei fit un large sourire et monta sur un petit tabouret et fut fier de descendre 5 boîtes différentes plus un sachet hermétique.

« moi… j'ai ça… t'as vu… (rire incrédule).. c'est beaucoup hein ? »

Kaï examina les boîtes une par une : il y avait effectivement le Royal Ceylan et le Earl Grey, suivi du Orange Jaipur, China 555, et du Maroccan Flavour et dans le sachet hermétique une étiquette en papier figurait : Verveine tisane.. La bouilloire siffla, le chinois aux grosses lunettes remplit 2 bols dans l'un flottait un sachet de thé China 555 et dans l'autre du Royal Ceylan. Il posa la sucrière sur le buffet de la cuisine et prit deux cuillères. Ces dernières plongèrent brutalement dans chaque bol et, Rei fit un err.. Oops en voyant les éclaboussures.

Puis un silence… Tea Time…

Une sonnerie… celle de la porte.

Rei se remit à se balancer de gauche à droite.

« Je le savais.. mmm…. Tu vois.. ben elle……… mmm.. j'l'aime pas…. Même qu'elle me pose des questions pour………… en quelque sorte… montrer que je suis comme vous… Mais moiiiii… ben t'façon j'm'en fiche (rire incrédule)… Parce que…………….j'réponds jamais….. en plus dès fois……….Elle me parle comme un bébé………..Et ça… ben tu vois………mmm ……… moi j'aime pas.. »

Une sonnerie la même, mais en 2 fois.

Rei traversa le couloir puis ouvrit la porte à une brunette.

« Bonsoir Rei, tu vas bien ? »

Rei revint dans la cuisine et posa son bol à moitié fini dans l'évier, la brunette entra dans la cuisine ferma le gaz et vérifia que les fenêtres étaient bien fermés. Puis elle sourit à Kaï.

« Aooooh Rei… c'est… ton ami ? Comment il s'appelle hein ? Il doit avoir un prénom allez dis le moi ! »

Rei se balança.. et la tête baissée il joua avec ses cheveux puis se décida à lui répondre quand…

« Regaardes ce que Hillary t'a apporté.. mmmh !!!.. Des bonbons !!! c'est Rei qui va se régaler ! »

Il en prit un et le mis dans sa poche puis.. releva les deux sourcils à travers ses grosses lunettes et…

« Mmmm.. Je crrrois qu'il s'appelle Kaï ! »

Hillary regarda en direction du garçon aux yeux carmins.

« Ooooooh.. c'est vrai ? »

Kaï hocha négligemment la tête.

« Et… tu veux un bonbon.. tu verras ils sont délicieux…

-Hn ! c'est ça. »

Hillary arrêta de sourire et.

« Rei prépare deux cafés on est dans le salon. »

Puis les deux personnes sortirent et s'assirent sur le clic-clac

« Kaï c'est ça.. tu es un ami de Rei ?

- Non…. Seulement un camarade de classe.

- Ah ! Je me disais, et il ne t'as pas importuner ou agresser ? Parce que si c'est le cas voilà le n° de ceux qui le prennent en charge. Dès fois, il déraille. Mais c'est normal il n'est pas comme nous.

- Il.. déraille ?

- Ouii, une fois ça été la pire des choses qu'il ait faîte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passée puis il y a eu une bagarre et Rei s'est énervé et, il a assailli son 'adversaire' en le frappant de n'importe quel coup qu'il pouvait il l'a mordu et puis il l'a assommé avec une grosse pierre et.. enfin, maintenant Dieu soit loué, il va bien mais tout de même trois jours à l'hôpital depuis il est sous sédatifs jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Hn !.. et.. Pourquoi il n'est pas avec d'autres comme lui ?

- Ooh, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais il paressait de plus en plus agressif ou alors des jours c'est le contraire il se fermait com- plè- te- ment.. il n'était pas stable et ses crises n'arrivaient pas à être contrôler.. enfin, voilà, là il a l'air d'être sage donc. En tout les cas.. euh attendez.. REI !! .. LES CAFES SONT PRÊTS ? »

Dans la cuisine, Rei sursauta.. Puis remplis la sucrière et ramena sur un plateau les deux cafés et leurs cuillères respectives puis ensuite s'enferma dans sa chambre.

« Bon ce que je disais est que si un jour il parvenait à se montrer sauvage à votre égard ou à l'un de ses camarades, surtout n'hésitez pas à appeler le n°

- Et Rei il fait quoi là ?

- Oh comme d'habitude il est dans sa chambre, il dessine, ou dès fois il chante ou dès fois il se bagarre tout seul sur son lit dépend de son humeur…

-.. Mais.. il a quoi.. lui, dans sa tête ?

- C'est un malade mental, c'est tout. Bon faut que j'y aille j'en ai d'autres à visiter et eux ils rentrent dans les normes aux moins. »

$- et toi t'es dans la norme de quoi bouffonne !!!-$

Hillary frappa quelques coups à la porte.

« Reii ?? Je m'en vais à demain d'accord.. Et d'ailleurs demain matin ton papa sera làààààà. OK ? »

Un silence..

« Au revoir Rei Bonne nuit mon chéri »

$- c'est que ça sait être hypocrite ces choses là-$ Kaï sourit à cette remarque.

Puis elle s'en alla en claquant et des talons et la porte d'entrée.

Kaï débarrassa la table et frappa à son tour à la porte.

« Euh.. je peux entrer ? »

Toujours rien, aucun bruit…

$- J'ai le choix entre me casser de là, t'façon j'ai plus rien à faire ici.. mais en même temps.. il y a autre chose qui me pousse à rester avec lui.. et ce quelques chose… -$

(an : non, non ce n'est pas de l'amour XD, c'est mieux !)

Le russe d'origine, ouvrit gentiment la porte. Au fond le chinois était assis, accoudée au bureau, dos à Kaï. Ce dernier se permit d'entrer en territoire 'étranger', et s'aperçut que le mobilier était pauvre, une armoire à double porte d'où pendait de façon misérable un poignet. La fenêtre n'avait pas de rideau mais le volet en fer, avait l'air d'être coincé puisqu'il était de travers. Le lit n'était pas défait, et dessus, quelques pinceaux et une trousse la gueule béante. Sur les murs, quelques trous du scotch où Kaï déduit qu'il y avait la présence de poster. Finalement la chambre à part son aspect 'cassé' ressemblait à celle de n'importe quel adolescent.

$- Vas y Kaï pense très fort et ouvre la convers' !!! »

« .. elle est.. sympa ta chambre. »

$- Ok y a mieux mais sur le coup.. j'ai pas trouvé pire.. XD -$

Kaï s'approcha et.. son regard vit sur le bureau.. 3 gouttes sur le plastique. Rei. C'est Rei qui venait de les verser mais alors il comprenait finalement sa situation.

$-.. Ouais y a un point que je peux comprendre.. c'est ta solitude.-$

« Mmm… »

Rei commença d'une voix brisée.

« .. Mmm.. moi.. t'façon .. J'm'en fiche ! »

Il essuya vigoureusement ses yeux. Kaï s'assit sur le lit et laissa ses yeux visualiser chaque coin de la pièce, en attendant c'est le silence qui calma les émotions.

« Tu sais… Comment been… moiii je suis arriver dans ton école ? »

Kaï sourit, il en déduisait que Rei avait besoin de parler. Et puis pourquoi pas après tout c'est qu'une histoire parmi tant d'autres ;) !

« Vas y raconte. »

Rei poussa un peu sa chaise de façon à avoir Kaï dans son champ de vision ; il croisa les jambes et se balança encore une nouvelle fois de droite à gauche. Et puis.. ce rire incrédule, commença une histoire différente de toute celle que Kaï aurait entendu.

« En fait… mmm….. moi, une fois. Ben… le papa, il est venu..ss…… ensuite il a dit des choses….. tu vois…. Comme quoi mmm….. j'étais beau… Mais moi.. je le savais que c'était pas vrai…. Mm………………….d'abord. »

Une sonnerie : le téléphone.

« Euh faut que je réponde c'est ma mère. »

Rei fit un mouvement très vague qui en tout faisait un 'oui'. En attendant il sortit de l'armoire, un pyjama et commença à se déshabiller.

« Ouais…. Mais t'en fais pas maman…. Ah bon ? … aaah et Bryan aussi ? mais c'est normal maman.. Je suis chez un autre… Oui…. Pas de problème.. Ok à plus tard. »

Rei venait de mettre son bas de pyjama et ouvrit des yeux ronds puis le dévisagea et.. se retourna pour ouvrir la chemise de son pyjama.

« Mmm… ss … tu dois…. Partir ? »

Kaï leva la tête vers le jeune chinois et fut très surpris. Beaucoup de bleus, des griffures, des hématomes et des lacérations décoraient le dos de Rei puis ce même dos se vit recouvrir de la chemise jaune pâle de Rei.

$- Et bé mon pote on t'a bien arrangé ! -$

« … Alors il… Mmm…. Il f-

- J'ai dit que je tarderais aujourd'hui.

- mm.. ah d'accord… »

Puis Rei se rassit lourdement, sa tête tournée du côté du bureau se baissa et.

« Ben vas-y… Continue »

Le jeune chinois respirait lourdement, des mèches sombres tombaient sur son visage et il se recroquevilla.

« Il s'est…. ……. Ap………. mmm… approché de moi … Et……… et il a fait »

Sa voix commençait à trembler doucement.

« .. jj….. J'étais un joli garçon… puis là, il m'a c… mmm.. caresser comme ça.. (il fit le geste comme s'il était à la place du 'papa') tu vois et là…. Moi…. En quelque sorte, je voulais m'enfuir… mais là »

LE ton se fit plus dur, comme s'il revivait la scène, les yeux fixes et froids à même ses lunettes.

« Mais làà… Il m'a attrapé le bras… et il a fait t'as intérêt à être un gentil garçon… Puis il a comm… mmmm…. Commencé à me, me déshabiller… et…. Et.. ensuite, ben….. il m'a allonger … et m'a dit que je resterai un gentil garçon… »

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient malgré lui, à travers ses lunettes en glissant ses mains grossièrement en appuyant sur sa peau…

« .. que.. que je ne devais pas crier… mmm… mais t'façon ben moi j'm'en fiche… Parce qu'il m'a fait mal… »

Il se calma mentalement, en fermant les yeux, doucement, comme pour effacer sa douleur.

« .. en quelque sorte.. ça me faisait très maaal, mais… moi … Mmmm … je n'ai pas crié.. parce que je voulais pas qu'il soit fâché.. en quelque sorte… »

Le jeune chinois à présent frictionnait ses bras, il ne tremblait plus.. mais

$- Mais je sais que tu avais peur, n'est ce pas, tu as peur de lui.. je sais ce que c'est tu sais…-$

« J'a… jj »

Le jeune chinois soupira, il voulait extraire cette douleur l'exorcisé en l'exposant au jour.. mais.. il n'y arrivait pas, peut être parce qu'il était seul ? Kaï le russe s'approcha un peu de Rei et :

« Moi j'te f'rai pas de mal.. vas-y continues »

$- Ne me demandes surtout pas le pourquoi je veux en savoir plus… mais tu as l'air si courageux toi.. tu as l'air de savoir faire face… enfin.. c'est ce que je crois.. le jour tu ris et fais semblant de rester sourd aux représailles des autres et la nuit tu te tiens tel un insecte prisonnier sur une toile à la merci d'une araignée.. tu ressembles à quelqu'un..-$

Rei releva la tête brusquement et d'un rire incrédule continua.

« mm… ben t'façon j'm'en fiche… Parce que.. mmm.. ss après ben j'm'en rappelles pluuuus ! »

Kaï en resta stupéfait puis - -'

$-.. mm… peut être que tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation que tu a subi.. non ?..-$

« Mais … j'me souviens… mm… que je me suis réveillé après… »

Rei souleva les sourcils et continua avec un sourire large mais faux.

« C'était tout blanc.. et pleins de grilles partout.. mmm.. sss … et après des hommes tout de blancs vêtus (rire incrédule).. ils sont venus…mm.. Ensuite.. ben ils ont parlé.. pfrrrrrhihihihi.. mais moi j'ai rien compris.. mais t'façon je le savais… c'est parce que.. je suis pas normal… mmm … voilà… d'abord.

- Et comment t'es venu ici enfin.. dans not' classe ? »

Puis Rei le dévisagea.

---

---

-

Héhé.. chapitre ended !.. Alors c'est siii niais que ça Marie- Pier ;)

Et pis nooon bien sur que non que je ne vous en veux pas les deux qu'ils me restent lol ! Jenfia et Kynia je vous renvoie avec graaaaaand regret Somilia (Eh Soso t'a aimé le couscous royal c'était bon hein ???)

Alviss je ne sait plus si je te l'ai dit mais non à ton graaaand regret je ne mettrai pas Brooky mais je te rassure faire mieux à son sujet c'est promis. Kiss à toi et Bravo pour ton Amv le dernier que tu m'a passé l'es GÉNIAL !!!

Flash spécial : Garland l'est sexy les cheveux lâchés XDDDDD.

See ya soon readerzz !!!


	3. Chapter 3

---------------

Bonjour voyageur sur les lignes de fiction que nous nous faisons immense plaisir à vous faire montrer …

Alviss : Merci du compliment je suis touché XD mais j'espère te faire un cadeau de Noël et Brooky prépare tes fesses gnignihihihihi.. tu vas morfler !!!

Soso : Aaaah viens ma chérie t'inquiètes pas j'ai enfermé Kas :

Kas : VENDU.. MOI Encore avec ce bouffon de l'au-delà !!! T'AS PAS LE DROIIIIT !!!!

Kuff kuff.. sinon j'te remercie encore avec ce super reviews et piiis bon voyage au Costa Rica

Marie- Pier : Merci pour cette leçon sur les handicapés des lettres .. vraiment ça m'a fait plaisir d'en savoir plus ! est ce que tu travailles avec ? c'est pour petite curiosité !

Et pis Joyeuses fêtes pour tous les autres qui restent inconnus au bataillons ;)

Kas : vendue t'es qu'une vendue t'façon je te parle plus na !!!!

Aah enfin un peu de calme

----

Ah pi j'ai oublié XD..  
$-blabla-$ : pensée de Kaï

----

Chapitre 3 : C'est ainsi que …

« Et comment t'es venu ici.. enfin dans not' classe ? »

Puis Rei releva la tête et le dévisagea… temps de réaction.

« Ben.. la dame de ton école.. mmm… elle est venu.. Mm… en quelque sorte quoi. Et puis.. mmm … les monsieur en blanc lui ont parlé avec.. et puis.. elle est venu mm.. comme ça….. et……….Elle m'a dit .. ss…mm..Sss.. si ça me plairait de venir avec les autres.. mm…. ……..hihihi… moi j'ai pas répondu.. voilà…. Et ben t'façon j''men fiche… mmparce que.. en quelque sorte…. Ben moi j'le sais t'façon.. mm…………………que si je suis là……………… ben c'est parce qu'ils savent pas où j'pouvais me mettre…mm… je sais que je s'rais jamais comme.. mm … en quelque sorte.. tu vois ?... mais .. j'fais pas comme tout le monde.. Mmm parce que … ben………….. moiiiii.. je suis pas normal… »

Une sonnerie. Téléphone cellulaire.

« Euh.. hn !.. »

Il décrocha le téléphone après avoir vu le nom 'Tala' s'afficher sur l'écran.

« Quoi ? .. ouais bah ch'uis occupé là…. Tss.. t'es jaloux espèce de lâcheur ?... hn !.. oué.. c'est ça ……..Hn ! j'arrive c'est bon fermes là maintenant. »

Il raccrocha l'air à demi - furieux. Le chinois rit encore, ce rire léger et en même temps de différent tons, sans sentiments quelconque.

« Ton ami t'a dit… mm… allez… viens.. hihihi… »

Kaï leva ses yeux carmin et traversa le verre d'une grosse épaisseur et vint rencontrer deux pépites d'or qui ont été salis.

« Ouais il veut pas m'lâché m-

- tu les aimes pas ?

- Si ce sont mes meilleurs amis mais dès fois ils collent un peu trop.

-… hein ?

- Vas y laisse tombé bon écoute demain je reviens chez toi vers 14 h 00 d'accord ? et ensuite on ira à la bibliothèque

- Non… je.. pas demain… après-demain alors et moi je viens chez toi.. d'accord ? »

Kaï soupira.. mais il n'allait pas se battre avec… lui. Alors

« Ouais comme tu veux allez salut.

- Attends. »

Il se leva et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte puis.

«… mm… Il fait nuit, …………….. tu vas partir tout seul ?

- ben.. oui. »

Puis Kaï monta dans l'ascenseur et plongea dans les ténèbres. Rei resta sur le palier, la lumière de l'immeuble s'éteignit quelques minutes plus tard. Et la seule lumière qui venait de son appartement s'évanouit.

« … il fait nuit. »

--

« 'tain toi aussi là qu'est ce t'es parti raconté à ma mère ?

- Alors.. vous avez commencé l'exposé ??

- c'est ça dévie la situation bouffon »

Tala s'accouda au bar puis brandit la main dans les airs et :

« Amènes trois vodka steuplaît ! »

Kaï commença à allumer une cigarette histoire de se calmer. Puis la fumée qui monta avec les odeurs de divers alcools. Quelques Strikes et des cries de joie, quelques engueulades, des lumières rouges, bleus, vertes, jaunes, douces qui mettaient de l'ambiance avec un son doux de house et funky… Le bar, n'était pas plein, juste quelques personnes, une dizaine sur la piste et au bowlings encore quelques groupes.

Les trois russes 'dégustaient' leur vodka tout en se faisant des blagues. Ou plutôt Tala taquina Kaï et Bryan se contentait uniquement d'en rajouter un petit peu.

« Allez vas y raconte.. HAHAHA.. j'imagine que tu lui as fait la morale il a compris au moins ?

- ça se peut il a du lui marabouter un truc et l'autre l' a dit..oui comme un con.. AHAHAHAH, rajouta Bryan

- Laissez le tomber bordel il vous a rien fait ! soupira consterné le russe aux yeux flammes.

- Attentioooon, roula des yeux le rouquins, môssieu fait dans la Charité maintenant !

- AHAHAHAHAHA.. héhé.. Kaï Thérésa !!! BOUAHAHAHAHAAA, éclata de rire le russe lavande.

- Bryan t'as bu trop de vodka, soupira Kaï

- allez vas y raconte moi qu'est z'avez foutu pendant toute la soirée là ? insista une fois de plus le rouquin.

- Rien, rien du tout. Ça te vas comme ça ? grommela le russe aux yeux carmin

- Pff.. menteur ! pour que tu lui prennes sa défense, protesta le rouquin

- Bon OK il est pas le plus normal de tous mais .. qu'est ce tu veux que je fasse j'vais pas lui r'mettre un cerveau en plus je suis obligé de faire ce putain d'exposé avec sa putain de gueule qui sers à rien ! explosa le bleuet.

- Euh.. tenta Tala en vue du 'loup'

- En plus, rajouta Kaï qui à présent était bien contrarié, je vais supporter ces manières de mmm et de sss.. et encore ces manières ça m'éneerve j'ai envie de le taper mais j'peux pas pask-

- Kaï.. Hem

- lui boxer sa face une bonne fois pour toutes et lui dire REVEI-

- Eh mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là çuilà, fit Bryan en levant un œil derrière lui vers la porte d'entrée du Bowling.

- Quand on parle du loup, ferma indifféremment Tala qui s'est enfin fait comprendre. »

Et en effet, Le jeune chinois, ses énooormes lunettes sur le nez, déambula en faisant bouger sa tête de part et d'autres pour 'admirer' la déco du bar. Kaï releva les sourcils

$- Mais qu'est ce qu'il est venu pointé sa face ici celui là ??? -$

Puis enfin un duo un peu ivrogne le reconnut :

« AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH.. EH Regardes !! .. c'est le taré de la ville !!!! EH mec ça te dit une pomme attends tu va voir on va bien se marrer.. »

Puis le mec mal rasé lança une pomme qui atterrit dans les mains de Rei. Le jeune chinois sourit gentiment et commença à croquer dedans quand..

« BOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… »

Fou rire général.. La pomme. Sacré pomme. Cette pomme était en plastique.

« L'es con mais il est con ce gars là n'importe quoi. »

Rei baissa la tête et laissa rouler la pomme sur la piste, puis

« EH petit ! ça te dit de la boisson comme jamais t'en boira. »

Rei ne répondit pas, il sentit que c'était une des innombrables farces qu'on lui faisait. Kaï se 'cacha' derrière Bryan.

« Vas y allez dégages de là, bordel, dégaages, t'as rien à faire ici, chuchota le russe aux cheveux nuit. »

Rei continuait à balader ses yeux. Quand l'autre ivrogne du duo se mit à marcher de façon soûl en direction du chinois, un bock plein de bière puis

« SURPRIIIIIIIIIIISE.. AAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA !!!! »

2e fou rire général.

Puis Tala toujours avec son inimitable grain de sel :

« Allez et voici le cirque du moment, les malheurs de Taré-man. »

Le chinois essora ses longs cheveux noirs pleins d'alcool puis cette fois se mit à verser quelques larmes. Kaï ne supporta plus ces supplices puis vint vers lui et le secoua fortement des épaules.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE TU FOUS ICI ? HEIN ??

- mm… »

Essaya t'il à travers ses larmes. Kaï l'emmena en dehors du bowling laissant à Bryan le soin de conclure cette pièce de clownerie :

« Pff.. comme par hasard au moment où on allait s'amuser.

- Eh ouais c'est tout Hiwatari ça !.. et après c'est moi qui le laisse en plan ben voyons !.. Eh coco verse moi encore de la Vodka et .. du Hoogarden la meilleur.

- Moi c'est du Poliakov merci. »

--

Dehors, la nuit amenait une brise glaciale, Kaï arrangea son écharpe et lança des coups d'oeils sur le jeune chinois qui versait des larmes et trembla à présent. Puis le russe s'arrêta et Rei releva la tête et la rebaissa tout de suite.

« mm… .. …………. T'es fâché maintenant ?.. hein ? »

Kaï ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, oui il était fâché mais après tout il y avait certainement une réponse à ça.

« Pourquoi t'es v'nu ici ? et.. comment t'as fait ? »

Rei essuyait ses larmes mais n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Alors il sanglota et le regarda puis enleva ses lunettes et formula des phrases tout en essuyant ses larmes.

« M…mmm ..Mais.. mais c'est p.. Parce que .. que c'est.. cc…ss…C'est pas bien .. de.. d ;…..de laisser les gens par.. partir seuls ….Mmmm… ….. …. Seuls comme ça….. Il… Il f.. fff…. Il faut toujours les… acoo.. il faut toujours les accompagné… p..

- Ok OK.. d'accord alors tu m'as suivi c'est ça ? »

Rei prit peur.. il savait que ce n'était pas bien de mentir, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas bien de suivre les gens mais là.. il ne voulait pas vraiment faire ça. Kaï se raisonna.

« En fait tu voulais me raccompagner c'est ça. »

Rei remit ses lunettes et cessa de pleurer puis fit un oui vigoureusement. Kaï posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune chinois puis le força à le suivre.

« écoutes moi bien. JE te raccompagne chez toi et ensuite tu ne BOUGES pas. D'accord. Moi je vais rentrer à la maison ne t'inquiètes pas Ok. »

Rei baissa la tête, fit un mouvement qui devait ressembler à un acquiescement. Arrivée devant la porte de l'immeuble Kaï ouvrit son manteau, puis les deux ados rentrèrent dans l'immeuble, l'ascenseur et enfin devant la porte du studio. Puis Rei s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié les clés.. mais qu'il y avait de la lumière et qu'il savait qu'il l'avait éteinte avant de partir… Il trembla…

« Et ben, allez ouvre, faut que tu dormes, non ? »

Il posa, un poing sur la porte puis, toqua faiblement sur celle-ci. Kaï s'étonna. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et laissa apparaître à contre-jour une silhouette imposante un peu blafarde d'un homme alcoolique puis.

« C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres ? »

Rei se mit à trembler fortement, il sentit qu'il allait passer encore une très longue nuit.

« Euh.. monsieur c'est à cause de moi, fit Kaï qui tentant de le secourir. »

Rei le poussa brutalement vers l'ascenseur puis rentra en s'obstruant un passage et se retrouva à l'intérieur du studio dont la porte se ferma brusquement.

$- C'est lui le fautif ?.. et tout fautif doit être puni…. Je la connais aussi celle là…-$

En sortant de l'immeuble, Kaï jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la fenêtre d'où se trouvait le studio de Rei. Puis sous la neige de Décembre, le russe s'enfonça le cœur bien lourd de secrets et.. de pensées.

$- Où est la différence dans ce que je venais de comprendre ?

Qu'est ce qui étais différent ?-$

Sous le vent virevoltant les flocons de neige terminaient leur ronde pour atterrir le sol et s'évanouir en fondant sous le passage d'un pas rapide et triste, quelques notes de piano. Quelques larmes qui ne sécheront jamais et elles, elles ne fondent pas comme neige au soleil…

--------

---

-

C'est fini pour ce chapitre.. c'est court hein ? très court oui je sais mais je me consacre à Photoshop ces dernier temps c'est pour ça (d'ailleurs qui est intéressé à voir un bishi à demi- nu ?).. alors je n'ai presque plus le temps d'écrire XD.

Voilà à bientôt les amis cachés derrières leur petits écrans 20 pouces d'ordinateur.

Laissez moi vos impressions si il y aurait des choses que je pourrais modifier dans ma façon d'écrire les récits que je puisse corriger !!


	4. Chapter 4

TADAAAM Me revoilà en force XDDD Bon rien de spécial à raconter alors on passe à la lecture aah sii !!

Soso, Kiki, Jen : Merci et hug à vous deux en effet Kynia c'est la meilleur pour les poésies dark.. moi en veut plein de Blood noir..  
Marie-Pier : Kiss à toi aussi j'espère que la reprise n'a pas été trop dur  
Luna 115 : Merci à toi et j'espère aussi que ça se passe bien de ton côté .. héhé.. moi aussi j'ai rigolé quand j'ai tilté sur Mère Thérésa XD

Kalas 1209 : moi aussi ça me fait ça T.T je review et pis c'est pas noté .. en fin.. ah oui tu voulais savoir d'où m'est venu l'idée et bé quand j'ai lu tareview me suis pas trop souvenu de comment c'est venu mais c'est après me suis souvenu qu'en fait je laissais mes yeux baladaer quelques part pour trouver de quoi dessiner et puis j'ai vu le livre 'des fleurs pour algernon' qui en fait raconte le parcours d'un autiste et d'une souris pour devenir 'intelligent' et puis j'ai tilté.. c'est vrai, beaucoup de gens trouve les autistes autre part, et ne les aime pas et moi je voulais changer un peu le regard sur eux.. voilà, et Kiss pour toi aussi !!

Et BONNE REPRISE A TOUUUUS !!!

Bonne lecture.

--

Chapitre 4 : Il ne faut jamais oublier une promesse…

--

Dans son lit Kaï s'était allongé il terminait la nuit sur un livre d'histoire.. non pas qu'il était très bosseur mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'occupation, en fait ses yeux regardaient les différentes illustrations pour voir qui l'attirerait en premier, mais.. en fait il pensait en voyant une statue de Laocoon à l'autiste, celui qui souhaitait le raccompagner. Il sourit bizarrement, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit avant alors ? Voulait il le cacher ? voulait il le faire en cachette ? Toutes réponses viendraient de lui c'est sur, mais à présent, il pensait à l'incident et surtout et surtout à cet homme qui était dans son appart. Qui était il ? Son père ? Non impossible puisque madame l'assistante sociale a dit qu'il serait présent demain matin…

Toutes ces questions après cette soirée légèrement arrosée l'épuisèrent. Il se mit en pyjama et s'enroula dans ses couvertures puis ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

-

Le lendemain matin, une femme longue et svelte les cheveux argentés et les yeux carmins d'un air courroucé se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils.

« KAÏ RÉVEILLES TOI TOUT DE SUITE !!!! »

$- Je sens que c'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui ?!!!... pourquoi ça tombe sur moi.-$

Il prit une douche rapide et sortit en peignoir puis :

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu cries encore.

- Encore ? ENCORE ??? Commença encore ??? »

$- Pourquoi j'l'ai ouverte donnez moi une seule bonne raison -$

« Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Mon chéri je m'en vais et comme tu resteras seul pendant ces vacances je t'autorise à NE PAS FAIRE DE FÊTES ! Est-ce claiir ? »

Kaï roula des yeux, OK c'était un fêtard mais pas au point de faire une surprise-party tous les soirs !

« Ok maman.

- On reviendra vers la fin des vacances si tu veux pour le jour de l'an tu peux je sais pas moi, sortit avec tes amis mais pas de fêtes. Compris ? »

D'accord l'année dernière pour le jour de l'an ses parents s'étaient éclipsés et il en avait profité pour faire un super réveillon bien explosif. D'accord tellement explosif qu'il y avait une altercation avec la police. D'accord ses parents étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler un peu plus que furieux. Mais il a compris la leçon ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle la remette à toutes les sauces !!!!

Sa mère lança un dernier regard suspicieux. Puis rejoignit le père qui attendait dans la limousine flambant neuve d'un noir éclatant.

Sous un ciel grisé matinal la limousine se fraya un passage à travers toute cette neige puis rejoint la route pour disparaître pendant un long bout de temps.

« Enfiiin !.. bon déjà je prend mon tit dèj et on verra pour la suite. »

-

Dehors, la neige avait crée un tapis doux pour des pas qui la détruise méchamment, brutalement, quelques oiseaux repêchent les dernières miettes laissés par des passants… Et deux yeux qui fixent leurs ailes battre pour rejoindre les cieux. Quelle chance, libre. En train de jouer avec les étoiles du jour et puis s'allonger sur des nuages douillets et transparents… Et deux larmes qui elle aussi s'échappent de leur cage oculaire…

Deux coups très forts sur la porte de la chambre qui prévienne de son emprisonnement et de sa liberté avec sursis.

« Sors abruti ! »

Sous la lueur à demi – solaire, il se dirigea lentement en rhabillant sa chemise bordeaux. Il sortit sans enthousiasme et l'air indifférent qui brouilla les pistes de ses sentiments extérieurs.

« Ecoutes moi bien, dit le père alcoolique »

Il le prit par l'oreille et la pinça très fort. Puis il cria :

« Tu vas aller au supermarché et prendre un paquet de pâtes compris ? »

Le concerné sans évincer de douleurs fit un vague oui malgré la prise et la poigne qu'il subissait.

« Répètes ce que je viens de dire.

-…j…. m…. je.. vais aller … au….S….Ssss… supermarché et.. prrr.. prrendre un paquets de pâtes.. 500 grammes comme … comme d'habitude.

- c'est ça crétin et n'oublies pas le ticket maintenant, dégages ! »

Rei attendit que l'homme grincheux lui passe un porte-monnaie avec juste la somme exacte de l'achat. Puis le jeune chinois mit un manteau et sortit en fermant doucement la porte mais entendit à travers :

« ET SURTOUT PRENDS TON TEMPS BON A RIEN !!! »

La tête baissée il entra dans l'ascenseur. Son ventre gargouilla, il avait faim. Dans la rue il manqua deux fois de glisser sur le verglas. Et essaya de se focaliser sur le chemin du supermarché mais, ses yeux longèrent la vitrine de la boulangerie. Des viennoiseries tout juste sorties du four et l'odeur du pain qui titillait ses narines et les pâtisseries qui luisaient derrière la vitre nettoyée ce matin très tôt. Puis il soupira. Si il ne se dépêche pas il va encore se faire battre. Alors il accoura jusqu'aux portes du supermarché, le vigile le regarda d'un sale air, et le suivit des yeux. Rei gentiment sillonna les rayons jusqu'au rayon 'condiments- pâtes- purée'

Visualisa, puis s'approcha vivement des différentes sortes de pâtes : Serpenttini, spaghetti, coquillettes, Gnocchi, farfales et pleins d'autres encore.. Puis tâta avec les mains prit un paquets de Coquillettes et enleva ses lunettes pour voir le poids : '500grs' Satisfait il vint vers les caisses quand : un groupe de jeunes adolescent se disputaient un paquet de chips.

« Mais non les meilleurs c'est aux goût Paprika

- J'te dit que cacahuètes c'est super bon !!!

- Moi j'dis Monster Munch c'est cool pour du grignotage.

- Les Lays c'est les meilleurs.. ATTA..TYSON AT-«

SHABFF !!

Un paquets de chips voltigea des mains d'un nippon à casquettes avec une volée de main sur un paquets de bonbons, ce même paquet de chips traversa l'allée et emmena dans sa route une énorme paire de lunettes noires.

« Oh bah bravo !! t'as vu ce que t'as fait. »

Oliver le garçon aux cheveux flores s'approcha du malheureux sans lunettes qui n'était autres que…

« Oh REI !! j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître, WOA t'es plus joli sans lunettes »

Dit il d'un si gentil sourire. Puis il se baissa pour ramasser les pauvres lunettes fort heureusement encore intacte.

« AHAHA.. c'est vrai ça on aurait presque dit que t'étais intelligent !!

- Tyson mesures tes paroles, c'est pas gentil ça, remarqua Oliver en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh bah hein ? si ça se peut il a même pas compris ce que je voulais dire. »

Oliver rendit les lunettes et s'aperçut que..

« Rei ?.. tu t'es fait mal ? fait voir ? »

Rei poussa violemment le français qui tomba à la renverse puis paya son achat et sortit en 4e vitesse.

« Ben .. attends si jamais il revient il va voir ça s'fait ptêt de renverser quelqu'un de gentil comme ça ?

- Bah, il n'a pas fait exprès, décréta le blondinet.

- ça suffit vous deux. Rei est un garçon comme nous. Alors une autre objection ? »

Tyson grommela des paroles incompréhensibles et Max prit les Monster Munch !

-

Dehors, la brise glaciale s'était levé et balaya les quelques flocons qui tombaient.

Mais ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une image dans la tête de Rei qui frottait lentement la blessure que 'le père' lui avait infligé. Une trace rouge qui devint bleu sur la pommette de la joue. En général il le battait sur les fesses, sur le dos, quelques fois sur les jambes mais il ne portait jamais de coups sur le visage. Peut être que hier soir c'était tellement grave.. Il se demandait encore.. et encore…. Et encore.

« On peut savoir pourquoi t'as mis du temps ? »

Rei se garda de répondre.

« Hmph.. bon donne. Le ticket ?... mm.. dégages dans ta chambre je ne veux pas te voir. T'es déjà de trop de toute façon ici. »

-

« Allez Kaï juste encore deux euros steuuplaît !!!

- T'as gaspillé toute la monnaie que j'avais et t'as même pas gagné une seule fois.

- Mais celle là ce sera la bonne tu verras ?!!! »

Kaï soupira lourdement. Puis passa encore deux jetons puis se mit dehors devant le Store d'arcades de jeux dehors, et sortit de son paquet Winston, 1 cigarette. Il l'alluma mais celle là il ne la fumera pas, il la regardait simplement se consumer, les cendres qui se formaient incandescentes, qui devinrent grises jusqu'à se faire neige pour ensuite s'envoler avec la brise de midi et sous ce soleil voilé, il admira la finesse de la fumée qui s'enfuit.

« Triste et éphémère, peut être, mais une fois libérée elle, redeviendra ce qu'elle a été… Que fait tu ici Kaï t'es tout seul ?

- Hn !. devant une salle d'arcades, et je devrai être seul ?

- Aaah.. j'imagine que Tala est en train de s'éclater à perdre comme d'hab ?

- et toi ? »

Puis Oliver sortit un carnet de croquis, feuilleta et..

« Je viens de passer devant l'église de St Baptiste et comme j'ai raccompagner Ty' et Maxie je me suis dit qu'au retour je la croquerait bien.. Alors ça rend bien ?

- Ouais.. mais ce trait là pourquoi l'es de travers ? »

Oli se racla la gorge..

« Erreur de perspective XD pis il caille quand même aujourd'hui !!! »

Puis Kaï au détriment de sa tristesse, de sa gorge échappa un léger rire qu'auparavant il ne se serait pas permis.

« Au fait j'ai vu Rei à la superette. »

Kaï lâcha sa cigarette. Et le fixa du regard.

« Ah ouais ?

- Ouii, mais.. il est.. bizarre

- Bon c'est bon ça tout le monde le sait

- non c'est pas ce que je veux dire.. là c'est comme si.. en fait.. ça se voyait qu'il s'était battu.

- Battu ?... lui ? comment ça ? »

Oliver soupira. En fait il n'était sûr de rien, et ne voulait pas aller plus loin, dire des bêtises sans preuves Kaï n'aimait pas ça du tout alors.

« Je me suis peut être trompé bon, faut que j'y aille sinon.. je sens qu'on va entendre plus d'un à la maison.. »

Kaï fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de situation, Oli avait touché un point sensible et là il s'arrêtait en plein milieu (AN : tiens, tiens… c'est pour vous S.J.K !!!XD).. Et Rei.. Qu'est ce qu'il avait de bizarre.. il s'était battu.. ou plutôt s'était il FAIT battre ? Oui ça doit être ça.. en fait hier soir il a dû passer un sale quart d'heure, et .. même plus.. Puis :

« Attends je te raccompagne… »

Mais avant que Kaï ne parte le rouquin fit

« JACKPOOOOOOOOOOOT WOUUUUUHOUUUUUUUUUUU !!!! »

Là Oli et Kaï se retournèrent et… Oli éclata de rire et Kaï se claqua le front :

« C'est ça .. ton Jack pot ?? »

En effet Tala venait de… gagner un ticket pour deux tours d'arcades :

« bah quoi c'est déjà bien non ?... non ? »

Kaï soupira…

« Bon j'me casse j'm'ennuie..

- lâcheur.

- Et ben voyez qui parle ?

- Rooo t'es rancunier ... meeeuh faut paaas !!!!!

- à ce soir. »

Puis avant que Tala ne le retienne Kaï avait déjà tapé un bout de chemin puis Oli se dépêcha de rentrer lui aussi chez lui.. et le rouquin rentra dans la salle aux Arcades et…

« C'est reparti mon kiki !!!! »

-

15 h 45

Le russe devant la télé regardait n'importe quoi en sirotant du whisky puis, .. une sonnerie. Il bougea ses fesses jusqu'à l'immense porte d'entrée :

« Quoi ? Ah c'est toi… ben rentre. »

Oliver fit un large sourire puis :

« Non je m'en vais de suite mais je voulais te demander si je pouvais revoir le phoenix hein ? diiis ?

- Le phoenix ?.. j'ai un phoenix moi ?

- Mais ouiiii celui de ton anniversaire comment peux tu l'oublié c'est fou !

- aaah bon rentre.

- Nooon maman m'attends en fait ! »

-

Comment peut-on oublié un cadeau d'anniversaire ?

-

Le lendemain. 13 h 35

« Allez Kaï vieeeeens quoiiii !!! c'est promis pas de conneries j'm'embrouillerais plus avec le vigile !... KAAAÏÏÏÏ.. tu peux pas m'laisser entrer steuuuuplaîîîît !!!... non ?...NON ??? un ami ?????..AAAAAAAAGH VAIS MOURIIIIIIIIIR.. »

Une porte s'ouvrit violemment.

« T'es obligé de gueuler comme ça imbécile !

- Aah j'me disais bien que t'allais pas m'laisser mourir !

-.. ouais c'est ça qu'est ce tu veux ?

- ben.. t'aurais pas cent euros à me passer ? »

Kaï fit des yeux ronds.

« QUOI ???

- bon.. au moins quatre-vingts alors !!

- Et .. pourquoi faire j'te prie ?

- Et ben… euh comment te dire… Ahem en fait…

- T'as encore parié c'est ça ?

-…

- Putain Tala tu fais chier à parier ?!!!! »

Puis Kaï referma vivement la porte.

« Alors.. tu veux bien hein ? »

Puis Tala, indécis et légèrement anxieux, s'en alla après un quart d'heure d'attente. Et…

« Reviens demain bouffon de ta race !!!! »

Et le rouquin courra à présent sur la réponse de son 'garant financier'.

-

Dans le parc privé de la résidence des Hiwatari, un air de décembre se fit sentir, le jardinier venait de terminer de ratisser les dernières feuilles d'automne et se prépara à partir. En s'approchant de l'immense grille noire, il vit un garçon d'environ 1m 65 qui regardait par delà la grille avec d'énorme lunette à monture noire sur le nez et un gros sac à dos bien remplis puis :

« Bonjour mon garçon tu cherches quelque chose tu as perdu un ballon ici ?

- Bonjour. »

Avec un ton très sûr de lui et tout aussi sûr il continua :

« Mon nom est Kon.. et.. mm.. mon prénom Rei, je suis ici.. pour préparer un ..exx..ss… exposé ayant pour thème.. mm…. L'histoire ou ..

-..Tu es un ami de Kaï c'est ça ? »

L'adolescent baissa la tête, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mentir encore.. et.. à cette question il ne savait pas quoi répondre puis illumination.

« J'appartiens à la mmm.. même classe que Mr Hiwatari Kaï. »

Il fut fier de s'en être rappeler et aussi d'avoir pu le formuler. Le jardinier leva un sourcil puis.. méfiant préféra tout de même d'abord voir le fils du propriétaire de la demeure.

-

« MAIS FAIT LE ENTRER ABRUTI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Il détestait se faire passer pour un vieux pion, il a toujours aimé faire son travail mais de là à se faire encore une fois de plus insulter par cette espèce de capricieux ! Bref, il ouvrit la grille tout en lançant un regard noir à l'autre adolescent qui lui n'avait que d'yeux pour l'immense château qui se présentait à lui, majestueux resplendissant, de terre blanche et d'ardoise, royale luxueux, la dernière fois qu'il était venu il n'avait pas fait attention à ses alentours, il était trop tracassé par le fait qu'il n'était pas réellement invité à y être mais là.. à présent il ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée devant la beauté de ce monument magistral. Puis il se dépêcha de se mettre devant la porte d'entrée qui comme par magie s'ouvra.. enfin presque magiquement, Kaï était le magicien alors ! Rei s'abaissa légèrement en prononça entre ses dents un :

« Bonjour.. »

Kaï lui fit signe de le suivre.

Un temps. Celui de l'admiration, sur la finesse du travail et des reflets des rayons sur les vitraux… Ambiance mystérieuse et accueillante, Rei se relaxa. Loin de l'étouffement, loin de la noirceur de sa situation, loin des menaces qui guettaient ses moindres faits et gestes.

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre, sombre et pourtant bienveillante, ton abyssale pourtant la porte était à sa portée.. intrigante étrange surtout …

Retour sur Terre, restons terre à terre, il faut se montrer à la hauteur de la normalité à présent, il ne faut pas décevoir..

« Mmm.. j'ai ramené.. p..pp… plein de choooossses.. ss.. mm.. qu'avant on.. m'avait donné.. mm… pour que je devienne…mm ... comme.. mm.. en quelque sorte quelqu'un de normal…voilà. Mmm… mais t'façon j' m'en fiche… hihihi.. parce que ça n'a pas marché.. mm…. Hihi.. la preuve !... »

Puis l'autiste baissa la tête, il se sentait tout de même triste puis ouvrit le sac à dos de manière brutal mais qui s'évanouit tout de suite lorsqu'il sortit des livres de gros volumes. Trois.. qui semblait être des encyclopédies.. Puis il leva la tête brusquement et :

« Tu savais toi.. mm… que la momie de Ramsès II elle a 3 246 ans ?? hein ?.. elle est vieillllllle !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Kaï sourit il sentit déjà le thème de l'exposé. Puis il s'approcha des livres et vit.. en effet ce sont des encyclopédies qui présentaient le volume 2 et 3 de l'Histoire. Celui de l'antiquité Romaine et celte d'abord puis celui de l'Egypte et Grecque en 3.

Puis il vit à présent tout juste déposé une encyclopédie plus générale mais pour adolescents, 12-15ans y étaient écrit, ensuite un autre livre par-dessus un livre sur les Dinosaures, et l'évolution humaine dans un autre livre..

$- Mais d'où est ce que tu sors toutes ces petites merveilles.-$

« Mmmm.. tu savais toi que Lucy elle était pas le berceau de.. mm.. de… l'hu.. lu… l'humanité ??? mm.. Hein ? »

Kaï lui sourit une nouvelle fois c'est lui le cancre à présent !

« .. aah et là j'ai des autres livres…mm….mm mais je ne les ai pas touché parce… sss……. que je ne voulais plus lire mm.. voilà.. mm… en quelque sorte.. au début j'ai lu tous les gros livres.. mmm.. en fait .. mmm parce que.. jjj..je l'ai lu parce que je voulais leur faire plaisir mais i.. mmm.. mm.. mais j'avais pas tout com.. compris.. mm.. ….. ss….. et..Q… Quand je leur pooo.. posait des qq… des questions .. ils se fâchaient très fort .. ils disaient.. des trucs.. pas gentils.. mais… et pis… j'en avait marre.. alors les petits livres j'voulais les.. j'voulais déchirer… et….. et pis… ben je sais pas .. t'façon m'en fiche maintenant.. hihi… parce que j'ai trouvé une autre chose !!... mm… je.. je vais te les donner.. voilà ! »

Il termina en repoussant tout son bric-à-brac à l'intérieur du bureau. Et Kaï n'en revenait pas !

« … mais.. comment ça tu me les donnes ils ont du coûter chers tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Rei ne voulait pas.. il ne souhaitait pas revenir sur sa décision, il fit non de la tête violemment et Kaï qui insista encore mais pourquoi le torturait il ?

« Non non et non ! Rei si tes parents t'ont vou- »

Rei s'approcha vivement et Kaï à même les immenses verres, vit de la fureur dans le regard.

« CE SONT PAS MES PARENTS !!!! »

Puis l'autiste se tourna vivement opposé à Kaï.. non ce n'était pas eux ses parents, ils étaient juste le remplaçant, quelqu'un qui devait faire en sorte de l'avoir lui, mais qui ne voulait pas réellement de lui comme fils, parce que .. parce qu'il n'était pas exemplaire, il n'était pas normal mais ça y est il le savait et tout le monde aussi alors pourquoi il fallait encore qu'il fasse semblant de..

Le saphir russe s'approcha et le prit par l'épaule.

« Rei, pourquoi tu ne les vends pas ? hein ? ça te ferai de l'argent de poche pour toi ? non ? »

Le chinois versait des larmes, ces livres avaient eu une importance à ses yeux, avant il les feuilletaient parce qu'il les trouvait intéressants, et qu'en effet il apprenait des choses que l'école ne lui avait pas dite encore, que la télé ne parlait jamais, des choses, qu'il le faisait voir autrement il croyait pouvoir enfin être quelqu'un de normal, et grâce à ses livres il pouvait être dans une école normale, grâce à eux il pouvait presque être un élève comme Kaï ou l'autre aussi avec sa casquette… Mais ses rêves se brisèrent quand il vit que ça ne servait plus à rien, les parents qui lui avaient donné ces trésors de lectures furent décédés et les autorités ont dit que c'était de sa faute, qu'ils ont péri par sa faute, parce qu'il crisait trop parce qu'il voulait leur montrer sa 'normalité' mais non.. et pis l'autre monsieur papa est arrivé et lui l'enfermait à chaque fois qu'il devenait d'après lui trop excessif, quand il prenait trop de place et un jour est arrivé et ce jour l'a achevé et..

« Et.. et le papa.. tu vois.. il m'avait dit…. Il .. que un .. un jour il me vendrait.. moi aussi avec les livres qui me ramoll..rr….ramollissait le cerveau.. et … je… voulais pas.. moi… je sais pas .. je savais pas qu'on pouvait se vendre… je…. Noon.. je ne veux pp… »

Kaï arrondit ses yeux !!.. alors comme ça l'autre abruti comptais le vendre, comme un vulgaire paquet de Noël qu'on aime pas !!!... c'était inhumain. Et Rei lui en était un, et il l'avait sentit ça.. il savait qu'on n'achète pas un humain et on ne le vend pas non plus. L'esclavage a été aboli en 1848. Il ne devrait plus y avoir de choses comme ça. Le saphir s'approcha de l'or et l'encercla gentiment. Puis il lui murmura à l'oreille.

« D'accord alors, je les prendrai tes livres, j'en prendrais soin autant que toi. Mais à une seule condition Ok ? »

L'or le fixa de ses deux pépites.

« Que tu me promette que si il y a quelque chose qu'il ne va pas tu viennes me voir d'accord ? »

Rei n'en revint pas, il ne pleurait plus, il reprenait courage, il recolla une à une ses plumes de son innocence, et pensa, alors, alors c'est vrai, il veut bien de moi, il veut bien de moi comme quelqu'un qui connaît ?.. comme quelqu'un de (presque) normal puis.. il rougit et regarda les rubis qui le fixèrent toujours aussi amicalement :

« Est…ss…. Ss.. mm… jj… je peux.. mm.. en quelque sorte.. mm.. te poser une qq… question ?

-. Bien sur j' t'écoutes. »

Il tortilla ses mains, une fois assis autour du bureau pendant que Kaï feuilleta les quelques petits livres.

« Est..ss.. ce que ttu..tu veux bien que… jj…. Je sois ami avvvec toi ?... hein ??... dis ? »

Kaï arrêta de fixer les quelques lettres noires suivi d'une mini - gravure et.. remémora la question. Il n'avait pas à hésiter, il s'était engagé à le couvrir, à servir d'asile à une plume blanche enfin.. il sourit, noire, mais aux yeux d'or et..

« Si tu veux. Pourquoi pas. »

Rei sourit. Ce jour là était le plus beau de sa vie.

----------

---

--

AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA////

Kas : attention elle est de bonne humeur.. faut s'méfier.

Beybladeurs : X.x

Ahem.. donc deux nouvelles la première : Ce sera une Death Fic.

Kas : qu'est ce que je disais..  
Beybladeurs.. se regarde tous pour savoir qui va subir le châtiment….

Donc je veux que tous, prépariez vos mouchoirs et une rose blanche (on respecte les traditions XD)

Deuxième nouvelle : Je veux absolument que vous me mettiez vos impressions sur cette fic qu'est ce que je peux changer/améliorez.. des critiques pas de flames on est d'accord, juste des critiques.

Ensuite… BONNES ANNEE A TOUUUUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! (parce qu'on a tout le mois de janvier pour le dire ;) )

Aah et on ne doit pas communiquer le nom du futur mort et le prénom aussi XD. rien !!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde… Comment allez vous hein ?.. bah dîtes….XD  
Alors rien de spécial aah si.. je vais aller au festival de BD à Angoûlême GNIAHAHAHAHAHAAAA.. XD en tant que invitée VIP.. (bluff) sinon rien donc on va direct la fic OK  
Kas : ça c'est du français !

L'a un problème mon français  
Kas : aucun.. (on sait jamais elle me casse pas aujourd'hui il y a un problème faut que je reste sur mes gardes…)

Boooon…. (je soupçonne quelque chose mais quoi ???...)

Reviews : .. Kalas 1209 : Kuff, kuff.. bon finalement grâce à toi je vais faire deux versions pour l'épilogue (oui y aura un épilogue XD ça n'avance à rien Okay) donc si z'avez tous suivi, y aura une fin morbide (XD) et une happy end (YEAH !!) Comme ça on verra un tit rayon de soleil sur ton sourire ;)

SNT59 : .. Merci V.V !!

Soso, Jenjen, Kyky : … Bon.. bah, non j'le dirai pas, na !!!.. en tout cas… non j'dirai rien MWAHAHAHAHAHA.. sinon.. c'est ce gage de fou !!! Moi j'dis si Kyky gagne on va tous mourir XDXDXDDDD

Kas : Ensuite, BAH ALORS FAUT VOUS REVEILLEZ QUI C'EST QUI VA MOURIR, et envoyez moi quelqu'un de potable pour que je puisse préparer un super programme à la prochaine visite de JenJen (Se sent en pleine forme pour une suite de torture au 7e Gouffre…)

---

Chapitre 5 : L'utilité d'une amitié.

-

Un rire s'échappa d'une porte à l'étage, la porte entrouverte, laissa le rire s'enfuir et réchauffer le reste de la grande demeure des Hiwatari.

« Mais noooon, pourquoi tu veux qu'il y ait un chat ??

- mm… Mais.. c'est normal … parce que.. si il y aaa une souris. Sss…. Mm ... alors le chat il doit y être aussii.. Non ? »

Puis Kaï roula des yeux.

« Dis moi Rei ça ressemble à une souris ça ?

-.. ben ça s'appelle comme ça alors.. mm… j'croyais que…

- Rei… Celle la, elle est un peu spéciale. »

Le regard de Rei s'illumina.

« Comme moi ? »

Kaï sourit en prenant justement la souris 'spéciale' en la faisant balader sur le tapis puis appuya sur le clic pour ouvrir une fenêtre quelconque. Logiciel Word.

« Oui enfin.. presque. »

Et Rei remit toute son attention à cet écran d'ordinateur sur laquelle défilait des choses qu'il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre.

« Voilà. »

Rei releva ses yeux vers son nouvel ami.

« Ici, c'est une page blanche comme sur un cahier sauf que c'est sur l'ordinateur, ok. »

Rei s'apprêta à poser encore une question mais s'abstint et fit un oui de la tête.

« Bon. Et donc dessus tu peux écrire tout ce que tu veux avec l'aide duuuuu..

- clavier ? »

En mettant une main un peu pataude dessus.

« Très bien, tu vois que t'as compris ! »

Rei afficha un sourire.

« Baaah.. hihihi… t'façon j'm'en fiche.. mm.. j'ai jamais dit qqq… qu-.. qu' je pouvais pas comprendre !! »

Kaï hocha la tête latéralement puis continua son monologue éducatif

« c'est d'ailleurs dessus qu'on tapera l'exposé, comme ça on pourra aussi scanner et insérer les images avec une mise en page je pense qu'on pourrait assurer la note, et puis tu as ramené de très jolis choses alors.. err…. Je crois que tu n'as pas tout saisi c'est ça ? »

Rei rougit.. Kaï a parlé de scanner.. insérer.. mettre la page pour assurer une note… c'est un petit charabia ..

« C'est pas grave, l'essentiel est déjà qu'on ait un exposé d'une dizaine de page, comme tu n'a pas l'air de savoir taper..

- Taper ? ça se tape comment »

Puis illumination.

« Aaah je saiiiiiis. »

Kaï baissa la tête et Rei se mit à frapper le clavier violemment..

« NON NOOON ARRETE TU VAS LE CASSER !!!! »

Rei arrêta son geste et se cacha le visage avec ses mains.. puis dit comme un enfant de 2 ans..

« .. mm.. j'ai cassé ? »

Kaï regarda le clavier et.. non apparemment il était solide. Puis releva la tête et vit un Rei qui avait le visage caché. Il sortit de la chambre. Rei avait entendu un souffle rauque sortir de la gorge du russe. Il sentit de suite une boule d'angoisse. Il sentit qu'il a une fois de plus fait mal les choses. Il sentit qu'il était une fois de plus un mauvais garçon, aurait il gâché une fois de plus la vie de Kaï !!.. Il se demandait, il se demandait, il se leva, lentement, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre, une large fenêtre qui accédait à un balcon.. Il regardait cette étendue verte blanchie par la neige, et puis ce ciel qui s'étendait comme à perte de vue.. il regardait les quelques flocons qui se baladaient et il se sentit enfermé, il se sentit mal, il se recroquevilla et croisa les bras au dessus des genoux.. il se demandait si un jour il serait, il pourrait faire quelque chose de bien fait, de beau, de bon ne serait ce qu'une fois dans sa vie, il se demandait aussi si un jour, il arriverai à se faire quelque chose de bien pour lui, pour quelqu'un, pour un ami, pour.. aider, pour satisfaire, pour faire sourire… il ne le savait pas. Et.. c'est le temps qui passe, qui fait arriver un russe avec les bras tenant un tabouret qu'il mit à côté de la chaise et ce même russe qui tournait la tête, il cherchait quelque chose ?.. il cherchait quoi ?.. Rei se leva et voulait l'aider à chercher et :

« Ah tu es là. Je te cherchais. »

Rei arrondit les yeux à travers ces épais verres il vit que Kaï lui souriait mais il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Eh ben ?.. viens ! je suis parti chercher un tabouret, tu aurais pu chercher le sujet de l'exposé ça nous aurait bien été utile… »

Utile… Il aurait pu être utile s'il arrêtait de penser à lui. Il se souvenait de pleins de conversation sur ce mot utile, sur son utilité…

« Eh ça va ? »

Rei s'assit doucement. Et regardait le bureau, les livres, des livres, ses livres, qui maintenant sont ceux de Kaï. Il les effleura doucement.

« Lequel as tu réellement aimé ? »

Il ne savait pas réellement en fait. Il ne voulait pas le lui dire. Mais..

« Je préfère prendre un sujet que tu aimes comme ça, ce sera plus facile de faire l'exposé. Tu accepteras plus facilement de le faire, ce sera pas une corvée, t'as compris ? »

Bien sur, il ne faut pas qu'il devienne un fardeau. Il faut qu'il aide, un exposé c'est sensée se faire à deux. Mais lui il a dit non à ça… il avait donné des livres et.. en même temps.. Kaï avait posé une question. Quand c'était Rei, Kaï a répondu tout de suite et a accepté. Et lui, avait l'air de tout lui refuser. Il se balança doucement, imperceptiblement, il sentit juste quelques cheveux se déplacé dans le vent le tic-tac d'une pendule électronique, le zzzz.. de l'ordinateur, les fffff.. du vent qui se montrait acharné de plus en plus, il fait sombre mais la lumière est allumé…

« J'aime bien l'Egypte ancienne. »

Un chuchotement. Comme si c'était tabou, de quoi ? sa réponse ? Kaï se leva et fit une pile avec les livres qui ne concernait pas sa réponse. Puis il prit l'encyclopédie sur l'antiquité Grecque et Egyptienne.. Cette encyclopédie avait plus de trois cent pages dessus… Ils ne pourront pas lire tout ça.. enfin IL ne pourra pas lire tout ça. Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'était pas son sujet de prédilection mais parce qu'il avait la flemme de le faire, les vacances ne sont pas fait pour la culture (An : XD.. et pourquoi pas môssieu Kaï !!).

Enfin, le jeune russe ouvrit avec précaution l'encyclopédie correspondante et s'arrêta au sommaire puis…

« Toute l'Egypte Ancienne ou juste une partie ? »

Rei ne regardait pas, il était ailleurs, quelque part. Kaï le vit bien mais où, soudain.

« Il..mm… l'heure, il est quel heure ?? »

Kaï eut un semblant de soubresaut, oui les actions de son compagnon étaient quelque peu imprévisibles, enfin, puis pointa la pendule.

« Là, il est… 17 h 25. »

Rei se leva brutalement, et commença à paniquer.

« déjà, .. mm…. Faut que je parte.. mm…

- Ok, Ok panique pas je vais t'accompagner d'accord ? »

Rei était déjà sur le palier de la porte, son sac à dos presque vide sur le dos et tremblait à présent, il savait qu'il était tard, il savait qu'il allait se faire gronder mais il avait oublié l'heure, il avait oublié un moment qu' il devait rentrer à 17h précise, il avait omis ne pas en faire part à Kaï pour qu'il le lui rappelle parce que peut être que si lui qui n'était pas normal avait oublié, Kaï normal, devait ne pas oublier, il pensait, il pensait, et maintenant, il sentit une boule d'angoisse, qui lentement grossissait dans la gorge, il sentait déjà de l'eau dans ses cavités oculaires prêt à se déverser en temps voulu, puis il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule il ne voulait pas regarder le propriétaire de cette main alors juste s'avança.

Dehors, la pression se fit plus grande, il se sentit tout petit, pas encore prêt à subir le châtiment qui lui serait certainement attribué. Il avait peur, il le savait, était conscient de sa faute mais, il n'avait plus le courage de l'affronter, pourquoi ?

Il entendit les voitures passés, le carrefour bruyant, les passants parler de tout et intelligemment, d'après lui, il sentit les lumières des réverbères le matraquer, et enfin l'immeuble le fusiller, il sentit enfin l'odeur de la choucroute et celui du camembert dans les couloirs de peinture verte pastel vieille de plus de 10 ans. Il sentit l'ascenseur descendre, il sentit l'intérieur feutré et parfumé, il sentit la montée, il sentit son cœur battre, de plus en plus fort, l'apothéose, s'en suit avec l'arrivée du 'ting' annonçant l'ouverture pour le palier du 6e.

La main posée sur son épaule quitta son support. Il sentit la solitude lui revenir, la douleur qui en précédera et l'enfermement qui en suivra de suite, puis… Il jeta légèrement un coup d'œil sur son nouvel ami qui allait lui, quitter pour le laisser seul pendant toute une longue soirée et peut être encore une longue journée.. qui sait ?..

Rei prit son courage et toqua à la porte.

----

-

-

BWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA…

Non je ne suis pas sadique, allez voir JenJen c'est ELLE la sadique.. XD

Rei : Ah bon ?.. Mais t'es quoi toi alors ??

Une inexpérimenté dans ce domaine XD..

Rei : x.X..

Kas : Allons, allons, dépêche là, la suite j'suis impatient de qui c'est qui va délecter mes yeux de ses souffrances gnihihihhHAHAHAHAH..

Bon courage pour la reprise et je vous souhaite tous les vœux de Paix, de Joie et d'Amour pour vous tous derrière vos écrans !


	6. Chapter 6

Quo vadis ? Bonjour, comment allez vous ? J'espère, bien. Sinon bah c'est pas moi qui vous remontra le moral.. surtout en lisant la fic XD. Ptêt un jour je ferai une fic joyeuse.. c'est pas en cours ni même en brouillon dans ma tête ma ça ne pourrait pas tarder ;)

Rei : c'est ça ouais sadique !

Je répète je ne suis pas sadique, d'accord, pas encore en tout cas.

Rei : … T.T…

Pleurnichard !

Note : .. alors voilà, on me l'avais fait remarqué, la fic .. en même temps comme indiqué c'est une fiction, mais le caractère autiste a peut être tendance à ne plus se faire très voir ou même très … err.. comment dire, pas dans les normes on va dire (précise comme d'habitude c'est moi XD) alors, je ne vous dit rien mais.. voilà XD

Kalas1209 : Maciii !.. t'en fais pas pour la happy end elle est déjà toute faîte XD, manque plus qu'à créer les trous!!!

Luna 115 : Oui, j'aime les coupures à suspens, ...kuff kuff..XD

Soso, Jenjen et Kyky : bah comme toujours, la poésie te colle à la peau JenJen Bravo, en tout cas bon courage pour le gage..XDDD!! et pis... m'en vais lire la fic mwa, paske tu veux pas m'dire qui c'est le m'sieu avec les yeux en amandes XD!!

et maintenant...

A vos clavier et souris et surtout vos yeux !

---

--

Chapitre 6 : C'est dans le froid qu'elle m'a réchauffé.

« KAÏ JE T'AIME !!! »

On soupire, c'est le moment de se relaxer, de se reprendre moralement, et surtout de ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

« Tala. Tais toi ! »

Qu'est ce que ça soulage… mais apparemment pas assez.

« Je te jure, je te revaudrais ça ! Parole de Russe !!!

- Tala. 2e édition : ferme la.

- Ouais ouais, je sais mais je te jure que je te rendrais tous tes services, si tu savais ce que tu me sauve la vie sisi je te juure j-

- Tala… Ta gueule »

On respire toujours, il ne faut pas céder à la colère, surtout ne pas montrer qu'on voudrait lui mettre un poing dans sa face pour qu'il arrête de jacasser bêtement sur des débilités infantiles …

« Tu m'en veux.. Aaaaaaaaah j'men doutaiiiiis en fait depuis tout à l'heure tu m'en veux c'est ça ??

- Tu cherches quoi un poing dans ta face ? c'est ça ?

- Non, une réponse franche de ta part parce que à part le 'hn !' j'ai toujours pas compris si oui ou non tu nous invites au ciné.

- Je sais pas encore, tu fais trop de bêtises. »

Tala soupira en roulant des yeux.. Ok il a juste éclaté treize bouteilles en balançant un imbécile qu'il l'avait cherché, OK c'était devenu une bagarre générale. Ok, il y avait presque une altercation avec la police, Ok ça aurait pu mieux se dérouler, mais… voilà, Kaï savait très bien que Vodka et lui ça ne faisait qu'un. Bah oui le carburant alors faut pas l'oublier.

« Bon à demain. »

Il soupira, il savait Kaï pas rancunier et prêt à le soutenir, mais il se demandait si dès fois la Vodka abusait de sa gentillesse.. enfin, la route de retour mon coco c'est en moto.

« Allo Bryan.. OUAIIIS MA PUUUUUTE JE T'AIME.. OKAY !!

- euh.. Tala, évites devant chez moi steuplaît Ok ! »

Puis Tala s'engouffra dans les brumes nocturnes…

Et Kaï retrouva sa lumière d'intérieur, enfin chez lui, loin du son grossier R'n B saucé américain, loin des stupidités des vigiles, loin des plaisanteries quoique légèrement sulfureuses de son ami Tala accompagné de quelques provocations de son âme sœur Bryan, juste de la tranquillité, du silence et de la détente. Il monta dans sa chambre se déshabilla puis s'enfonça dans un bain bien chaud et regarda le carrelage du plafond de la salle de bain, couleur marine, et ivoire, avec comme motif un mammifère bien élégant qui nageait joyeusement à travers ses trois vagues. Il fit balader ses yeux avant de réellement se savonner puis ensuite le rinçage et enfin l'essorage…

« Aaaaaaah 'tin qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien… mm.. un petit whisky maintenant et me voilà bien frais pour une nuit.. err.. okay qu'est ce que je me fait cette nuit…

-

« Aaaah…mmm…. Aattends.. t'as pas entendu quelqu'un toiiii…

- mais noon ma chérie… voyooons

- Mm….. aa Attends. Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un gosse ? »

L'homme se laissa glisser du corps de la femme d'une trentaine d'année puis fronça les sourcils.

« J't'ai dit quinze fois qu'il ne dira rien même s'il rentrait.

- ça veut dire que là si ça se peut il nous a déjà vu ?

- Roooo et pis merde c'est bon j'vais le foutre dehors comme ça tu seras tranquille et… »

L'homme prit une mèche blonde teinté et la tortiller contre son torse..

« On pourra continuer sans problème ma poupée. »

Et la 'poupée' sourit en soupirant. L'homme sortit en fermant la porte doucement, puis se mit à ronchonner.

« Putain de gosse, qu'est ce qui commence à me casser les couilles je vais .. »

L'homme ouvrit violemment la porte et vit un garçon d'environ la quinzaine qui ne faisait que dessiner sur le bureau ce qui fit du bruit c'est uniquement les tiroirs qui se fermaient un peu brutalement. L'homme s'approcha vivement de Rei qui mit ses bras en protection puis, une grosse main agrippa un maigre poignet et le força à se lever. Puis Rei rencontra les petits yeux foncés et perçants de l'homme qui était son 'tuteur' :

« Crétin, alerte la police on te diras rien maintenant tu va prendre tes fesses et tu dégages de là tu reviens pas avant demain trois heures compris. Et.. pas du matin. Allez.. dégages. »

Rei n'avais pas compris tout, l'homme avait dit ça d'une traite et lui avait peur de s'en prendre une, qu'il n'avait pas osé se redresser et laisser ses oreilles tout emmagasiner, mais il savait qu'il avait entendu 'dégages' et ça il savait que ça voulait dire de s'en aller' puis sans qu'il dise ou qu'il réagisse, la grosse main le força à s'avancer jusque dans le couloir et il vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et ensuite l'homme lui fit 'des gros yeux' ceux là c'était comme pour dire surtout ne conteste pas ou sinon…

Rei s'enfuit dans l'ascenseur sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment il était là, il ne comprenait pas, enfin, il savait qu'il était en pyjama et que l'heure de dormir ne tardait pas mais maintenant, il se trouvait en dehors de sa pièce où il devait dormir, mais … qu'est ce qu'il allait faire, que fallait il faire ?.. Pourquoi n'avait il pas écouter ce que le papa avait dit, il n'osait pas retourner alors, il sortit.

Dehors, il ne neigeait pas, il ventait, pire, ces rafales de 60km/h qui traverse le tissu pour atteindre la peau, ces rafales qui prennent et qui vole votre chaleur corporelle, qui la brise ou qu'il l'infecte, qui s'enfoncent dans chacune de vos pores qui entrent et … ça entre en vous, ça gèle et brise votre envie de continuer pourtant il le faut.  
Rei continua à marcher ses pantoufles au pied, la neige qui était resté par terre ne tardait pas à entrer à se fondre en eau pour pouvoir prendre comme otage vos ongles puis ensuite vos doigts de pieds, lentement, lentement elle fit son chemin jusqu'à atteindre votre sang, qui de suite sans demander son reste se glaça, et teinta les bouts de pied en bleu violacé. Et.. que reste t'il de cette sensation, ce froid qui aime mobiliser les membres, qui aime s'accaparer les articulations et qui bien sur s'attaque d'abord aux extrémités…

« .. Jjjjj……ff……. jjjj'.. j'ai….JJ…… .. fff… ffrr.. frrrroi… frrroid….mm……. »

Le froid a mobilisé la parole, mais fort heureusement, il reste encore le mental, ce cerveau qui n'arrêtait pas de penser, de poser des questions qui jamais n'eut de réponse, et ton rêve, ton imagination, ton espoir, ton amour à rester en vie.. et te voilà, au pays qui t'attends les bras ouverts, de la neige pure qui te fait penser au gâteau à la crème vanille de la maman de la première maman, et cette lueur de réverbère comme un rayon de soleil, on t'appelle ? sii.. je suis sur qu'on t'appelle, tends tes oreilles, frottes les vigoureusement, chauffes toi, ne perds pas espoir, il y a forcément une lumière quelque part qui t'ouvrera tes portes, siii… fouilles dans tes souvenirs.

**- hommage à 'la fille aux allumettes' œuvre de Hans Christian Andersen (pas sur XD)-**  
Dans ce coin de rue, Rei se releva, et ouvrit ses yeux, pépites d'or qui s'illuminent.. Bien sur que quelqu'un m'aime…

Une grille noire mouillée, ne la touche pas, de toute façon tu n'as même pas la force de lever ne serait ce qu'un doigt sur la sonnerie…. Dommage, ça nous aurait bien été utile non ?

Fouilles tu as une idée, tu as toujours des idées, originale pas comme les autres, mais tu le sait toi et uniquement toi qu'elles ont toujours été efficaces.

Rei fit le tour et vit une entrée, à travers des buissons. Gelés, il était gelé, il ne sentit même plus le sang qui coulait dans ses mains ses pieds, comme des glaçons, il souffrait de ses oreilles figés et de son nez dont il sentit le souffle frigorifiant sa gorge et entrant dans ses poumons.. mais il fallait continuer, jusqu'au bout. Un but c'est jusqu'à la fin qu'on le suit. Alors il traversa, l'effort, le courage où l'avait il trouvé, dans cette lueur au premier étage, dans une de ses innombrables fenêtres d'un château connu deux fois à présent, l'espoir comme ce rayon du soleil de midi, qui annonce le déjeuner…

Mais..

Mais… était ce un mirage ?... était ce justement encore un rêve ?...

Rei leva la tête, et tout en avançant juste au dessus de cette fenêtre pensa fatalité et malédiction… L'espoir se serait il envolé, comme de la boîte de Pandore ?... comme Horus, comme Osiris de 14 morceaux répandus sur tout la Terre ?... Comme lui qui maintenant se balança les bras accrochés entre croisés, glacés, les yeux clos, plissés, larmoyant, cristalline, et… et il fut enragé, pourquoi lui, pourquoi encore, comme ça ?.. Encore ? une fois ? ça leur suffisait pas de le voir souffrir de son autisme, était il réellement maudit ? Hein ?

« répp.. répondez moi… »

Il chuchotait, ses mains se crispaient sur ses avant bras, il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas réussir, quoiqu'il fasse, cela aboutissait à un échec, quo-…

De la fumée, son nez bien que frigorifié sentit de la fumée, de la fumée de cigarette.. mais elle n'était pas ici, il ne vit rien, qui s'embrasait.. il reprit le battement de cœur, il reprit le sang qui coula de ses veines, il reprit cette plume qui était abandonné, il tissa la suite de ses péripéties, il fit le tour et soupira… il se rassura, il se soulagea, le cœur se calma, il ne fallait pas lâcher, il ne fallait pas lâcher, pas encore, c'est encore trop tôt pour s'arrêter, trop tôt…

A présent, il entendit même de la musique… douce, il reconnaissait l'air, c'était.. c'était 'Le concerto pour piano' de Tchaïkovski.. il leva la tête oui il y avait bien de la lumière mais cette fumée de cigarette, d'où provenait elle ?.. Peu importe, il fallait atteindre la fenêtre comment, .. Rei se creusa la tête, il faut trouver un moyen, il fff… faut trouver un moyy … ff…. un moyen. Des cailloux, des brindilles, des mégots, des feuilles, .. mais OUI des cailloux, … il se chauffa les mains, OK elles ont du mal à chauffer, elles ont du mal, oh s'il vous plaît, j'ai fait tant d'effort pour arriver jusque là, tant, puis, qui n'entendrait pas la prière implorante d'un innocent en détresse ?

Lentement, il se baissa, encore un peu, doucement… ça tirait, ça faisait sii froid, la manche du pyjama qui rétrécissait parce qu'on allonge le membre, et la main qui essaie de former une pelle, et voilà quelque chose d'encore plus froid que la main qui ne l'aidait pas à se renfermer tant les doigts étaient congelés… c'est le moment, oui c'est le moment, mais… aurait il la force ? Sa force a marcher dans ce froid, sa force à réfléchir, sa force à rêver, sa force à se rappeler, sa force à se souvenir, sa force à l'avoir ramener jusque là, sa force à comprendre le sens de sa vie, tout ça, il ne faut pas l'oublier et puis surtout, surtout, sa force à avoir combattu son corps contre sa perte à l'hiver…. Sa force, petit à petit commençait à l'abandonner, mais quelque chose repris le flambeau, ce quelque chose était : la volonté, le désir de cette fenêtre lumineuse, chauffé, quelque chose de doux qui l'attendait.

-

« Putain mais où est ce que j'ai foutu cette maudite télécommande… faut le faire quand même… Aaaaah ouais.. dans ma chambre.

-

Toc… non ce n'était pas cette fenêtre, elle vient de s'éteindre c'était pourtant la plus proche il pourrait presque l'escalader mais pourquoi… pourquoi n'y avait il pas penser avant ?... sa force, lentement elle cédait de son territoire au froid glacial qui lentement désagrégeait petit à petit sa conscience…

-

« Mais oui dans ma chambre ! quel con ! »

Kaï le russe alluma la lumière de sa chambre et scanna visuellement la pièce et s'aperçut qu'elle se fondait à sa table de chevet.

« Aaah bah t'es là… »

Toc.

-

Si seulement… si seulement.. encore.. peut être un plus gros ?... mais…. Aah.. ça fait si mal le froid… la neige… est elle méchante, ou peut être que c'est son rôle de refroidir les choses qu'elle touche… mais il le faut… un seul effort, un seul.. une goutte, et, un geste, un seul, peut être le dernier, le dernier qui aura été jusqu'au bout..

-

TOC

« Bah oui j'me disait bien j'ai entendu quelque chose.. »

Kaï pas rassuré, se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre de son balcon et sortit, puis jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux sur le terrain.

« Ouais en même temps fait un peu noir. »

Un voleur ?... un crétin qu'en avait après ses parents… Ok ils sont riches mais ils ont bossés pour ça… qu'est ce que c'était..

Plus rien ?... et

-

… Kaï…

Le jeune autiste chuchota, sa gorge était complètement gelée, il n'arrivait pas à sortir un son de sa gorge, noon.. ne pars pas… je t'en prie ne pars pas… je t'en supplie ne pars pas, je t'en conjure, .. je t'en conjure… je….. t'en conjuure…….

« K……. »

-

« J'ai vu quelque chose bouger.. mm.. Ok on va prendre des précautions je lui préviens je lui f'rai sa peau … si ça se peut c'est s'bouffon de Tala !!!!!!!!!!! ALORS LUI !!!! »

Kaï prit le revolver de son père et détala en vitesse dehors, puis rentra à nouveau et prit un manteau et ressortit, se dirigea juste en dessous de sa chambre et… et… alluma sa lampe de poche

« Tala sors de là bouffon ! »

Un silence non, le bruit du vent dans les branches accompagna ce silence… La lampe blanche flasha tous les habitants végétaux de cette partie du terrain et… et… il s'enfonça il a trouvé quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas à du végétaux, quelque chose d'uniforme, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

« la dernière fois que je me fais un film d'horreur avec Bryan ! »

Le russe s'avança chargea son revolver et…

« BOUGES PAS ! »

ça ne risque pas Kaï, ça ne risque pas maintenant, le froid l'a déjà immobilisé, l'a déjà paralyser, comme si il travaillait avec le russe, comme si il était son sbire, l'a prit en otage mais qui était ce.

Kaï après un petit 5 minutes à observer si cette chose bougeait, pointa non pas son revolver rangé dans la poche de son manteau mais la lampe de poche.

« Qu'esse c'est que ça ? »

$-Un peu de cran Hiwatari !-$..

Le russe s'approcha se baissa et palpa la chose mais..

« Mais c'est… »

Quelle découverte, Kaï se dépêcha à présent, lui qui avait chaud, céda son manteau à quelque chose de plus précieux que de l'or, puis l'emporta vivement dans l'immense salon. Il ferma la porte d'entrée et installa un enfant de son âge près de la cheminée. Il l'allongea dans une chaise longue et le couvrit d'une couverture bien chaude et se fit une tasse de café.

Le russe s'éprit à penser…

$- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?... On t'a foutu à la porte ?.. mm… quand même faut être débile, crétin, et surtout inconscient de foutre les gens à la porte en pleine hiver, non mais vraiment !!.. Et toi.. -$

Le russe sourit, et cette personne paralysée par le froid ne trouva qu'une solution, et cette solution, fit bien plaisir à Kaï. Finalement, il se souvenait bien à présent, d'une chose.

-

Une promesse, il faut en tout les cas la tenir...

Et surtout… n'oublies jamais une promesse, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver…

----

--

Owari pour ce chappie, oui son bien court XDD bah faudras faire avec j'ai pas d'inspiration T.T… mais je tient le bon bout, je comprends pas j'ai la fin mais pas le milieu faut le faire XD

Ciao la compagnie ! prenez soin de vous ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello hello, ouiiii j'ai OSE le uploader XD malgré ma panne d'inspiration d'écriture, parce que bizarrement pour ce qui y est du dessin mon bloc - note 100 feuilles, en a fini de sa moitié !!! Bon assez parler de moi.

Jenjen (Soso, Kyky et Bunny bien sur) : merci tu peux pas savoir ce que ça me remonte ma volonté lààà, pour ce qu'il y ait du POV de Kaï, eeeeuuuh… tu compte faire quoi là.. je me sens pas rassuré pour un .. EH CEST PAS DANS WYWH au moins ??? XDDD.. Ah et pis Reirei.. nanann n'y pense même pas à être négliger, bien au contraire, j'ai encore deux autres fics à écrire mais faut que je termine ma BIG saga d'abord XD

Kalas 1209 : ahaha.. j'crois pas qu'on aimerais avoir un père comme celui là ou alors on préfèrerais se faire orphelin de père mentalement XD, mais… bon je ne dis rien tu le découvrira bien assez tôt (Rei t'as pas fini de te faire aimer, et tu connais le proverbe : qui aime bien… Châtie bien)

Luna 115 : aah nooon va pas mourir maintenant j'ai d'autres projet plus marrant, je vous rassure c'est pas pour tout de suite… je sais pas quand mais.. pas encore XD

Voilà j'ai terminé pour les réponses, si vous avez des questions concernant la fic, n'hésitez pas, le truc violet écrit en anglais est fait pour ça XD

Disclaimers : alors toi, je sais pas pourquoi mais t'es jamais ancrée dans ma mémoire !! Bref.. KAAAAAAAAAS, à toi  
Kas : nan. Veut mon mort moi d'abord  
Killy : disclaimers è.é

Kas : .. va dégager au 7e gouffre

Killy : tss… lâcheur, Beyblade … ah.. faut que je continue c'est ça ? bon.. d'accord, si vous y tenez.. V.V ne m'appartien.. DRA JAMAIIIIIIIIIEUUUUH..T.TXD

-----

---

Chapitre 7 : L'hiver d'un jour, sous un toit chaleureux…

_Le russe sourit, et cette personne paralysée par le froid ne trouva qu'une solution, et cette solution, fit bien plaisir à Kaï. Finalement, il se souvenait bien à présent, d'une chose…_

-

Ce sourire se dissipa, combien de temps était elle dehors, cette personne à présent inconsciente, peut être était elle en train de mourir ?..

$- c'est quoi cette stupide fatalité ?-$

-

Ça crépite, ça chauffe, ça émane une aura qui rétablit les fonctions de chacun des sens. Ces choses brunâtres qui s'illuminent doucement, comme des étoiles, et éclate petit à petit se désagrège et puis grâce au seul voile d'air se ravive de force et de flamme et doucement fument une odeur qui réveille lentement un nez doux et aquilin. Les morceaux de charbon de la cheminée s'adonnèrent à leur rôle préféré rétablir la chaleur corporelle d'un nouvel invité, c'était l'invité spécial de cette nuit. Cette nuit qui ne deviendra pas comme celle qu'il avait vécu jusque là…

Le russe, s'approcha et retira un peu la lourde couverture qui se fondit avec les tons du canapé cuir chocolat noir et de ses oreillers blanc et café. L'adolescent passa une main sur le front pâle de son nouvel ami.

Ami, c'est pour ça qu'il est venu ici. Parce qu'il avait retenu sa promesse, comment Kaï avait pu lui passer à côté de ça, comme si il prenait tous ses engagements à la légère, comme si, ceux qui concernait son nouveau compagnon de cœur ne comptait pour rien, un être humain est un être humain, quelque soit ses différences, on doit le comprendre comme n'importe quel autre, on doit l'aider et le soutenir et l'aimer comme on aime, depuis qu'on lui a dit qu'il faisait partie de ce cercle, de cet amitié, on DOIT le prendre sous son aile comme on lui a dit, lui s'en est rappeler, alors pourquoi pas nous ?

« Pardon Rei… »

Il se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et retira une brique de soupe. Puis en versa un peu dans la casserole et la mit à chauffer. Il revint dans le salon, le jeune autiste toujours allongé, mais cette fois, il avait bougé, une main se crispa sur un bout de couverture, Kaï encercla cette main qui était tendue et lentement, elle abandonna cette position, le russe entendit alors la respiration lente et paisible de Rei, rassuré il se releva et afin de le mettre à l'aise enleva les grosses lunettes noires et ouvrit un bouton et deux de la chemise du pyjama. Et il repensa en approchant un pouf et la table basse en verre vers le canapé, cette personne fragile mentalement, vient de passer combien de temps dehors, et puis, comment a-t-elle fait pour trouver le courage de taper tout ce chemin jusqu'ici, et… comment a-t-il fait pour pouvoir rester éveillé jusqu'à tout à l'heure, c'est incroyable, le russe sourit en laissant ses yeux se poser sur la cage thoracique fébrile, et pourtant bien forte.

« mmm… a.. »

Kaï se leva de suite et éteignit la casserole versa le contenu dans le bol et amena encore bien fumant ce récipient en porcelaine blanche, posa un dessous de plat et ensuite le bol et rencontra deux faibles orbes de soleil.

Jamais il ne les avait vu d'aussi près. Kaï admira ses pépites, l'autiste paraissait avoir des grands yeux, ou peut-être que c'est parce que Kaï avait l'habitude de voir les yeux rétrécis à travers le verre épais des lunettes. Et ces différentes teintes de jaunes qui se fondaient entre elles, qui s'irisait de cristaux, Kaï en était ébahi.

Un souffle, celui d'un flocon seul qui retrouva son reflet sur une flaque d'onde miroitante..

« K.. »

Le russe concerné passa sa main encore une fois sur le front et la laissa tomber en effleurant la joue gauche.

« t'en fais pas, ici tu es en sécurité, repose toi. »

L'autiste fut très surpris, il devait faire un petit retour en arrière mentalement, il tenta de s'asseoir.

« Attends je vais t'aider, doucement, d'accord »

Le voilà assis, une forte chaleur s'empara de son front, mais elle ne tiendra pas tête face à la fraîcheur d'un regard. Ça y est il se rappelle maintenant, bien sur, il se souvint à présent de ce qui l'avait ramené jusque là, ah mais ouiii, il était tombé après, et puis plus rien et maintenant le voilà en face de son ami, de son ami qui ne l'avait pas oublié.

« Tiens je crois que ça te fera du bien »

Rei regarda les yeux grands ouverts à présent, mais se sentant un peu faible, tendit deux mains blafardes, sa tête lui paraissait un peu lourde et elle pencha de côté. Kaï laissa le bol chaud sur les genoux recouvert de la couverture et l'installa plus confortablement en donnant une meilleure position pour le dos.

« Merrrci.. »

Ses battements de paupières étaient lourds, et Kaï s'assit à ses côtés sur le pouf et…

$- Un peu d'enthousiasme Kaï faut sourire dans la vie ..-$

Rei sentit à même ce sourire forcé, un regard qui l'accompagnera tout le long de ce jour. Le jeune autiste ne mit pas longtemps à terminer sa soupe, Kaï laissa allumé le lecteur CD (An : le genre de Hi-Fi high tech, et pis avec leur home cinéma et tout là XD) qui diffusa une ambiance calme et sereine de quoi accompagné des mouvements de violons et les touches délicates d'un piano, puis..  
« Dis moi Rei, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

C'est vrai que le ton s'était un peu endurcit, Rei interpréta par une distance soudaine. Cherche une petite réponse.. Quelque chose qui ne le dér-…

« Mmmm.. eess.. est que… est ce qu, que je vais te déranggg, ger ?

Kaï débarrassa le bol, en allant rejoindre la cuisine se décida à être un peu plus doux à l'égard de l'autiste. C'est vrai si il avait posé cette question, c'était certainement parce que Kaï avait sortit ça d'un coup sec. Il se rendait compte que Rei était bien sensible au ton des phrases, et même à chaque mot dont il comprenait le sens.

$- oué, faut que je fasse gaffe, ça s'rait dommage ..-$

Dommage ? Qu'est ce qu'il serait dommage ? Le fait de devoir faire attention à ce qu'on dit ? Non. Mais alors quoi ? Tout simplement le fait de rompre cette promesse pour une simple fausse note. Il revint de la cuisine et vit en entrant que Rei s'était levé et admirait la gigantesque vitrine remplit de Compilation, d'album et Cd en tout genre. Le russe s'approcha du canapé et plia la couverture. Puis se dirigea vers la vitrine et posa une main sur le poignet incrusté dedans. Rei soubresauta en rougissant, il avait laissé des traces de doigt et un peu de buée.

« Tu veux en écouté un ? »

Rei se demanda si c'était pas déplacé, et puis.

« Et bien ? il n'y en a aucun de ton goût ? si je te demande ça c'est parce que ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire… »

Rei le regarda, le russe avait toujours ce sourire tendre, quelque chose, comme une main virtuelle qui lui ouvrait une brèche vers la lumière. Il sourit de tout son cœur.

« mm.. j'aime bien… 'Shepherd Moons' Enya . »

Kaï prit la pochette correspondante et l'inséra dans le lecteur CD.

« très bon choix, ma mère l'adore et moi aussi. »

Rei tilta de suite sur la réponse.

« mm.. il sont pas là tes .. p-..ppp.. parents ? »

Kaï émit un rire velouté et caché, en voyant son compagnon paniqué.

« Non, t'en fais pas ils sont à des milliers de kilomètres à cette heure ci ! »

Rei fit des yeux tout ronds. Et d'ailleurs, Kaï fronça les sourcils.

« Dis moi Rei, est ce que tu vois bien sans tes lunettes ? »

Une hésitation, pourtant il ne fallait plus mentir, encore moins à un ami, un ami qui avait accordé un vœu mais en même temps. Il sentit deux mains lui prendre les bras doucement et ses yeux d'or plongèrent dans ceux de braise.

« Rei, raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé d'accord, je ne te ferai rien c'est promis, tu es mon ami tu le sais.

-.. m.. Mais c'est q-

- Reiiii, qu'est ce que je t'ai diiiiit. »

Rei sourit confus et timide, et en même temps il se sentait siii bien sous la pression si chaleureuse des mains de Kaï.

« J'ai pas, hihihi, j'ai pas compris en fait, exx … exactement ce qu'il s'est passé… mrfihihihhi.. c'est vrai en plus !

- Et ben commence par le début.

- aaaah, ben au débuuut, msss, on a prit le petit déj-

- Non, Rei le début c'est juste avant que tu ne viennes ici pas le matin. »

Transformations de phrases pour une compréhension facile et adapté à un cerveau fragile..

« aaaah d'accooord.. ben, j'étais dans ma chambre et je dessinais… et là.. je sais pas pourquoi, mm.. pourtant j'ai pas fait de bruit ! et puis il est venu et là j'ai pas compris il a crié doucement.. et… et après.. »

Le jeune chinois baissa la tête tristement.

« il a dit.. dégages, c'est tout ce que j'ai compris… »

(an : voulais couper là me suis dit ça allait être marrant XD.. bon on va continuer hein ? ..XDDD)

« c'est .. marrant, mais je lui aurait presque dit merci. »

Rei ne comprit pas, Kaï remercierai l'homme qui l'a mis à la porte, qui l'a forcé à sortir, à supporter le froid, à se faire mal, à se dire du mal, à pleurer, à se maudire et…

« Je le remercierai de m'avoir envoyé un ami. Rei ici, tu es le bienvenu. »

De son côté, Kaï en effet, était bien content de l'avoir revu, parce que mine de rien ça le changeait de Tala, ou Bryan ou même Oliver, parce qu'il était différent, avait une approche du monde tellement différente, parce qu'il y avait tant à faire avec lui, tant à comprendre avec lui et, il pouvait tant se permettre de donner de l'amitié… Beaucoup de choses le traversaient à l'esprit rien qu'en passant une fraction de seconde sur cette personne, et aussi, parce qu'il se sentait autrement avec lui. Il ne se sentait pas le misérable qui avait souffert, parce que il se sentait délivré, et à cause de sa situation précédente, il aimerait maintenant le délivrer à son tour, Parce qu'il le sentait malgré cette différence génétique, tellement proche de lui…

Kaï l'emmena dans sa chambre.

« Viens je vais te donner de quoi dormir. Tu dois être fatigué, non ?

-hihihi.. je viens de dormir là ! »

Malgré cette réponse qui était bien concrète le russe comprit tout de même que le froid avait laissé quelques séquelles sur le visage du jeune chinois. Rei de son côté admira encore et encore, les magnifiques vitraux du long couloir, à même l'obscurité de la nuit s'illuminèrent de lueur lunaire. Puis voyant son guide s'éloigné il s'empressa de le rejoindre. Puis Rei entra dans une pièce qui lui était familière.

« Ah ça n'a pas changé hihihi. »

Kaï sourit, l'exclamation soudaine l'a surpris. Puis il ouvrit son armoire et piocha une grande chemisette, la lui tendit.

Mauve…

« mmm… J'aime bien ..ss… cette couleur.. »

Kaï sourit, et bien, c'est une chose de plus sur lui à garder pour soi

« Dis moi, tu veux dormir dans ma chambre, ou tu préfères une autre ?

- Baaaah.. hihihi.. j'sais pas ! »

Kaï soupira, puis roula des yeux et lui présenta une autre chambre.

« La salle de bain est juste à côté, compris ? »

Le jeune chinois hocha la tête, puis Kaï ferma la porte de la nouvelle chambre de Rei. Ce dernier s'assit doucement sur le lit et commença à faire balader ses mains sur la couverture, puis s'éprit à penser…  
Une grande chambre, si grande, et.. seul il était à l'occuper… comme là-bas… comme maintenant, il fait sombre, à même le lampadaire qui émit une lueur diffuse, sombre, ce reflet dans son cœur, il est seul dans cette chambre, il entendit à travers les vitres le vent son compagnon nocturne, puis…

« Rei tu s-… »

Kaï est entré dans sa chambre, il est entré parce qu'il se demandait si le chinois n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose, comme de l'eau, ou .. mais là ce qu'il trouvait en face de lui, était deux pépites d'or qui versait de l'argent…

« Rei.. ça va ? »

Question maladroite, vite rattrapée par deux mains adroites, qui à présent caressait le dos.. Rei s'essuya vigoureusement les joues puis…

« Pp.. pardon…

- Mais non, voyons, n'importe quoi !!.. c'est pas grave d'accord, ça arrive à tout le monde, hein ?.. »

$-.. ouais.. à tout le monde…-$

« pourquoi tu pleures hein ? Dis moi Rei, tu as le droit de me le dire, tu sais, je suis là pour ça.. »

Il était là pour lui, serait il là toujours, tout le temps qu'il en aurait besoin ? Pourrait il toujours se confier… mais là tout de suite, il y est.. alors, suis le cours du temps, et accomplit le blanc pour enlever le noir…

« C… cc… ss.. C'est pp .. c'set parce que… je… je suis tout seul… »

Kaï sourit…

$- si c'était que ça !... -$

Mais ce « que ça » est tout de même lourd à porter, Kaï fit le tour de ce qu'il avait vu concernant le chinois, c'est vrai qu'il était TOUJOURS et TOUT LE TEMPS, tout seul !.. à l'école, à la maison, dans la cour.. et maintenant.. ici.

« Viens, on va regarder un peu la télé, d'accord, et si tu veux, on dormira tout les deux sur le lit des parents comme il est grand Ok ? »

Rei rougit… voilà. . voilààà ce que t'as fait, tu l'as encore une fois obligé à céder à tes caprices !... Vraiment, toi !.. il y avait bien autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de toi, et puis tu es grand non ?  
Mais.. mais je voulais juste… juste que quelqu'un soit avec moi ce soir… juste ce soir… je voulais..  
En profiter.. c'est ça ?... mais tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé à cause de ce profit ? tu te rappelles, il y a quelques années, ce qu'il s'est passé, à cause de toi ?

C'est pas ma faute.. enfin, je ne crois pas… je ne veux pas qu'il se passe la même chose.. je ne veux plus….

« Kaï ?

- Oui..

- Est-ce… sss…. Est-ce que tu.. va t'en aller un jour ?... a cause de moi, est ce que tu vas mourir ? »

Kaï ouvrit les yeux bien grands.. mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette question ?... elle fait bien peur tout de même.. qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait à parler de Mort comme ça ? pourquoi ?...

« Mais non voyons !.. qui t'as dit que je partirais ?et je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, non tu ne me déranges pas, et si c'est moi qui propose c'est parce que j'en ai aussi envie, tu sais pour te dire franchement, si je n'aime pas la personne je lui aurai dit depuis longtemps ;) »

Kaï posa son regard de braise sur les pépites non convaincu de Rei… ah ?

« Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?.. Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit le stupide papa là ???!! »

Je lui dis ?.. ou pas…. Je le veux bien, mais, après… je sais qu'il va plus vouloir me croire… je ne lui dirais pas… pas aujourd'hui…

« Rei vient tu m'as l'air fatigué, c'est normal.. allez viens ! »

Kaï descendit puis s'installa avec lui sur le canapé, les voilà côte à côte, sur l'immense divan chocolat et une couverture café sur eux, une cheminée pour la chaleur, une télé pour l'ambiance et nous voilà aux pays des Rêves pour un, et pour l'autre… et pour l'autre…

« .. m…. qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont encore foutu dans le crâne ?.. on me l'a jamais faîte à moi celle là !! »

Kaï sentit une tête se poser doucement sur son épaule et une main qui accrochait son haut de pyjama. Le russe tenta de bouger mais, cette main se crispa et ..

« Okayyy, je bouges pas !.. et moi.. j'dors où ? hein ?? »

---

DRIIIIING DRIIIIING….. tuut… Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de la Famille Hiwatari veuillez laissez un message après le bip sonore, nous vous ferons le plaisir de vous rappeler..biiip… « EH BOUFFON DE NAZI AMEEEENE TOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.. j'ai un super plan pour aujourd'hui.. allez quoi ça fait 15 ans que j't'appelle t'étais même pas encore réveillé espèce de lazy - ass !! OI ALLEZ FAUT Y ALLLER ON EST MOTIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE… ah merde j'ai oublié.. Bof.. je sais que tu sais c'est qui qui te fait de SUPER messages animés comme ça.. y a que moi et ouaiiis !!.. bon à tout à l'heuuuuuure !!.. » biiip..

« Crétin de Tala… »

Le russe éteignit le répondeur et se glissa du corps flegme du jeune chinois, puis partit se doucher…

-

Il n'y a personne à côté… il se souvenait qu'il y avait quelqu'un, espère qu'elle ne soit pas fâché cette personne.. Rei se leva de suite, puis ouvrit grand les yeux, oui bien sur il est toujours dans la maison de Kaï mais.. lui , n'y était pas… Il se leva, et cette fois, c'est un sourire qu'il afficha sur le visage….

-

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… Mon dieuuuu, j'adoooore les bains matinals !... Mmm.. bon allez faut bouger là ! »

Le russe sortit noblement et s'essuya avec la même délicatesse, puis …

« Mmm.. mais.. .héhé.. c'est cool ça ! »

Il huma de tout son cœur, une odeur qui commença à s'emparer des narines du russe, qui d'ailleurs descendit rejoindre le foyer de cette odeur…

« Bonjour Rei ! »

Le concerné sursauta.. puis sourit timidement, oui faut pas oublier qu'on l'a fait sans demander la permission…

« Mm… jj.. je voulais… Hm.. faire une sss..sssurpris..sse »

Kaï releva les sourcils.. puis rit doucement,

« Eh bien, elle est réussie ! »

Kaï aida Rei à préparer la table puis ils dégustèrent joyeusement les crêpes tout juste croustillante.

« Elles sont délicieuses Rei, c'est très bon.

- Hihi.. mmerciii.. »

Le jeune autiste rougit du compliment, il le savoura tout autant que la crêpe, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il en recevait… des compliments.

« Dis moi Rei, à quelle heure tu dois rentrer ? »

Rei arrondit les yeux, il fut soulagé, soulagé que Kaï lui ai posé cette question, parce que sans ça.. sans ce moment, il aurait oublié de le lui dire, c'est d'ailleurs ça, il avait oublié de lui en faire part. puis.. c'est tout de même décevant de le dire…

« .. trois heures.. euuh.. hihi, de l'après midi ! »

Kaï hocha la tête.

« Si tu veux on fera une grande ballade, ça te dit, et puis, il y a une fête foraine sur le parc à côté tu es d'accord ? Je t'achèterai tout ce que tu veux. »

Faire plaisir… quel agréable chose, .. de plus, faire plaisir à quelqu'un qui ne refuserai pas, ou plutôt qui en mériterait….

« Mais… baaah j'ai pas d'habits ! »

Kaï posa son index sur le nez de Rei..

« Mais il n'a pas à s'en faire Rei - rei.. je lui en donnerai des habits ! »

Un tendre rire et un sourire chaleureux.. cette journée, sûr qu'elle restera inoubliable dans le cœur de Reirei !

-

« alors.. lequel tu préfères ? le rouge ou le Bleu ?

- mm… j'aime le bleu.. comme tes cheveux !...aa… attends…. Je sais pas !

- Reiii déciiide, on a pas tout le temps !

- Bah… eeeuh.. ce que tu veux !

- Et bien.. on a qu'à faire confiance au hasard ça te vas ?

- Pfrrrhihihihi.. si tu veux.. je sais pas !! »

Kaï tira deux cordes puis, en leva une joli peluche mauve !

« Waaaaaah !!.. elle est jolie !!

- Oui, aussi jolie que toi ! »

Rei sourit. Il est tellement gentil, Kaï, à toujours lui faire des compliments…

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? Viens il y a des bancs là-bas. »

Rei suivit le russe, tenant la peluche contre son cœur. Les voilà tranquille, loin du son, loin des bruits, loin de la foule, dominant, un fabuleux jet d'eau, au dessous d'un ciel ivoire.

« Je reviens, tu bouges pas d'accord. »

Loin des sombres représailles du papa, loin des méchancetés des autres élèves et des moqueries des gens de la ville, loin des tristes moments de solitude, il se sentait sii bien, si chaud, là tout de suite, il aurait voulu que ça reste ainsi, comme ça, que le temps se fige, qu'il arrête tout mouvement, toutes aiguilles des planètes…

« Coucou ! »

Rei releva la tête puis posa la peluche entre les deux jambes et prit un bâton de bois sur lequel était enroulé une délicieuse texture sucrée rosée…

« Mmmmm.. cc.. c'est booon !

- Hihi.. bien sur c'est fait pour ça, je t'avais dit que j'en prendrais ! »

Pourquoi il est gentil ? pourquoi il n'est pas comme les autres ? est ce que lui a-..non, non, s'il était comme Rei alors il ne serait pas en train … pourquoi se poser tant de question compliqué ?.. pourquoi ne pas vivre ce moment unique dans de plus agréables esprits ?...

« Kaï ?

-Mm

- Ss.. eeuh… A quoi… à quoi tu penses tout de suite ? »

La réponse vint naturellement.

« A toi…. Et moi. Sur ce banc, et la barbe à papa qui décore tes lèvres ! »

Rei fixa d'une drôle de manière Kaï puis passa sa main sur ses lèvres et éclata de rire.

Innocent et délicat comme une plume qui venait de naître !

-

« Rei… il faut rentrer maintenant. »

-------

-----

--

Ja ne !...T.T aaah j'adore ces petits moments si intimes entre Reirei et Kaï ! Il était beau ce chapitre, je l'ai bien aimé et vous ?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour bonjour, ça fait toujours plaisir de revenir ici… T.T… viii, toujours plaisir de partager des grands moments de visualisation de lettres.. allez faut y aller !

Soso, JenJen, Kyky et Bunny : …. Merci Jenjen… non vraiment.. fallait pas V.V'.. sinon… moi j'attends TA suite èé na !!!!... KAS JE TE LA REVAUDRAIS CETTE BAFFEUUUUH !!!!  
Kas : hihihi.. allez quoi ! grâce à moi ta jauge d'inspiration a dépassé le seuil extrême  
.. Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?... mais.. j'ai pas terminé tu va voir !!  
Kalas 1209 : Thank youuuu T.T… ces moments sont des spéciales dédicaces à toi, qui demande toujours du sourire !! y en aura… peut être d'autre.. pas sur XD.. dépend de mon humeur  
Kas : .. là ça risque pas il est exécr-  
Luna 115 : Merciii !!.. la suite?.. bah là voilà.. très courte T.T. désolééeeee

… donc Kiss à vous trois et merci pour vos reviews et aux autres incognito aussi de venir passer quelques heures de leurs temps sur ces quelques lignes ...

-

J'ai oublié V.v"..  
$- pensée de Kaï-$  
j'comprends pas pourquoi j'oublie toujorus aussi  
Disclaimers : ... sans commentaires... histoire de le mettre quand même ...XD

---

Chapitre 8 : Pourquoi ?

-

« … »  
Deux russes qui se regardent puis….  
«BWOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA.."»  
$-.. y a des fois.. je me demande pourquoi je lui confie tout à celui là !...-$  
« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…HHHIHIHIHIHIHHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAAAAAAAA… »  
$-.. non sérieux.. Pourquoi je l'ai ouverte.. Mais dîtes moi juste.. POURQUOI ???-$  
Deux russes en plein fou rire, et un autre plutôt contrarié…  
$- J'vous jure y a des fois on voudrait… Ouais… Pourquoi tuer n'est pas légal ??-$  
Peut être qu'un éclaircissement de situation s'impose (An : .. ch'ais paaaas XD.. et vous ??)  
$- Franchement… pourquoi, ils sont venus ICI ?... pourquoi ?... Maintenant ?... pourquoi ?... comme ça.. Et surtout mais juste surtout EUX ?!!!!!!!!!!!!-$

« J'me casse.  
- attends KAÏÏÏÏÏ.. allez sois plus marrant mais sérieux.. C'est vraie cette histoire ? »

Un grand souffle rauque et une colère encore plus noire envahit l'esprit d'un saphir…

« Non.. mais.. je me demandais.. ahem.. si tu bluffais pas… paske.. là.. BRFFHIHIHI..HAHAHA..AAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA… »  
C'en fut trop pour Kaï, il prit son sac et sortit à grand pas rapide du square pour rentrer chez lui. Suivi .. quelques secondes après par un russe cheveux flammes..  
« Attends.. mais.. mais Kaï .. atteeeeeeeeeeeeeeends.. quoi !! t'es fâché ??.. Mais.. y avait pas de mal à rire.. bon okay, c'était un petit peu sur toi mais.. OOOH et puis toi aussi làà prendre tout au premier degré……. Kaï ?? KAÏ ???.. EH MEC !!!! pfff… n'empêche je te signale-  
-Eh Tala.. Tu vas chez Kaï ? moi, j'vais au ciné ! »

Dilemme…. Vite réglé

« YEAH !!!! un tit film d'horreur pour me remettre de mes émotions ! »

-

Dehors, il ne vente plus, dehors, comme par hasard un soleil radieux et une température douce pour une fin d'après midi… Paradoxe, son cœur est retourné dans l'obscurité.. presque.. au moins ce jour là, aujourd'hui.. il n'eut … il n'eut que du bonheur. Le jeune autiste enfermé par 4 murs sourit. Quel fut ce plaisir, que de rester auprès d'un ami, que de s'être réveillé en douceur, que d'avoir rit sans complexe, que d'avoir pu sourire sans reproches, que d'avoir pu… tout simplement vivre normalement. Rei se pencha sur une feuille blanche format demi - raisin et admira le croquis qu'il venait de terminer. C'était.. sur un banc… sous un ciel d'ivoire qu'il retracera un souvenir.. et…. Et ce souvenir…. Il le donnera parce qu'ici.. il sait qu'il se déchirera.

-

La brusque contrariété s'évanouit après une musique douce… il sourit, il sourit à cette musique diffuse, il n'avait pas enlevé le CD de l'album choisit hier. Non, Kaï avait laissé, cette suave harpe qui délectait ses sens de détente. C'était tellement bien aujourd'hui, il sait qu'il se sentait bien, il sait qu'il s'était senti bien à ce moment là..  
« ALORS POURQUOI IL EST VENU ME LA GACHER SATANE TALA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
$-… heureusement que je suis seul !-$  
Puis il repensa en arrangeant un tabouret… Pourquoi la vie est elle ainsi pour certain et pas d'autre ?... pourquoi certains peuvent choisir alors que d'autres doivent subir ? Pourquoi …  
Puis il s'allongea et releva une de ses mèches d'argent bleuté… Pourquoi lui, est il venu dans sa vie ? Pourquoi.. quand il le voit, il ne pense qu'à le sortir de là ? Pourquoi quand il le voit, il SE voit ?.. Pourquoi, tant de question tourne autour de lui ?...  
Le russe sortit du salon, traversa un long couloir, prit un manteau, ses chaussures et sortit dehors… traversa le long chemin de gravier à pied traversa la grille fermée derrière lui et .. entama à pied jusqu'au centre ville puis…

Puis..

-

Rei avait terminé de dîner. Il retourna dans sa chambre.. Que faire ? Il est tout seul. Il ne fait rien, il n'y a rien à faire, il tourna en rond, il se mit au balcon, ne sortit pas, non, juste admira le panorama urbain vu du 6e étage à travers cette vitre poussiéreuse.

-

Il traversa le carrefour, son écharpe qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, il accéléra le pas sous les réverbères qui le guidèrent jusqu'à…

-

Deux pépites qui s'illuminèrent. Je l'ai vu.. mais… Pourquoi ?.. Pourquoi il est là ?.. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?.. Est-ce que.. est ce que c'est… Aaah j'aimerais tant que ce soit pour ça… Pourquoi ?.. Pourquoi je veux que ce soit pour moi qu'il soit venu ? Et.. et si… Mais.. pourquoi lui est il venu ?

-

Trop tard pour reculer, c'est ici qu'on voulait atterrir de toute façon. Et puis… si, oui c'est vrai..  
$- Il m'a manqué !-$  
Drôle de remarque !.. Pourquoi l'avoir pensé si fort ? Pourquoi être revenu le voir ? Pourquoi ? alors que.. alors qu'à la base tout devait s'arrêter là ! Oui, c'est vrai.. Kaï pensa, il pensa qu'à la base il ne pouvait même pas le sentir, il ne voulait même pas le voir ni même l'effleurer, c'était limite s'il ne se donnait pas un périmètre de sécurité autour de cet autiste. Il se souvint même en avoir eu peur une fois. Bizarre.. évolution ….  
$- c'est ça.. vas y coco fait de l'anthropologie maintenant !-$

-

Cela fait bien plus d'un quart d'heure, que cette vision avait disparue… Il se sentit, de suite embaumé par la tristesse. Voilà !.. à force d'y avoir pensé, on en souffre maintenant.. ces drôle de chose qui nous on même pas fait mal qui vous frappe plus fort que si on en avait souffert… Pourquoi ça fait plus mal qu'une claque ? Pourtant çà n'a rien eu de physique.. Alors est ce que le mental fait plus mal que le Physique ?.. Pourquoi est ce que c'est ainsi ?..Pourquoi l'ami lui fait si mal ? enfin, pourquoi parce qu'on a cru le voir qu'une milliseconde signifierait qu'il viendrai ici et dans ce cas.. que faire ??... Pourquoi est ce qu'avoir un ami signifierai … le vide à présent ?.. Pourtant, on a passé du temps avec, il a fallu se séparer parce que sinon justement il aurait eu mal !

-

Et si il se retrouverait face au truc nommé père ?. Et si justement au moment où il allait frapper il entendrait des grondements, des remontrances, des pleurs, des sanglots, de celui avec qui il a choisi de partager quelques moments de joie ? Et si .. et qu'est ce qu'il devrait faire maintenant, et après, et comme si… comme ça.. ET…  
« et merde.. »

-

Un ami…. C'est un rayon de soleil quand on le voit, quand il n'est pas là.. c'est… la nuit sans étoile et sans lune… Quand il est fâché.. c'est un vent glacial qui traverse votre cœur… Quand il vous sourit c'est, l'aurore… Quand il vous fait un compliment, c'est.. L'ascension.. Et… et quand vous avez peur de ne plus le revoir.. oui.. ça serait la Mort…

-

Toc toc toc

-

Résurrection ?..

-

$-S'il.. s'il ne répond pas c'est.. soit il n'est pas là.. soit il a peur.. soit il est dans sa chambre et alors ça doit certainement dire que son tuteur est là… aaaaaah bordel qu'est ce que je fous lààà !!!-$ stressé ?... Pourquoi se sentir stressé ? Quand on sait maîtriser toutes les situations.. aaah une qu'on a jamais essayé forcément.. on est pas habitué….

-

Qu'est ce que dois je faire… Est-ce que… c'est lui ?.. Et si.. et si c'était le père ??... Naan , le père aurait ses clés il aurait ouvert.. et si.. et si comme la dernière fois il les avait oublié.. ooh… OOOH CEST PAS VRAI..

Et voilà là sueur qui coule, le cœur qui bat de plus en plus fort, et les membres qui commencent à trembler pourtant les pieds avancent inconscients !

-

« Tant pis… j'ai dû vraiment être con pour me mettre moi aussi dans une situation pareille .. c'est quoi encore ça.. la poisse ???? »  
Ses pieds à lui firent demi-tour quand…

-

L'autiste a trouvé le courage malgré la pression de la peur et de l'effroi dans son cœur, il a trouvé le courage d'avancer ses pieds ses jambes, d'allonger le bras, de tourner le poignet de sa main et enfin. D'ouvrir la porte…

-

Un silence.

Un silence, que seul les regards trouvèrent la place de la parole. Les voilà face à face, sans un mot. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se lit dans leurs yeux ? L'un d'or l'autre de feu, l'un de surprise, l'autre de soulagement, l'un devenu heureux et l'autre… satisfait.

L'autiste s'inclina légèrement pour lui faire signe d'entrer. Kaï il était vrai, hésita, mais connaissant Rei, ou plutôt il su que Rei était conscient de la présence interdite de Kaï et que si il l'admettais alors c'est que « le père » était absent pendant un long moment.

De nouveau à l'intérieur mais toujours ce silence, sain, respectueux, agréable, pour les deux adolescents qui maintenant étaient... dans la cuisine, Rei prépara du thé, un Ceylan, l'autre Earl grey…

-

« … Pourquoi.. mm… tu es venu ? »

Les thés furent servies.

« Parce que. »

-----

--

--

-----

YEAH !! j'ai ENFIN terminé !!!!.. enfin, parce que je trouvais que j'avais bien traîné !! Et que j'avais perdu de l'inspiration en cours de route XD !!!!.. enfin, je suis contente, et c'est là que les choses vont se corser héhéhé, mais je vous en dis pas plus sinon, c'est pas marrant !!!

Kas : j'peux ?  
Killy : nan, t'es puni  
Kas... boude...

Maintenant vous savez qu'il ne faut jamais posé une question par "pourquoi".. la réponse sera toujours "parce que"


	9. Chapter 9

OI Comment allez vous derrière vos écrans ? Moi ?.. Bah.. on s'en fout un peu en fait XD ! Alors tite réponse au review…  
Jenjen : …. Bah… Tu sais comme tu l'as remarqué il existe plusieurs type de relations, et plusieurs « portes » liés à l'amitié et tu en as désignés une, je ne peux pas te contredire, puisque n'ayant pas encore vécue ce genre d'expérience, je ne peux rien dire, j'espère juste que tu t'en sortiras, connaissant ton courage… oui… Moi ce que j'ai décrit c'est une plume d'espoir pour que chacun comprenne, mais il y a la plus qu'un message peut être que je décrirais tout ce que je voulais dire à la fin de cette fic (sii il y auras une fin XD et je la sens proche !! – enfin j'dis ça mais c'est ptêt pas sur XDD)

Désolé pour le retard, masi il y avait un problème d'uploading !

Soso, Bunny, Kyky : Prenez soin de notre Jenjen adorée, et de vous trois aussi  
Kas : rendez moi JenJen z'allez voir elle pètera la forme gniahahaha !  
Killy : .. err..ptêt pas XD

Kalas 1209 : Ah !.. Merciiii mille fois encore ça me fait bien plaisir qu'elle te plaise (oulà répétition XD), si ça te fait sourire alors tant mieux la fin aussi comme promis

Marie-Pier : je ne t'en veux pas ma chérie ne t'en fais pas !. mais je vois avec une grande joie que tu suis toujours mes histoires alors encore merci.

Luna 115 : je te rassure de suite tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines quand je t'avait dit que ça allais se corser !!

Et merci aux petits autres inconnus témoins oculaire qui ne veulent ou ne désirent pas laisser d'empreinte littéraires.  
A plus tard !

---

Chapitre 9 : Les jours se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas.

An : comme dit, les choses vont se corser.. je suis… absolument… méchante XD

-

-

Et voilà donc le cadre tout juste terminé d'être rattaché, soigneusement, le voilà laissé à d'autres mains qui tout aussi délicatement le glissèrent dans le sac plastique taille XXL.

Deux pépites qui rirent et deux orbes flammes qui approuvèrent.

« mmm… Je ss.. je suis content q.. que tu ..

- Mais c'est normal Rei, moi .. aussi. »

Le chinois l'emmena vers la sortie de l'appartement et regarda avec joie l'ombre s'en aller, tenant dans sa main quelque chose de sii précieux. Et dans la sienne quelque chose qui semblera vitale pour les prochains jours.

La nuit qui descendit des cimes urbaines accompagna de son astre, une noble âme. Kaï s'enfuit jusque dans sa demeure. Il fut si heureux pour Rei qui avait gardé de lui de si bons souvenirs, il se sentait léger, c'était tellement nouveau, et marrant aussi, comme si il se berçait rien que des sourires de l'autiste. Les relations entre eux furent tellement profondes à présent. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, et approuvait en installant le cadre – souvenir de cette merveilleuse journée. Il sourit en voyant les deux adolescents en train de déguster la barbe à papa. Et une fois retourné, il posa la peluche qui décorerait à présent le couvre lit le jour venu. Puis se mit en pyjama et ferma les yeux pour atteindre un profond et délicieux sommeil.

----

Rei se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres et pour encore une fois s'assurer qu'il était bien présent ouvrit le tiroir et souleva la montagne de paperasse dessinée pour atteindre un petit objet métallisé qui était muni d'un mini pavé alpha – numérique. Kaï le lui a donné hier soir, il lui a dit que comme ça, ils pourront se voir dès que le père s'en allait. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il ne pourrait plus être seul les après midis et en plus, il pourrait aussi déguster le thé avec quelqu'un qui aime le thé. Il en fut tellement soulagé, tellement heureux et –

« LEVES TOI ET PREPARE MOI MON CAFE !!! »

Routine habituel qui ne changea rien elle.

-

« Alooooors .. racooonte, vous vous êtes lécher la bouche ? qu'est ce que t'as fait hier hein ? tu l'as sauté ou pas ?

- t'es en manque ou quoi ?

- Rooo.. faut pas le prendre si mal, je suis absolument pas contre le fait que tu te lâche sur un malade mental !

- Ferme ta gueule espèce de bouffon parce que sinon j'arrête tout de suite tes alimentations financières et amuse toi ne serait ce qu'une fois de te foutre de sa gueule et moi je vais m'amuser à défigurer la tienne. »

Sur ce Kaï finit son whisky d'une traite et sans saluer les deux zigotos bien surpris il s'en alla du bar.

Non mais c'est vrai y en a marre à la fin, il peut pas s'empêcher de me casser les pieds avec cette histoire, imbécile de Tala, mais cette fois mon vieux tu vas pas me la faire deux fois.

« Yoo le nazi ! on est fâché ou quoi ? j'plaisantais t'es pas obligé de le prendre mal ! »

Mais le silence répondit à la place du concerné qui pour ce faire s'en alla.

-

Rei venait de terminer la vaisselle, il avait dit à Kaï que le père resterait toute la journée ici.

----

« allo ?.. Rei, réponds

-..mm.. ah.. Kaï ?

- Oui, je vois que tu as compris !

-Mrhihih.. j'ai jamm-

- mais dit que tu ne comprenais pas, désolé .. bon alors on peut s'voir ?

-Bah.. oui »

Ce « oui »électronique qui arrivait jusque dans l'oreille du russe sur ce ton aigu signifiait bien l'enthousiasme. Kaï éteignit son portable et mit son manteau lui aussi le sourire aux lèvres. Il traversa la grille et..

« Aloooors.. on va rejoindre sa Juliette ????.. Bon un peu conn-

-.. »

Ce regard, Tala l'avait croisé deux fois, la deuxième… La voici.

Il avala sa boule d'angoisse et s'enfuit. Kaï.. était certes un ami.. Mais toutefois, très redouté.

Et c'est sous la colère à présent qu'il parcoura le reste du chemin, les pas décisifs qui écrasait le peu de neige et donc qui vint croisé le bitume glacé. Puis.. cette colère s'évanouit à la vue du bouton 6…

-

Rei avait préparé des gâteaux, il avait volé de l'argent pour aller chercher très rapidement de quoi accueillir Kaï.

--

Voler.. pour un ami.. C'est rien.

--

Rei disposait avec tant de réflexion et de délicatesse les plateaux, si bien alignés à présent, comme si .. il dessinait l'équilibre d'un tableau.

-

Ding

-

Une inspiration.. Aah .. Cette fois, il n'y pas d'entrave, pas de faux pas, il savait que c'était lui, parce qu'il n'a sonné qu'une fois.

-

Le sourire qui tardait, les sourcils qui ne flanchèrent pas. Puis la satisfaction qui clôtura la pièce de théâtre.

----

Rei dormit, enfin, c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire si les bruits de la chambre d'à côté ne l'empêchèrent pas de faire autre chose…

Des bruits d'extase et des mouvements tellement bruyants qui occupèrent son esprit… Jusqu'à…….

-

C'est au bowling qu'il se réconcilia avec le rouquin.

« Quoi ?

-..

- Bah j'ai rien dit là !

- Ecoute Tala.. désolé hier me suis emporté… mais arrêtes franchement de me bassiner avec son histoire de cerveau.. c'est tout ce que je te demandes !

- Dis moi franchement .. qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui ? C'est vrai, tu passes maintenant plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi …

- Tu .. es jaloux ?

-.. Tsss, n'importe quoi..

- Alors dans ce cas tu sauras que je me sens bien mieux avec lui qu'avec toi. »

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Quelle stupide plaisanterie !

« Mais.. roo Tala, tu prends vraiment tout au 1er degré !!.. J'plaisante bien suur !! »

Tala jeta un regard suspicieux et vis le sourire moqueur que Kaï afficha alors

« J't'ai quand même battu .. Strike mon vieux »

--

Il y a des fois où pour ne pas blesser, on ment à un ami…

--

Kaï rejoint enfin la porte du 6e comme hier.. et comme il y a deux jours et encore aujourd'hui. Cette fois il a ramener de quoi tout de même avancer parce que la fin de la semaine approche et.. L'exposé il fallait le commencer !

-

De son côté Rei avait fait des crêpes et les avait mis à refroidir, il avait mis un tout petit peu de musique quasi inaudible puis..  
DING  
Il afficha un très large sourire en voyant son ami à la porte.

…

« Quoi ??

- .. bah c'était pour savoir.. »

Un air penaud qui s'émanait de cette fragile fleur maintenant..

« C'est parce que .. mmm… jj.. je les entends tous les soiirs… mm… ss.. c'est que .. j'arrive pas trop à dormiir…. Et.. et jj.. et j'ai un peu peur aussi… Alors j'voulais..sss… savoir

- Ah bah.. et bé.. c'est que tu vois … c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. »

Rei sentait que sa question était très embarrassante, alors …

« C'est qu… c'est que je voulais savoir si.. mm… ça faisait mal .. ou.. enfin… parce que je les entends et je compp.. comprends pas..mm… ça ! »

On respire, comment lui faire comprendre cette chose… comment expliqueriez vous que le 'faire l'amour' comme ça n'est pas.. une action banale !

« Tu sais Rei..euh… ce que to-.. ce que lui.. fait à cette femme c'est euh… je suis pas du tout bien placé pour t'expliquer.. mais.. ils font l'amour mais c'est différent de ce que… toiii tu pourrais croire tu vois ?

- mm.. ss.. çça leur fait mal ?..mm… est ce qu..qu..k… qu'ils aiment ss.. se fa.. se faire mal ?? »

Le russe soupire. Puis…

« Mais tu sais Rei.. le père te l'as déjà fait à toi tu sais ça ? »

Rei.. ne comprit pas trop mais trouva la motivation à arrêter de chercher pour ça, parce que finalement..

« Brfihihihi.. mm.. t'façon j'm'en fiche !! »

Kaï sourit.. eh bah mon pote tant mieux ! j'me voyais pas rajouter une couche sur la prostitution de ses deux crétins !!

----

« Kaï..

- mm.. ouiiii

-.. mm.. tu doormais ?

- mm.. plus maintenant Rei.. plus maintenant..

- pardon.. de..d-

- C'est pas grave qu'esse tu veux ?

-.. je…. Bah … j'ai fait un cauchemar…. Maintenant..mm.. j'ai peur.. dd… de refaire ..mm… »

Le bruit étouffé d'un chagrin…

« Calme toi Rei.. respire à fond d'accord..

-.. …. …. Jjj… j- j-… il ..

- chhhht… calme toi d'accord je suis là.. tu m'entends bien pas vrai ?

-… »

Kaï devina du silence, le fait que Rei hocha la tête, le russe sourit

« Alors tu vois que tu n'es plus seul hein ?.. allez.. mm.. essaie de penser à... je sais pas moi, d'un moment joyeux.. quelque chose où.. bah tiens tu te souviens de la barbe à papa ?

- mm… hihihi..mm.. mwiii.. même que t'.. t .. t'avais dit que bah j'en avais sur la bouchhe !!

- oui !.. exactement tu as une bonne mémoire.. parce que moi, m'en rappelais plus ! »

Des mouvements de couvertures.

« mm.. ah bon ??..mm… et… la peluche.. mm violette..

- nan !.. Mauve la peluche était mauve !

- oui.. Mais.. hihihi.. toi tu triches mhihi.. c'est toi.. mm.. tu l'as gardé !!

- Roo.. tout de suite les accusations »

Kaï rit doucement, Rei l'y accompagne dans le même degré sonore.

« Kaï… mm… est.. est ce que tu peux chanter ?... mm… quelque.. chose hein ?

-… …

-.. si tu v-

- C'est que..r.. je sais pas chanté Rei ! tu veux que je te racontes une histoire ?

- d'accord alors.. hihihi.. m'en fiche t'façon !

-.. okay… Il était une fois… Un garçon qui se trouvait seul, personne ne l'aimait parce que … il avait une famille qui persécutait les autres familles et alors, dès que le garçon sortait on le persécutait comme pour se venger, le garçon grandissait mais se maudissait d'être né dans cette Société individualiste.. alors…………

- mm… alors ?

- Alors… il se renferma.. et puis.. il grandit encore, et voilà l'âge de l'école et il se mit à part pour chaque activité, et comme ça jusqu'à…

-………….

- jusqu'à.. ce qu'il trouva des rebelles qui aimaient se foutre de tout sauf de la Vie.. et qui apprit à ce garçon à revivre autrement, et ce garçon …. Rei ?...Eh tu dors.. (rires) je n'avais même pas terminé mon histoire !!.. Rei ?... Bof.. après tout c'est une histoire comme toutes les autres… Bonne nuit Rei.. Fais de beaux rêves…. »

Kaï éteignit son portable et s'installa sur le dos, puis scruta le plafond.. Rei.. un drôle de garçon, tellement innocent et pourtant on aurait presque dit qu'on le lui avait volé… Kaï s'endormit en souriant, quelle soulagement de l'avoir raconté…

----

Kaï se promena sur le square, le matin était bien frais mais paradoxalement son corps lui procurait une chaleur étouffante. Ça devait faire plus d'une heure qu'il tournait en rond, quinze fois qu'il regardait les mêmes douze arbres séparés de moitié pour alignés une mini allée, quinze fois encore qu'il regardait les deux mêmes pigeons qui se roucoulaient des choses volatiles, et cette même bande de foutus moineaux qui se chamaillaient pour un foutu morceaux de pain et .. et encore une dizaines de minutes que les nuages ne laissaient pas une once de ciel pur sur lequel notre Divin soleil pourraient chauffer ce stupide banc couleur sulfure… Et… et

« ..pp.. Mm… Pardon… je.. je me suis trompé.. mm.. De rue … »

La rougeur qui s'était emparé n'était pas seulement synonyme de honte mais aussi de souffle, et Kaï le russe le vit bien lorsqu'il sentit son ami haleter. Il le prit par l'épaule et l'invita à s'asseoir. Un peu de repos et… de sérénité autour de ces deux adolescents côte à côte, la tête de Rei qui reposait sur l'épaule de Kaï et les deux les yeux fermés laissait le sourire les emmener aux Pays du Rêves.

« Tu sais Rei.. on a presque fini…

-…

-.. Tu ne dis rien ?

- Bah… m… moi j'ai rien fff.. fait. »

Rei se redressa et posa son regard sur Kaï qui lui sourit..

« Mais bien sur que si .. Tu as oublié que si je n'avais pas la documentation l'exposé serait à l'eau. »

Rei fronça les sourcils.. Kaï mentirait ?

« … m… mais les livres.. mm… Pourquoi tu .. mm.. il y en a …à la Bibliothèque.. ss… non ? »

Kaï fut surpris de cette réponse, c'est vrai qu'il pouvait très bien se renseigner là-bas et puis…

« .. Tu as raison Rei. »

Le concerné regarda ailleurs, alors ça personne ne l'oubliais, non, personne n'oubliait qu'il servait à rien.

« Mais je crois que sans toi, l'exposé n'aurait pas un meilleur rendu. Tu as apporté toi en même temps que ces livres, il y avait aussi ton passage dessus, je ne peux pas renier ta personne Rei. »

Le jeune autiste écarquilla les yeux. Mais.. où était il réellement sur cet exposé ?

« On a commencé ensemble et on l'aura terminé ensemble, Tu as fait quelque chose Rei. As-tu oublié ? »

Le jeune chinois ne répondit pas, se contenta de chercher ses preuves, les preuves…

Fichu exposé…Kaï sentit tout de suite le mal à l'aise.

« Tu veux que je te dise un truc ? »

Rei osa lever les yeux.

« Tu es bien meilleur équipier que Tyson. »

Tyson… Le garçon à casquette, qui.. à qui il avait servi d' accompagnateur durant l'anniversaire de Kaï. Mais aussi celui qui se moquait souvent de lui à la cantine. Mais aussi, un élève normal qui réussit malgré ses bêtises à avoir d'excellents résultats en cours…

Kaï mentirait ?.. Pour lui faire plaisir ? Rei.. Doutait.

« J.. jj.. je vais rentrer. Mmm si,.. si il rentre plus tôt je vais

- Bien sur je comprends, je vais te raccompagner. »

Qu'est ce que ce Doute qui s'installe sur un être de cristal ? Qu'est ce que ce silence sourdine et interdit ? Qu'est ce que cette ambiance ni sombre ni claire juste vide ? Qu'est ce que cette opacité qui se répand sur ces deux êtres alors qu'ils commençait enfin à creuser un passage commun ?...  
C'est… ce doute acteur et peut être possesseur des fils de ces deux pantins.

« Rei.. écoutes moi d'accord. Je sais que .. non, bon ok je peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais j'essaie d'être sincère tu vois et… c'est vrai ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas comment tu vois la chose là tout de suite mais… Arf.. laisse tomber d'accord, si jamais tu as un problème appelle moi c'est tout. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Kaï s'en alla.

Comment pouvait il assurer une chose pareil, il savait que l'autiste se rabaissait déjà à son rôle de « anormal » si, si il le comparait à quelqu'un de « normal » c'était tout à fait logique qu'il ne le croie pas. C'est comme si à moi on me dirait sociable.. bah ouais .. c'est à peu près ça… Tandis qu'il fit le chemin du retour il rencontra..

« Salut Kaï, tu fais quoi de si bon matin, quoique un peu frais !

-.. j't'en pose des questions ?? »

Le français aux cheveux flore fut un peu surpris de la rudesse de la réponse.

« .. ah bah.. tu t'es levé du pied gauche ? qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive de si moche ?? »

Kaï roula des yeux. Oli.. il est gentil.. Mais… il est chiant. Et comment se débarrasser des chiants ?... En les envoyant balader.

« Oli… comment t'explquer…. Oui tu as Tout à fait raison. Ça te vas ? »

Encore faut il l'exprimer ….

« Ah bah ça va j'ai compris, aaaaaah siiiii j'ai failli oublier… Tu sais qui c'est qu'il a fait le tableau ? »

Le russe roula une seconde fois des yeux. Oli… pourquoi t'es chiant ?

« M'en fous royalement.

- T'as tort c'est moi qui te le dit mais bon je te retiens pas.. à un de ces jours ! »

Le russe manqua de gifler le français, j'déteste qu'on .. ME FASSE CHIER COMME CA !!!!! Pourquoi qu'il dit pas tout de suite sa trouvaille naaan m'sieur me titille jusqu'à me casser les pieds et une fois que je lui ai dit de me foutre la paix il me lance une colle !!! si.. c'est suuuur il le fait EXPRÈS !! Pourri de français !!!!!!!

Kaï rentra chez lui et enfourna de quoi se défouler sur le punching-ball puis…

-

Rei était sur son lit, se balançant d'avant en arrière, puis… pensant à beaucoup de chose, Kaï aujourd'hui.. n'était pas aussi gentil qu'avant, en fait.. si, il était gentil mais, est ce que il était gentil parce qu'il avait eu besoin de lui ? c'est peut être pour ça qu'il faisait des compliments pour que Rei accepte plus facilement de faire l'exposé qu'il se sente bien. Non parce que là, de le comparer à un normal soudainement, la dernière fois qu'on lui avait fait ça c'était pour se moquer encore deux fois plus. Mais là, il croyait, ou peut être que finalement il VOULAIT être lui aussi ami avec Kaï. A l'école, Kaï, jamais ne lui faisait aucun reproche, il le regardait comme les autres mais, il ne se moquait pas spécialement de lui et c'est vrai qu'il ne lui parlait jamais. Maintenant qu'ils ont fait des choses ensemble le russe paraissait si apaisant, si tendre et… son cœur en demandait tant de ce côté-là. Mais là.. tout à l'heure, Rei avait sentit de la distance soudaine et froide, comme si, Kaï ne.. souhaitait pas que Rei le poursuive dans la vie.. peut être qu'il était de trop maintenant, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'y habitue. Pourtant mentalement Rei se disais qu'il n'allait jamais faire une telle chose, il en comprenait la limite. Mais alors… mais alors…. C'était quand même.. si… si triste, presque…

-

« Pourquoi.. mm ??? Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe… Ah !... Mais c'est vrai… encore comme ça…. Oufff… et… tiens …. Tout ça … foutu exposé…. Rraaaa…. Vais m'en foutre encore de cet exposé… Rei….. SI tu me voulais… pff… genre, … t'en as pas déjà assez sur toi… héhé… attends…ouff…at ;…… Attends mais… tu viens de te réveiller là !... tu connais pas encore tout….. mais…mm…. J'vais t'faire voir …mm… pourquoi faut pas s'attacher…. Oufff… Si … si Tala savait pff….. ar….. TIENS FOUTU PUNCH :!!!! Tu connais rien sur moi… alors t'étonnes pas…. Pff.. Ouff ouff Aaah…. Raaa !!... TU sauras .. et quand tu le sauras… tu comprendras…ouais .. on va dire ça comme ça Okay !!... OUF… pfiouuuu.. Bon… ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.. j'en ai marre là… fffffffff….. »

Kaï rattrapa la pauvre cible sombre et la replaça au milieu puis la laissa elle aussi se reposer de tous les efforts à encaisser les coups du russe. D'ailleurs ce dernier se prit un bon bain pour enfin rejoindre le salon et s'y vautra comme si il venait de terminer un marathon !...

« Bon.. y a quoi à la télé ? »

-

Il avait terminer de dîner et comme à l'habitude après la vaisselle, il se mit sur son lit de sa chambre et fixa le tiroir où se trouvait ce fameux lien de communication.. Plus il regardait plus il pensait à Kaï et plus il pensait à ce russe, plus son cœur se frustrait. Pourquoi s'en faire alors qu'on était habitué à ce genre de réaction.

-

« Oli.. tu peux pas v'nir chez moi ?

- Euh.. Kaï ?.. err.. tu sais l'heure qu'il est là ? et moi.. j'ai mes parents là tu sais ?

- mais tu dois faire ça pour MOI !

- … bah voyons, alors là c'est la meilleur ! d'abord tu m'envoie balader après tu me demandes l'impossible (T.T)… »

….

Le soleil brillait de pleins feux glacials, les nuages s'étaient enfuis et donc le froid s'emparait de la ville qui polluait l'atmosphère. L'horizon qui se découpait des bâtiments fut d'un voile de soufre. Des passants qui se pressaient pour se rendre dans les boutiques qui était exceptionnellement ouvertes à l'occasion des fêtes de Noël et du Jour de l'An de quoi gonfler leur capital. Des recrutements de dernières minutes qui fit le bonheur de quelques étudiants, de la marmaille de tout genre en passant par d'adorables chérubins jusqu'à d'affreux diablotins.. Bref que de monde dans cet immense centre commercial. Et .. Une vitrine que l'on parcoure, agréable vitrine remplis de bibelots en tout genre, de quoi offrir à n'importe quel prix un petit excès de gourmandises, un petit caprice de loisir, une envie de plaisir.. Mais cette fois il fallait être créatif, inventif, original.

« Nan paske tu vois de là à lui offrir un dictionnaire, Tala t'exagère !

- Mais.. il est illustré ?.. non ?

- Tala.

- Bah tu m'aurais dit pour moi je t'aurai dit tou-

- Une tite vidéo porno sexe hard core oui.. je sais.

- Rooo tout de suite, jamais j'aurais touché ce genre de choooose !!

- C'est ça.. j'avais oublié que Bryan avait fait le nécessaire le jour de ton anniversaire.. à moins qu'il te manque cette fois … le jouet ?

- .. Arrêtes Kaï pas le matin voyons, un peu de respect !

- Hn !.. c'est ça. Bon… ça ne me dit toujours pas qu'est ce que je vais lui prendre.

- Une camisole de force hihihi

-… »

Des sourcils bien froncé un air bien furieux qui commençait à s'émaner.

« J'disais ça pour rire… t'es pas ob-

- Ferme là ! »

Le russe bien contrarié encore une fois s'introduit presque sournoisement dans ce magasin créatif… et puis pensa, qu'est ce qui plairait à Rei ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait lui faire rougir ? le faire sourire ? le faire rire ? parce que là.. à part le téléphone portable qui ne sonnait plus depuis deux jours, et la peluche offerte par procuration.. il n'avait rien donné alors que Rei.. Rei.. il..

« Il m'a offert un chef-d'œuvre … réfléchit Kaï. »

Puis une rencontre un peu trop brusque.

« ah p-.. KAÏ !

-.. c'est bien tout le monde connaît mon prénom.

- Roo ça va hein ! ça arrive à tout le monde, quoi t'es pas content de me voir ?

- Non. »

Indifféremment, voyons Tyson, tu devrais avoir l'habitude, et puis tu vois à qui tu parles.. à Kaï.

« Enchanté.. -.-'.. Qu'est ce tu fous dans un endroit pareil, à qui tu vas offrir ? t'as trouvé une petite copine qui a réussi à te supporter ?

- J'comptais t'offrir une muselière pour clore notre rencontre.

- ah ah ah très drôle.. tsss toujours aussi agréable çuilà ! »

Le russe soupira en voyant la silhouette embonpoint de son camarade de classe fuir vers la sortie du magasin..

« crétin !»

Puis il passa devant les rayons librairies, vidéo, musique… Arts…. Arts…. Aaaarts….

« Ah bah… voilà ! »

-

Il fut fier de ce travail, il fut long, il lui fallu tant de précision, tant de patience, tant d'effort, et les interruptions incessantes de ce « père » ne l'aidèrent pas, mais il avait ENFIN fini. Il lui fallait nettoyer ce bureau, parce que ce n'était pas tout d'avoir sortit toute cette panoplie d'artiste, maintenant il fallait ranger ! Il s'apprêtait à sortir, il ouvrit la porte et…

« NON !!.. Il n'y a pas de Rei ici !

-

-… Je vous dit que Rei N'EXISTE PAS dans ce numéro c'est compris… Parfait au revoir. »

Rei rentra de suite rangea d'une vitesse éclair ces outils mais, mais trop tard, trop taard, troooop taaaard, il est là, derrière lui, juste là, ce souffle qui passe sur votre nuque et lui procure bien des frissons, trop de frissons… Il avait oublié encore, et toujours, pourquoi oubliait il les choses interdites et se souvenait que de stupides bêtises ? Pourquoi ? Avait il réellement un cerveau incomplet ?

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Rei se retourna lentement et se mis de suite en position de défense, il savait, il le savait..

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit… BOUGRE D'ÂNE ????!!!! »

Il tenta, il tenta de se protéger, de se défendre, de se défendre de sa personne, encore une fois, une vaine tentative…

« jj.. j-.. j'ai pas ff.. fait exprès… jjj… j-«

Elle tomba sec, comme l'éclair, comme un caillou sur l'onde paisible, hurlante et brûlante, cette claque sur la joue velouté de l'autiste, mais, tout de suite suivi par ses innombrables sœurs. Et voilà.. toujours le même châtiment, toujours et encore ainsi, il se lassait de toutes ces gifles, de toutes ces raclées, il aimerait qu'elles cessent elle, pour de bon ! Mais sous ces coups qui pleuvent comme des météorites sur cette Terre déjà détruite par l'Erosion, il n'y avait que les larmes à verser, que des reproches à se faire encore et encore, et toujours et toujours et… puis… le comble du désespoir… il avait passer tant de plaisir, tant d'attentions, tant de soins et .. et … et… l' Apocalypse………….

Le chat est partit, les souris dansent.. mais cette fois la souris, cette souris pas comme les autres éclata aux sanglots, ramassa de sa main tremblante bleuie par les heurts ces si précieux morceaux, que faire, que faire à présent, ce cadeau, brisé en mille morceaux.. Ce cadeau auxquels on aurait mis presque une partie de soi, presque une partie de son âme, et bien elle la reflète bien son âme, en morceaux, aussi.  
Coïncidence ?

Le hasard fait bien les choses. Rei essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer, il n'avait pas trop le choix, en entendant le poing cogner d'une force titanesque le mur de sa chambre.

« J'ai pas INTÉRÊT à t'entendre. »

Ses yeux qui transperçait son cœur si faible.. Alors en silence, comme depuis de longues années il en était habitué, il souffrit, en silence, pendant encore longtemps il subirait.

….  
La nuit avait tardé aujourd'hui, elle aussi n'aimait pas les erreurs de nature ?.. Non ?.. Rei, était allongé sur son lit, il s'était mis en boule, il ne savait pas quoi penser, en fait il avait du mal à penser à quelque chose, le père avait encore essayé son martinet sur son dos, parce qu'il avait brûler le plat surgelé, il avait oublié de le surveiller, il avait oublié parce qu'il avait regardé la liberté de ces personnes dans les rues, tous pleins de paquets sous les bras, et pleins de sourire qui s'affichaient, mais du lit maintenant c'était plutôt une enveloppe endolorie qu'il supportait. Il allongea le bras, malgré la douleur qui lui cisaillait ce membre tellement indispensable et fouilla à tâtons et trouva… trouva ce qu'il restait de Kaï. Il vit un voyant rouge s'allumer sur le clapet. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Il ouvrit son portable et lut '4 appels manqué'.. Il ne savait pas comment voir le numéro alors, laissa simplement sur l'oreiller. Il se sentait mal, il voulait vomir, voulait extirper cette boule qui prenait tant d'ampleur dans son estomac, il avait tellement peur, peur de ce père qui plus les jours passaient plus le détestait. Il essayait pourtant d'obéir à chaque ordre, suivre à la lettre chaque recommandation mais il fallait qu'il y ait un truc qui se passe et qui gâche toute le bon fonctionnement de la journée. Il sentit une vibration qui le surprit, un peu plus et il aurait sursauté. Il se dépêcha de prendre le téléphone cellulaire et…

« Rei ? c'est Kaï j'ai appelé plusieurs fois, je pensais qu'à ces moments là tu étais dans ta chambre. Ça va ? »

Que répondre ? Il ne voulait pas se plaindre, parce que s'il se plaignait Kaï le trouverait désagréable, s'il mentait… il n'a pas la force de mentir, il ne voulait tout simplement pas savoir qu'il allait mal alors…

« ..ss…. sss.. sque ..mm… c'est toi quu… qui a. ;ff… est ce que.mm.. c'est toi qui a..mm.. appelé ?..

- Oui Rei, je viens de te le dire.

- Non.. mm… la… sur l'autre téléphone ?mm ?

- Ah oui, parce que peut être que tu n'avais pas entendu ton portabl-

-m.. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?.. ff.. fallait pas.. mm… fall-.. »

Des larmes recommençaient de couler, ce que Kaï ne savait pas c'est que maintenant le père soupçonnerait les faits et gestes de Rei encore plus qu'avant, il le dévisagerait à la moindre sortie, il le questionnerait davantage, Rei en avait peur, et en même temps tout ça lui donnait tellement de culpabilité, plus de doute comme si le cœur n'en était pas déjà associé !

« Rei !!.. calme toi.. qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? hein ?

- Pour.. pourquoi ttt.. t'as appelé ?.. mm… c'.. c'est le..

- Je sais qui j'ai eu au téléphone, je suis désolé, Rei.. je ne voulais pas… te faire de peine excuse moi Rei. »

Le temps, d'une pause. Le temps que quelques larmes trouvent leur chemin à travers cette peau abîmée. Le temps que le souffle qui s'était soudainement accélérer se calme, le temps encore .. de trouver de quoi l'apaiser.

« Rei.. je te demande pardon, je ne savais pas qu'il était là, d'habitude à cette heure ci, il n'y est pas e- »

Mais Kaï tu ne sais pas qu'il m'a fait mal, qu'il me fait toujours mal, tout le temps ? et qu'il ne manquerai pour rien au monde de me faire encore plus mal et que s'il le voulait il en prendrait encore plus de plaisir à me blesser ?

« ..Mm … mais si je rép.. réponds pas c'est..mm.. parce que justement.. m.. il était là ?... là !!... mm..

- Rei.. je suis parti au centre commercial aujourd'hui. Tu sais que c'est bientôt Noël ? »

Kaï .. tu achèves là une partie tellement fatale de son esprit, si tu comprenait si tu savais ce qu'il s'était passé, Oh Kaï arrête ce couteau que tu enfonces inconsciemment !

« Et… j'ai pensé à toi, j'espère que ça te feras plaisir.. je ne connais pas vraiment tes goûts alors.. si ça ne te plais pas je le changerais et tu me diras ce que tu aimerais… tu es d'accord ? »

Kaï, cette gentillesse, … est elle sincère et pure.. aussi pure que…

« … m… moi aussi.. Mm… j-.. j-.. »

L'autiste n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, il eut tant de mal..

« .. un.. cadeau..mm.. »

Les bribes sonores furent bien brouillés par la déception mais tellement rattrapé, si bien rattrapé…

« Fallait pas Rei, tu m'as déjà donné ton Amitié pour cadeau. Et puis, le tableau était magnifique tu sais. Tu es très doué Rei, doué pour faire plaisir, doué pour donner, doué pour offrir… Et moi, je voulais simplement te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce c'est tout. »

Les larmes séchèrent rapidement pour laisser place à de la rougeur cette rougeur de surprise, puis.. un sourire, qui effaça rapidement la douleur de cette journée.. Et :

« .. merrcci.. Kaï. »

Le russe de l'autre bout du fil, sourit aussi, il s'était ENFIN réconcilier ! ENFIN.. après deux jours sans nouvelles et une nuit qui commençait tendue, la voilà sereine et (presque) joyeuse pour les deux parties.

« Bonne nuit Rei.

- At.. Attends..mm… essss.. s'qu'on .. peut ce voir mm.. demain ?

- Oui si tu veux ? Quel heure ?

- Bah..mm… 15 heures.. c'est bb..bon ?

- parfait, alors à demain, dors bien ! »

Rei sourit, sourit, maintenant bien fatigué de toutes ces émotions, de toutes ces méchancetés, et enfin s'endormit sur quelque chose de si agréable, son âme se rendit aux Portes des rêves et s'y installa jusqu'à demain.

------------------

-----

--

.. Kuff kuff.. je suis fatigué alors je vous poste ça .. de toute façon je vais taper la suite dès demain XD.. Si vous saviez combien d'heure je me mettais à regarder cette fic qui .. n'arrive pas à avancer XD !! pourtant je comprends pas !.. j'ai bien tous les éléments mais j'arrive pas à les placer pour en faire un récit correct.. z'avez compris ??.. mm.. je sais pas T.T

A bientôt en espérant que vous passiez d'agréables moments !


	10. Chapter 10

Oyez Oyez Braves gens !!!.. Comment allez vous ? j'espère que vous vous reposez bien. Si non, j'espère tout de même que l'école ne vous harcèlent pas de devoir :- (. Voici un des chapitres.. progressifs, bon, j'espère qu'avec ça vous comprendrez XD.. La clarté des explications n'a jamais été mon truc, comme vous pouvez le confirmer !!!  
Marie-Pier : … mais je ne suis pas méchante je suis réaliste c'est tout.. (Rei : .. c'est trash la réalité chez toi ..Killy : .. XD)  
Kalas 1209 : Aww.. merciiii bah j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.. .. alors pour le méchant perso.. ah ah ah ah.. je ne gâcherai pas la surprise U.U  
Jenjen, Kyky et soso (bunny aussi je pense à toi XD) : Oli l'est kawaii en tit chiant XD, et pis, Tala j'aime ce tit fouteur de merde, il m' font rire ces deux là !! sinon, merci encore et toujours de tes com's ça me fait toujours plaisir  
Luna 115 : .. prépare des mouchoirs c'est pas fini mais alors pas du tout, j'aime faire vivre les méchants… toujours c'est tellement plus marrant..XDDDDD  
Kiss à tous et bon courage pour l'école, merci mille fois de vos encouragements, toujours autant de lumière qui traverse l'écran !!  
A tout à l'heure !

--

Chapitre 10 : Lapsus…

--

Il frotta sa tête sur l'oreiller bleu sombre velouté. Cette tête qui ne voulait pas se détacher de son socle soporifique eut du mal ne serait ce qu'à se lever d'1 mm. Mais ses yeux carmins virent se début de journée autrement.  
« Fais chier j'arrive plus à me rendormir. »  
Le russe aux cheveux Nuits se frotta avec la paume des mains ses yeux tous boursouflés, puis étira son corps et enfin parvint à poser un pied à terre.

-

BOUM.

Un poing à la porte pour signifier que si, il y a bien quelqu'un de réveiller. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la jeune personne endormie, si fatigué par la journée d'hier. Mais l'autre personne ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle ouvrit en grand la porte et sous la violence de l'action, la porte vint cogner brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter l'adolescent qui ouvrit ses yeux immédiatement.  
« Dépèch' j'ai pas que ça à faire habille toi tu vas faire les courses ! »

-

Le russe s'habilla d'une lenteur exceptionnelle. La nonchalance s'était abattu sur lui, c'était à se demander si ..  
« fais chier qu'est ce que je vais foutre jusqu'à 15 h moi !!! »  
Suivi d'une intense réflexion en prenant un café bien corsé, il trempa un gâteau et pensa, pensa trèèèès foooort…  
« Bon déjà, faut pas que j'oublie de lui donner le cadeau sinon, ce serait à se demander pourquoi je lui rend visite, ensuite err… on va faire quoi l'après midi.. on a fini l'exposé… mm.. ptêt visionner un DVD… ouais ça s'rait sympa ça. Et pis ça m'étonnerai qu'il soit parti au ciné avec l'aut' crétin !!! »..  
Il soupira. Il verra au fur et à mesure que le temps passera… Il pensa au tuteur de Rei, comment un garçon comme Rei aurait pu être mis aux mains d'un malade mental  
$- un vrai celui là pas de doute !!-$  
Et puis, Rei ne lui avais pas tout raconté à son sujet.  
$- En même temps moi .. j'lui ai pas raconté ma vie alors, j'vois pas pourquoi je serai obligé de savoir -$  
.. et si c'était pour mieux le comprendre, pour éviter ces genres d'erreurs qui ont failli coûter une Amitié ? Et si c'était pour l'aider autrement pour se rendre encore plus utile, et si.. c'était aussi pour effacer le surplus de différences qu'il y avait entre eux ?  
$- Ouaiiis .. vu comme ça, ça me va ! -$  
Dire qu'il faisait tant d'effort pour une seule personne jamais il n'en avait fait autant. Oui mais..  
$- lui il en fait TOUT le temps et avec TOUT le monde !!.. donc pas de problème la dessus !-$

Kaï se mit au balcon et fuma une cigarette, la fumée tranquillement s'envola rejoindre le ciel d'ivoire, il souffla un bulle brumeuse qui s'évapora par la suite, ce « nuage », fragile, toxique, éphémère, inoffensif, destructif… comme.. comme…  
« Comme lui… »

-

Dans le magasin, tant de monde ne manque pas et jamais ne manque de jeter un coup d'œil sur lui. Ce qui le gêne ce n'est pas le « coup d'œil » parce qu'il a remarqué que tout le monde regardait une ou deux secondes tout le monde.. mais ce qui commençait à l'irriter c'était la façon la manière le sentiment qui se coulait entre leurs yeux viles et abrupts. Ce regard de dégoût qui lançait à chacun de ses pas, et puis il y avait même une mère qui pointait du doigt et expliquait sa différence. Il soupira. Un jour, un jour, il ne se moqueront plus de lui, un jour.. tout ne sera plus comme ça, ce jour là.. ce jour là il ne le verra pas, mais il sait que ce jour y sera…  
Une fois, rentré à l'appartement du 6e étage, il se mit de suite à préparer le déjeuner, cette fois il essaiera comme toutes les autres à se concentrer UNIQUEMENT sur le repas du midi. Il ne fallait pas que ça rate. Parce que.. il ne savait toujours pas comment mais il commençait à chaque fois bien, il suivait à chaque fois les instructions, il ne faisait pas de faux mouvements jusqu'à.. jusqu'à..  
« PUTAIN CA BRULE CRETIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!! »  
Finalement.. c'était peut être ça le problème, c'était peut être ça la cause de toutes ses erreurs… peut être que si il arrêtait de penser de lui et de sa situation, peut être que tout irais mieux, peut être que si il faisait le vide dans sa tête ça passerait tout seul, ça serait mieux, à trop essayer de faire comme les autres on se rend compte de son erreur doublement et … ça paie si cher…… si cheer !  
Et sous ses coups qui pleuvent, ce bruit qui pourrait avec un degré de plus crever ses tympans il se demandait, il se demandait comment faire le vide dans sa tête avec ces événements, comment se conduire en tant que robot si on devait faire attention à tout, comment faire le vide si ce n'est que d'abandonner son esprit, de laisser s'envoler cette illusion utopique qui nous servait de rêve la nuit venue…

-

« Alooooors.. on est opé c't'aprèm ? hein ?  
- Ch'uis occupé.  
- ENCORE !!... mais.. mais  
- t'as rien à dire, t'avais rien prévu.  
- Mais c'est l'anniv' de Bryan t'as oublié ?  
- Non, justement tu lui donneras ça de ma part.  
- Tu te fous de moi ? »  
Ces yeux azurs se glacèrent de suite, une puissante montée de colère et d'indignation se fit sentir. La tension augmentait les battements de cœur.  
« Comment tu peux faire ça ?.. hein ? HEIN ?  
-.. évite de monter d'un ton avec moi. Ça marche pas. »  
Indifférence ?.. comment pouvait il être indifférent à leurs yeux. Ils l'avaient accueilli pendant ces 6 années passées dans cette ville. Ils l'avaient accompagné durant toutes ces épreuves et lui. LUI OSE omettre de passer du temps avec eux, comment pouvait il faire une chose pareille.  
« p-  
- écoutes je t'ai dit que j'étais occupé Okay, je lui ai promis alors fais pas chier et t'en fais pas on se reverra. Salut. »  
Kaï traça à grands pas le chemin du retour. Il comprenait la colère de Tala, c'était ces deux meilleurs amis et ils leur devaient tant, mais voilà. Il a un autre ami et lui il a besoin de lui, et plus que les autres. Il ne pouvait pas se dédoubler (An : non, c'est un récit réaliste voyons..XD) il ne pouvait pas l'oublier aussi. Et puis eux, ces autres, il l'aurait l'occasion, beaucoup d'occasion à les voir, à jouer avec eux, à plaisanter, à se disputer, alors que lui.. lui, c'est encore fragile. C'est encore miné.

Tala le suivit des yeux, outragé, frustré, déconcerté, mais.. mais il n'en voulait plus à Kaï. Il savait ce garçon, ce gosse des Hautes Villes généreux malgré son semblant de cœur froid et inébranlable, il le savait aussi d'or. Mais, mais, il est arrivé quelque chose d'autre, doucement soulever un autre sentiment. Et ce sentiment…  
« Alors comme ça tu LUI as promis ?... »

-

Le jeune chinois était dans sa chambre, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait encore bien pleurer, il s'est encore ramassé des claques et des remontrances, des menaces, ces menaces ne changeaient pas mais elles balançaient tant son cœur dans le chagrin. Il traça des ronds sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même.. il se refusait à penser, chassa tant bien que mal ces pensées qui lui posèrent des questions, il ne fallait plus, plus JAMAIS qu'elles viennent s'interposer entre lui et « son père ». Il ferait encore des efforts, son corps supportait de moins en moins ces douleurs, comment faire pour le soulager ? ENCORE UNE QUESTION. Il se donnait une claque. Il en avait tellement marre, marre de penser à ce qui changerai, mais RIEN ne change, quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il pense, RIEN ne change, RIEN !!!!...

--

14 h 45.

Le père n'était pas là, il avait dit qu'il téléphonerai, et que si il ne répondait pas, il aurait encore et encoooore une raclée qu'il se souviendra toute sa vie. Bizarrement ça il s'en souvenait bien même pas besoin de plonger au plus profond de ses pensées.

-

14 h 46.

Le saphir russe, le cœur encore sous dilemme mis sont manteau. Mais si il avait fait le bon choix, et puis, il n'avait pas encore répondu à l'invitation de Bryan alors raison de plus, et puis.. Bof, Tala lui pardonnera et son pote aussi, après tout, eux aussi des fois il ne venait pas à ses plans, et le plus souvent, ils venaient simplement l'appeler et le laissait en plan et puis quand venait l'explication personne ne se prononçait, alors pour une fois que ça LUI arrive !

--

Allez, tout est prêt, il faut sourire, il faut cacher, et puis, il n'en aura rien à faire en fait, alors essuyons, essuyons, effaçons…  
Ding  
Rei vint ouvrir la porte avec un chaleureux regard, il était siii heureux, Kaï n'avait pas manqué sa parole, il est venu, et à l'heure précise. Même pas en retard, rien, et et.. il avait un paquet…  
Kaï entra dans la sobriété de l'appartement, accompagné de son petit protégé, il traversa rapidement le couloir pour s'installer dans le modeste salon. Il fut ravi de voir la table basse bien garni. Quelques gâteaux, deux bols de thé, un cake légèrement bruni, et enfin quelques petites friandises. Il sourit puis… puis s'y arrêta.. son tuteur le laisserait certainement pas faire ce genre de chose, ou alors.. ou alors… aurait il caché tout ça pour Kaï ? aurait il risquer de faire des courses et un gâteau derrière le dos de cet être inhumain ? Il n'avait pas regretté d'être venu. Puis il prit son bol de thé et commença à boire. Rei assis à ses côtés fit de même.  
Un silence pesa sur l'atmosphère. Pourquoi les deux personnages sentaient de l'étrange dans ce voile silencieux ? Serait ce… un semblant d'interdiction ? Y aurait il quelque chose qui cloche, qui n'a pas été bien fait ?

Reiii.. tu le sais voyons..

Sa conscience lui fit baisser la tête ce sourire accueillant s'y effaça de même, son compagnon le vit de suite et posa une main sur son épaule ce qui fit relever ce petit crâne dit vide.

Kaï observa attentivement ce visage, il découvrit comme par banalité les coups et les hématomes qui « maquillait » le visage.

« .. Dis moi Rei.. euh.. est ce que.. raa.. regarde j'ai ramené un DVD tu veux qu'on le regarde, ou ptêt que tu veux faire autre chose ?  
- ah non..mm… d'accord..je veux bien regarder..mm… »  
Kaï commença à installer le Cd dans le lecteur pendant que Rei observa des yeux le grand paquet.. qu'est ce que c'était ?.. il souriait.. il était pratiquement sur que c'était pour lui. IL mit la main dessus juste pour soulever un bout, innocente. Kaï se releva et Rei enleva très vite sa main, les joues légèrement chaude. Le russe sourit et d'un ton tout aussi charmant :  
« Vas y ouvre le ! C'est pour toi, c'est ton cadeau de Noël, j'aurai pu te le donner le jour J mais, je n'ai pas pu m'arranger autrement. »  
Rei rougit puis prit avec beaucoup d'attention le paquet et… avec beaucoup de délicatesse ouvrit les parties scotchées, puis surprise, un ébahissement se fit frais et neuf sur son visage brisé.  
« Aaahm.. mm… css… s… »  
Il fut tellement ravi de voir qu'en ces mains résidait un quelque chose cher à son cœur, qu'il désirait depuis qu'il avait vu son image ce qu'il contenait dans un magasine d'art piqué à la bibliothèque. Il était ébahi devant le fait qu'il l'avait enfin dans les mains, en .. bois et en métal. Une fière mallette resplendissante, contenant tout le nécessaire d'un artiste professionnel, un assortiment de chaque outil, encre, pinceaux, crayon sanguine, fusain, peinture, craies d'art, tout. Tout ce dont il désirait état dans ce coffret en bois il avait même sa propre clé !!  
« Hihiihi.. mm.. comment..mm.. t'a fait.. pff pour savoir que. ;q.. que j'aimais ça ? »  
Kaï la télécommande dans la main, sourit et s'assit aux côté de la fleur de lys ravi de ce présent.  
« .. je le sais. C'est tout. »

-

… Du temps qui passe, du temps qui défile au cinéma et le ciel qui se couvre alternativement de soleil et de brume… Du temps qui laisse les choses défiler en dessous de son regard clément….

-

« Comment ça tu n'as pas aimé ?  
Mmm..mais c'est pas que.. j'aime pas mais.. »  
Un air un peu irrité.  
« bah.. tu n'aime pas Spiderman, opurtant j'ai pensé que ça te plairai, il est différent des autres lui aussi. »  
Colère  
« PAS VRAI !!!! »  
Kaï fut surpris, le chinois s'était levé d'un coup et faisais un pas en avant décidé et puis les poings serrés montraient son courroux.  
« Calmes toi Rei, je te demandais juste pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas aimé c'est tout. Il n'y avait rien de mal.. si ? »  
De la rougeur apparut sur le visage de l'adolescent.  
« pardon… mm.. mais j'aime pas les super héros..  
- ah bah.. t'es bien un des rares a ne pas les aimer !  
- mais c'est.. mmm.. parce que.. t'façon ça existe pas.. mm.. et.. et.. et c'est pas ..mm.. p.. en plus c'est des acteurs…. mm… et.. j'aime pas les films, c'est jamais comme ça dans la vraie vie.. c'est.. c'est.. ..mm… nul. »  
Puis l'autiste croisa les bras et ses paupières chassaient les ombres de larmes qui voulaient couler sur ses joues.  
Kaï compris. Il comprit que les super héros jamais n'ont aidé qui que ce soit dans la vie, et le rêve parfois faisait mal.  
« Je comprends Rei, c'est vrai que les héros comme ça ne servent à rien que de faire mal au cœur de voir que des situations pareil ne peuvent pas s'exaucer, mais.. mais tu sais qu'il y a des héros dans la vraie vie.  
-… tu.. tu.. mens??  
- Non. Et tu en fais partie. »

Rei le dévisagea.  
« D'après toi qu'est ce qu'ils font les super héros ?  
-bah moi je sauv.. mm.. sauve pas la viie mm.. des autres ?  
- non, mais ils font autre chose.  
-… jj.. j'sais pas…  
- ils redonnent le sourire aux gens. Et ça c'est la particularité des héros ordinaires !  
-pfrihihihi… bah ..mm… toi t'es MON héros alors ! »  
Un éclat de rire accompagné d'un autre, un rire commun en sortit.. et, et un brin de chaleur qui entourait le tout.

Satirique frange qui se détache de cette scène, le destin capricieux qui a plus d'un tour en son sac pour affirmer sa suprématie.. arrive à pas feutré au pas de la porte, parce qu'il faut établir l'équilibre du monde en cette folle après midi de bonheur, voilà que la balance aime à se penché librement en volant de ses sombres ailes….

-----

---

Pardon pour la terrible attente qui en a résulté d'une si courte suite !!  
Je vous promets de la rallonger. En ce moment je suis beaucoup sur des colorisations et elle me prennent de plus en plus de temps car je veux me pousser jusqu'au bouit pour toujours me dépasser, bon j'raconte ma vie là !!

Merci encore de suivre ces quelques lignes j'espère qu'elles vous plait toujours autant.  
Ciao, bonsoir !!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello hello, alors je vous avais promis une 'longue' suite, à l'heure où je vous écrit c'est même pas disposé dans ma tête.. donc.. pas de surprise XD !!

A tout à l'heure !  
Reviews.. d'abord merci à tout ceux qui lisent et à ceux qui le complimente.. cette continuation n'est dû qu'à vos commentaires!  
Marie-Pier : .. V.V.. merci pour l'assistance dont tu fais part c'est.. gentil XDD.. voilà là c'est cinq pages de plus :D c'est bon? ça rentre dans.. le long ?? XD. Kiss très fort ma chéwiie !  
Luna 115 : 'gros comme un éléhant' MDRRR.. j'me suis trop marrer à cette métaphore XD!!.. donc voilà la dose attendue, merci de ta patience et grosses bises à toi !  
Jenjen : ... merci VV oui euh.. la nouvelle qui c'est qui l'a invité là ?  
Kas : MWA ahahahahahha.. salut Jenjen, ça f'sait longtemps, commetn allez vous toutes les deux ?  
Killy : euh.. aut' part!  
Soso, Bunny, Kyky: Merci encore et encore et toujours de votre soutien et voilà la suite  
Kalas 1209 : pas de problème pour le bug moi c'est la même V.V.. et des fois c'est chiant è.é! Merci encore pour tes compliments, ça me touche toujours, ne t'en fait pour la joie qui a tendance à disparaitre, ta fin de fic est toute prête.. et aussi très proche T.T XD!

Donc voilà oui bon c'est pas original comme réponse mais bon XD.. Je remercie encore et encore et enc.. bref, et n'hésitez pas encore à m'y bombarder !!! ma boite mail elle a encore du stock de libre XD !

--

Chapitre 11 : .Les abysses t'invitent…

La chance appartient à ceux qui ne la méritent pas.. Et ..

-

Les deux adolescents commençaient à débarrasser la table, et le russe en profita pour plaisanter.

« aah et puis Spiderman c'est même pas lui qui f'ra son gâteau, il se l'achètera, ou alors il demandera à son bouffon vert de lui en ramener un !!

- pfrhihihi.. bah nooon pas le bouffon vert, c'est …mihihihihi.. son ennemi !!

- Oui tu as raison.. bah.. à sa tante, il f'ra du spiritisme ahahaha !!

- Spiritisme.. mm ?... moi .. j'aime pas..mm.. ça fait peuuur …

- Wouuuuuuh je suis ton .. pèèèèèère !!! »

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit… le bruit d'un déclic, celui où la serrure s'ouvre et la poignée se baisse, celui où à la suite d'une partie latérale de la porte de la rouille qui commence à ronger le métal, celui d'où vient un crissement, et puis, des pas.. Une double paire de pas.. des talons.. et…

Le jeune chinois trembla très fort, il sentit son petit cœur battre très fort, rapidement, encore plus vite, il sentit sa tête battre comme une enclume, comme si les tempes jouaient des percussions, ses membres s'échauffaient il se sentait même suer, c'était atroce, mais ce qu'il sentit le plus c'était ce qui allait suivre. Kaï ne savait pas quoi faire, d'ailleurs QUE FAIRE ??? il devait à tout prix faire en sorte que les dégâts soit minimiser mais.. comment ? Une ombre surgit du seuil de la porte de la cuisine, s'avancer, une autre se dandiner, elles fusionnent et pourtant qu'une se présente au pas de la porte.  
Tu le sens ce regard qui te transperce l'esprit qui s'accapare avec férocité ton cœur et ne te transmet qu'une violence incroyable qui court et t'envoie tout le long de l'échine un spasme brusque. Rei sursauta. Puis, un doigt qui se pointe sur ton ami, tu sais celui que tu aimes, tu le regardes, tu le dévisage, tu ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, jouis toi de son regarde, contemple le, admire ces yeux cramoisi qui ne te suivront plus… plus….

« Ecoutez monsieur, je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez, mais Rei n'y est pour rien, pour rien du tout. »

Et écoute pour la dernière fois cette voix qui fut si douce pour toi, qui te réconforta tant, et qui te fit tant de bien à ton cher cœur qui ne s'en lassait pas. Et entends là maintenant se noircir si soudainement, entends là prendre ses veines et les gonfler jusqu'à se forcer à rester calme, regarde la s'assombrir comme une accumulation de nuages juste avant l'orage, regarde le maintenant, te défendre, t'aider, te prendre sous son aile, te prendre.. te descendre, te préparer un testament, t'écrire et te faire signer les derniers mots de cette journée.

-

« C'est simple je raccompagne ma copine je veux pas te voir ici c'est compris ? »

Kaï ne répliqua pas, cela ne servait à rien face à ce borgne. Alors il attendit son départ. Un silence dédaigneux s'empara de l'ambiance soudainement glaçante. Rei n'arrivait pas à faire un pas, qu'est ce qu'il allait devenir ? qu'est ce qu'il allait lui faire cette fois ci ? c'est sur, c'est sur… Il ferma lentement les yeux, il ne voulait pas penser, mais elles, elles ne pensaient qu'à elles, alors les voilà à la charge, qui le martelaient de « et si il te bats, après tout on a l'habitude ça va JUSTE faire plus mal que d'habitude » et de « Mais.. et Kaï, qu'est ce qu'il va dire ? » et puis il ne faut pas oublier « et si il m'enlevait de l'école » et encore.. et surtout et là.. et là… et là l'autiste mit ses mains sur ses yeux, il ne voulait pas penser, il ne voulait pas être sûr de ça, il ne voulait pas qu-… Voilà, il ne faut pas t'en faire, regarde, il y en a un qui ne te lâchera pas, il te l'a promis, il ne t'oubliera jamais.

« ça va aller Rei. Je te le promets. On trouvera une solution. »

Puis.. puis pourquoi ça fait si mal au cœur, pourquoi la boule qui s'était effacé de manière éphémère dure tout d'un coup dans la gorge ? Le voir s'en aller c'est comme s'approcher de la guillotine, le voir s'en aller c'est plonger dans le noir, le voir s'en aller.. c'est la suite qui n'est pas prête de terminer.

--

« … Hn ! »

Kaï soupira il en était à sa deuxième cigarette quand le rouquin se pointa sur le pont en croisant le regard discret de son compatriote. Mais ce n'est pas sans se douter du courage qui poignarde le cœur du saphir.

« Vous.. vous vous êtes fait un ciné ?

- Non, on a terminé en se demandant si tu voulais pas v'nir faire un billard avec nous ? »

Kaï en ralluma une troisième mais celle là, Tala la prit et la fuma.

« Il t'arrive quoi ? »

Kaï longea de ses yeux le panorama qu'offrait le pont en sentant le vent jouer avec ses franges couleur argent. Puis il soupira longuement. Il se prenait la tête … mais il savait que ça devenait un poids et ça prenait même de l'ampleur, et il savait aussi qu'en informer Tala était d'une totale indifférence pour ce dernier. Alors, il rangea son briquet et se tourna en souriant à l'autre qui roula ses yeux.

« Pourquoi tu mets toujours autant de temps à répondre ?

- parce que tu connais la réponse. »

Forcément vu comme ça V.V

--

Des jours passent, marquent le pas et s'arrêtent comme pour regarder, eux même, les différents contrastes entre rues, immeubles, maisons, groupes de gens et solitaires…

Des nuits qui laissent leurs séquelles en marquant d'une croix rouge que les jours aiment les cadeaux…

Des temps où on a cru qu'il fallait ne pas les oublier, qu'on a oublié et qui courroucés reviennent en doublant leur fardeau…

--

Une cour qui peu à peu se remplit de présences humaines juvéniles, adolescentes, adultes, inconscients, effarants, égoïstes et enchanteurs, toujours prêts à des nouvelles toutes aussi anodines les une que les autres, ceux qui écoutent, ceux qui de leur bouche en sorte des neuves et des comiques ceux qui de leurs yeux jouent du temps, et…

Et la sonnerie qui les rappellent tous à l'ordre, elle est forte cette sonnerie elle leur rabat à tous leurs clapets !

Une classe qui finit par ne plus aimer le silence tant il y avait des choses à se raconter, alors ça recommence, d'une table à l'autre, ni queue ni tête, des fois on se demanderait presque ce qu'il y avait de drôle, et puis..  
Et puis discrètement quasiment effaçable cette paire d'yeux qui se faufile à travers les crânes plus ou moins sensés de la classe, qui scanne, qui parcoure et qui cherche qui ne trouve pas, qui attends jusqu'à la dernière seconde et..

La dernière seconde arriva, cette dernière arriva avec une présence masculine qui ferma la porte derrière lui, et personne n'arriva derrière.. Mais il attendait, et il attendra.

C'est un cours qui commence, les minois tellement joyeux au début devinrent de bois pendant deux heures entières.

« Deux heures de tortures numériques….

- Kyomina je t'ai entendu, au tableau !

-.. bah j'ai parlé doucement en plus !! »

C'est un cours qui se termine et toujours la paire d'yeux qui fixe intensément la porte ouverte laissant 15 longues minutes d'essoufflement à 24 élèves qui en profitèrent pour rouvrir leurs bouches, tels des pies qui s'étaient perdus de vue pendant 15ans, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Mais ces deux rubis eux, ne trouvaient pas leur bonheur.  
Kaï referma son sac et se mit hors des bâtiments et tira une cigarette, la fuma nerveusement. Puis arrivèrent les deux charmants complices.

« Bah quoi !!... attends laisse moi deviner tu fais la gueule parce que ton pote l'attard- »

Un poing, sec, brutal, quelque chose d'éphémère qui revient en « brûlant une pommette », s'étant écraser lourdement, il fit faire au visage de Tala une volte face.

« MAIS CA VA PAS NON ??? »

Kaï s'en alla dans la cafétéria.

$- ça mon vieux j't'avais pourtant prévenu fallait pas la rajouter !-$

--

À midi, l'ambiance était calme à croire que la demi journée les avait suffit à les fatiguer. On entendit presque que les tintements des couverts accompagnés de ceux des verres, et des mastications, quelques rares plaisanteries…

« Tala je suis désolé. »

Mais le Tala en question, une joue légèrement bosselée et rougie par le coup, ne répondit rien, fuyant même le regard un peu agacé de l'autre.

« 'tain Tala toi aussi j't'avait pas dit de se foutre de sa gueule tu crois que c'est marrant pour lui ? tu crois que .. pff.. laisse tombé j'te croyais plus intelligent, tu me déçois.

- QUOI ??

- 'tain ferme là bordel !!

- mais attends, moi , je te déçois.. c'est qui qui vient de me foutre un pain, c'est qui qui ..tsss.. Allez arrête ces caprices de gosses ! toi aussi, arrête de te la jouer généreux quand tu peux rien faire pour lui ! »

Sur ces derniers mots le rouquin prit son plateau, le rangea puis rejoint Bryan à une partie de basket ball. Tandis que Kaï réfléchit à ses derniers mots. Tala n'avait pas tout à fait tort, c'est vrai ça.. il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il n'avait rien fait hier soir pour limiter les dégâts, il avait même au contraire, enfoncer Rei dans l'interdit.. et là, et là … il ne faisait rien encore, mais qu'est ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse ? Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire. Le connaître, si .. s'il n'avait pas eu cette envie de le connaître, si il n'avait pas eu ce besoin de vouloir revoir son passé, si il avait pas éprouvé ce vouloir de l'aider. Il n'aurait pas eu tout ça, il n'y aurait pas eu de nouvelle amitié transparente et fragile, il n'y aurait pas eu de conflits avec son véritable ami, il ne serait pas dans une impasse, il ne serait pas en train de déprimé, il aurait arrêter la cigarette plus vite que prévu, il… pfff…..

--

L'horloge.. fameux cadran blanc avec ses aiguilles deux aiguilles neutres et une rouge.. tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac… allez.. bouge plus vite que ça, y a ma maison qui m'attends tu le sais ça ?.. en plus elle se fout de moi…

Les fenêtres, de laaaaaaaarges fenêtres, leurs plaintes sales, mais sales, on dirait qu'elles n'ont pas vu le chiffon depuis leurs installations XD !.. dehors, le ciel maussade gris plomb n'aidait pas à rendre le sourire à quelques élèves qui prêtaient plus d'attention aux décors qu'aux leçons de professeur, pourtant attrayante pour certains. Mais .. la physiques n'est jamais une matières très aimé dans cette classe.

OUF ! enfin, cette sonnerie, c'est celle qu'on voudrait entendre tout le temps, et dire qu'on revient de vacances ! on aimerait encore qu'ils viennent. Un attroupement humainement bestiales traversent la salle en moins de deux et au bout de quelques secondes se trouvaient dehors pour exploser leur envie de souffler qui avait tenu trois heures d'affilés.

Un seul élève se rendit auprès de la blonde trentaine mère d'un enfant qui empilait ses feuilles.

« Oui Kaï que désire tu ? »

Au départ un long silence accompagna et renforça son hésitation puis.. c'est le courage qui tissa le reste.

« ..euh.. j'voulais savoir si.. enfin, Rei.. il est pas là alors j'voulais savoir si bah vous aviez eu quelques nouvelles…. »

Kaï s'en voulait à mort d'avoir sortit ça de manière débutante et craintive comme un agneau qui discuterai avec un coq fier de son plumage !.. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été un peu plus noble et professionnel dans la démarche mais le tout c'est que ce soit sortit et que le message avait été compris. Et la réponse contrairement à cette semblant de question, elle fut clair, net et précise.

« Non. Non, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. »

Le saphir russe formula un merci et s'en alla bien vite de l'établissement, il étouffait, il pensait encore au déjeuner, il s'était dit qu'il allait rayer le chinois de sa liste mais il en était encore à s'inquiéter pour lui, il s'était dit qu'il n'y penserai plus et c'est chaque seconde qui passe qui le fait s'inquiéter encore plus. Il soupira en regardant le ciel… y a des fois faut arrêter de se prendre la tête pour des trucs aussi…

« Salut Kaï ! t'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui tu t'es même battu av-

- OH tout de suite battu !! c'est bon c'est un pain c'est rien, tu dramatises, comme si c'était la fin du monde !!!

- mais.. ah ! tu vois tu t'énerves !

- j'm'énerve pas là parce que si j'étais énervé tu serais à l'aut' bout de la rue !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'dis plus rien.. à demain ! »

Le français s'était aperçu que son camarade était piqué à vif, pourquoi ? il ne le savait pas mais en ces circonstances, il valait mieux éviter toute confrontation !

--

« Oh mon chéri alors ça s'est bien passé la rentrée ? »

Aucune réponse, presque banal, sauf que à l'habitude il venait goûter en étant forcé de rester avec ses parents, là il monta directement dans sa chambre. Sa mère en fut surpris et le suivit mais.

« Quoi ?

- Comment ça quoi ? d'abord tu réponds pas à ma question, ensuite tu parles de façon agressive et c'est toi qui questionne ? qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? c'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à sa mère, tu sais ce que tu me fais ? hein ? tu me manques de respect. Oui et.. ET.. me fermes pas la porte.. espèce de.. Grr, si ton père le savait !! »

La mère descendit les escaliers en marmonnant des sermons qui s'envolaient dans les ondes électroniques de la télévision.

Par contre, dans la chambre du russe, c'est plutôt un silence pesant qui restait au dessus de lui. Il regardait son agenda. $- tsss, genre j'aurais bien envie de faire mes devoirs-$, il regarda son bureau, fouilla dans ses poches… sortit au balcon et fuma une cigarette puis sortit de sa poche son portable et se mit à pianoter quelques chiffres…

« tuuuuuuuuut… tuuuuuuuuuut… tu-biip-.. le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus attribué veuill - clic »

$- QUOI ??-

Il refit le numéro, et vérifia avant de le lancer la composition de ce dernier.. puis..

« tuuuut .. tu.. le numéro que v-«

$- Mais, mais c'est pas possible, qu'est ce qu… il a fait quoi à son portable ? vendu ? non, c'set.. enfin.. Rei ? Rei mais qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?-$

Le vent seulement reprit ce silence qui devenait lourd, lourd de pensées, lourd d'émotion, lourd de question..

Elles étaient là, toujours, sans préavis, mais présentes elle.

Le russe se releva et s'accouda, et.. laissa ses yeux faire un tour aveugle du terrain, il s'imaginait, il s'imaginait le jeune autiste s'être fait battre violemment, s'être fait engueuler, s'être … il s'était déjà fait violer, que pouvait il arriver de pire… ….

--

Le jour s'est levé.

Un jour qui se lève et qui en fait lever plusieurs avec lui, qui accompagne certains de bonne humeur, d'autres dans le brouillard, d'autres encore maussade, sans sourire, habituel ? non ce sourire presque sans vie n'est pas habituel… Ce jour ressemble aux autres, Presque, ce jour l'enfonce de plus en plus, dans un abîme profond qu'il ne veut plus remonter.

« Une connerie.. et c'est fini. »

---

Le couloir est long, du monde, non, enfin oui, on s'en fiche toute façon le couloir n'est là que pour être passé. Le russe pensa qu'il n'était qu'un mouton parmis tant d'autre forcé à subir les mêmes chemins, les mêmes conditions de scolarité.. surtout à cause de sa nature noble fière et sans défauts, un « sensé » modèle dans cette école…

« tss.. le jour où j'péterai un cable là dedans !

- je s'rai pas là à ce moment là !!

- …

- Ooh souris Kaï, ça rend la vie plus facile… si si j't'assure !! »

Oliver fit un sourire radieux à son camarade de classe qui.. ne l'accompagna pas. (c'est Kaï quand même V.V)

Ils rentrèrent dans cette salle. Salle de Français… Ce qui était commun dans la tête de ces deux écoliers étaient leur contrôle de Français préparés et déjà sur leur table.

$- Chouette-$

10 minutes après que la porte soie fermée en signe de commencement du cours elle fut objet de tambour léger et sec.

« Oui.. »

Un des gardiens de l'école s'entretenu avec le professeur tandis qu'un élève se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, les têtes curieuses se levèrent et s'aperçurent…

« roo.. hihi, j'croyais il était mort moii !!

- Tyson tu es méprisant !

- Oh ça va hein, c'était pour rire

- oh laisse moi reprendre mon souffle, fit Oliver d'un ton stoïquement ironique. »

Puis les élèves se turent de peur de répercussion sur leurs notes de contrôle. Mais une paire de rubis regarda intensément cette silhouette qui venait de prendre place, à celle où il l'avait aperçut pour la première fois. Cette ombre sombre, qui était caché derrière cette masse capillaire en fouillis, ces yeux au saphir ne s'y étaient pas détachés.. et auraient continuer si l'heure ne tournait pas en la faveur de la vitesse….

-

La sonnerie retentit, cette sonnerie qui ramène à tous à l'heure fatidique du rendu de copie.. celle où tous les élèves sentent malgré tout leur petite angoisse s'évanouir à la venue d'une longue pause de un quart d'heure. L'attroupement habituel sortit en laissant le silence peu de choix que de se retirer pour laisser place au soulagement, et à l'envie de raconter encore et encore, et de jouer, et d'oublier, et de s'appeler, et de casser une petite chose, et de devoir assouvir un besoin vital. Le professeur ayant l'intégralité des copies moins une, s'en alla en laissant dans la pièce scolaire.. Deux élèves, l'un venant de boucler son cartable et rejoignit l'autre affaissé sur sa table le dos face au arrivant.

Kaï prit une bonne bouffée d'air avant de..

$- .. allez n'importe quoi.. comment t'as commencé la dernière fois ? alleeeez.. -$

Pas de paroles. Un acte…

Le russe posa sa main sur l'épaule du chinois qui sursauta, Kaï sourit au répondu quoique un peu surpris. Il vit de ses rubis oculaire, la tête faire un quart de tour, puis.. puis…

Kaî dévisagea l'action, la revoilà revenu au point de départ si vite, si viiite !

« Rei.. euh… ça va ? non.. c'est pas ce que je voulais dire .. désolé… »

Kaï s'accroupit et secoua l'avant bras de Rei, puis prit son poignet et le bougea.. et

Il vit une tête faire non de la tête, nerveux ou craintif mais rapide.

Le plus grand des deux se leva et posa une main qui caressa sa tête, cette tête qu'il pouvait sentir sèche..

« … écoute..euh… tu veux pas descendre ?.. en bas.. enfin, dans la cour. »

Aucune réaction.

Kaï se sentit .. obligé de se raffirmer. Il se mit derrière l'adolescent assis et le fit relever puis l'autre se leva violemment poussa le russe et s'en alla vite, s'enfuit presque de lui, fuit de l'esprit chaleureux du russe.. Ce dernier le suivit du regard, suivit cette drôle de réaction, et fut déçu si déçu qu'il sentit son cœur pleurer… Mais pourquoi il fait ça ? pourquoi ? Il sait pourtant qu'il n'y a personne pour le contredire, pour le menacer ? pour le violenter, pour l'agresser, et encore plus personne pour rapporter ces actions, il n'y avait pas de danger à ce qu'ils s'entretiennent. Pourquoi fuit il ? pourquoi ne lui a-t-il même pas adresser de mots ? pourquoi ne voulait il à peine le regarder ? serait ce alors… serait ce même certainement ce tiers menaçant, ce tiers qui est connu pour être son bourreau, son tuteur et son « pèèère »…

Dans la cour ça faisait sa 5e. Sa cinquième qui fumait rapidement, comme un pompier, comme si il n'avait pas fumé depuis justement 5 ans et que son corps dépendait énormément de cette chose qui tue à petits feux. Il admirait le ciel pour sa beauté uniforme, pour son changeant capricieux, pour la chaleur absente qui dégageait de ce soleil aussi disparu que le reste, et de ces globules brumeux qui s'accumulaient pour assurer leur présence… Et puis enfin de son meilleur ami qui faisait une mine de zombie.

« t'as fumé un joint ou quoi ?

- Nooon t'arrive à blagueeeer !!.. pourtant c'est toi qui vient de te faire la moitié d'un paquet de cigarette, et c'est moi qui tire une tronche de mort vivant mais bien sur ! »

Le rouquin s'assit sur les escalier de la cour aux côtés de son compatriote.

« l'est où Brian ?

- parti défoncer la gueule à Spencer pask'il est parti en vacances sans lui.

- je plains Spencer.

- Bof, il s'en tirera comme toutes les aut' fois !

- oué.

- Un café ?

-… oué. »

Les deux russes se dirigèrent à la cafétéria, suivi d'un regard discret, tellement discret que Echo même aurait paru voyante à côté !.. ce regard d'or, ne les quitta pas, jusqu'à leur retour, puis les virent s'amuser, ils entendit de là où il était le rire de son « ami », de celui qui ne devait plus parler. Il se retint de verser des rivières qui n'en finirait pas, il se retint d'éclater au sanglots jusqu'à y perdre son âme, il se retint de tomber de son précipice et pour ne pas voir les blessures de son coeur qui se taillaient un chemin jusqu'au centre, il s'éclipsa en direction de la salle de classe d'où se passera le cours suivant.

--

---

Plusieurs jours ont passés, ces jours ci Kaï avaient essayé encore une fois de chercher une conversation avec l'autiste, mais à chaque fois il s'enfuit, à maintes reprises, le russe le forçait, le coinçait ou le suivait jusqu'à une impasse, mais à maintes reprises, cette occasion fila entre ses mains, il en eut marre et se décida à ne plus le voir, à ne plus le vivre.. Il laissa tomber.

-

Le week-end commençait bien, Kaï et sa bande étaient parti se faire un ciné. Et après les voilà en goûter dans un énorme centre commercial. Ce peuple qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger laissait à l'ambiance une texture étouffante et bruyante. Puis….

C'est comme un vent qui passe, un vent qui poste une lettre à une personne, des yeux qui se perdent dans le peu de seconde et qui recueille une vue imprenable, insoutenable, et toute ces choses qui vous remontent, ces choses qui rendent votre culpabilité si soudaine.. Cette fraction de seconde qui vous ramène à la réalité.

Pourtant il sait qu'il l'a vu. Il sait qu'il l'a vue sourire ! Et aussi qu'il était accompagné. Mais en fait il l'a vu sourire mais ce sourire.. il était à vous.

Kaï avait aperçut Rei lui sourire. Comme si.. qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, comme si il ne devait plus faire attention à lui, comme si, il pouvait, il avait l'autorisation de le laisser, de ne plus s'y occuper à présent, comme si… et c'est un soulagement sans égal qui laissait passer par un long soupir un très long soupir…

« Dis le tout de suite si tu t'ennuies bouffon !

-.. tu m'as insulté là…

- Roo ça va hein, pas obligé de le prendre mal aussi

- non pas du tout juste me prendre pour un bouffon qui amuse Messire Tala avec de piètres conneries mais c'est bien suur… »

Un éclatement de rire inter locale fit dégager le soulagement pour laisser place à de l'amusement made in Russie. Un peu de Vodka et un poker entre amis dans la chambre de Kaï…

-

« ..mm.. Oooo… mm… j'espèère…mm que .. tu m'oublieras…mm…. Kaï »

-

Un tournant de la rue.. et.. une impasse. Ah oui.. c'est vrai c'était à la deuxième rue qu'il fallait tourner, alors on ret-… mais au moment où l'autiste se retourne un couple d'hommes à la fleur de l'âge à la posture malfaisante s'approche de lui. Les deux globes d'or firent le tour de la situation. Que faire ? crier, qui voudrait l'entendre, s'enfuir, ils occupent la sortie. Grimper ? le mur est trop raide.. il recula pendant que les deux autres rattrapent la distance qui sépare la peur de la persécution.

La roue aime la balance, et cette fois quelle miséricorde, elle rentre ENFIN dans la marge du hasard et convient le proverbe que tous proclament unanimement.

Des pas qui se rapprochent, d'autres qui hésitent et qui tremble, et encore d'autres cela, c'est le Destin qui l'a amené comme plume au vent, comme bouclier au gardien…

« .. aaalleeeeeeez je sais que tu viens de te bourrer de pognons, alors active ! »

L'autiste trembla de tout ses membres, il fit non, un hochement excessif, craintif, rapide, suant, horriblement sous pression.  
Si je perds l'argent.. si.. alors…

Il se mit à prier et à fermer les yeux en versant des larmes, à leur demander grâce, à leur faire comprendre, qu'il se sont tromper de cible, qu'il y avait mieux pour eux, qu'ils n'auront rien gagné mais.. quand la répugnance a pris leur cœur, que leur faire comprendre ? Dangereuse, soudaine, imprévu mais calculée, on l'a déjà vu à l'œuvre, on l'a déjà connu, elle nous a tant voulu, encore une nouvelle fois, mais.. mais.. et pourtant cher enfant, tes sanglots, ils ne servent toujours à rien, tes pleurs couleront à flots mais jamais n'ont créer de trouble sur l'onde, tes cris, tu les as toi-même étouffer par ta peur, ta peur d'être, ta peur de demeurer et ton désir qui a succomber.

Il ferma les yeux, il serra les poings et croisa ses bras au dessus de son visage, il se fit violemment couper le souffle au niveau du ventre, flancha et tomba par terre se blottit, se fit prendre des coups, entendit leur rire moqueur, entendit leur souffle saccadée des grandes bouffées d'air joyeuses, puis on entendit, on sentit des tissus se tordre, des cris fustiger, des coups mais des coups entre EUX. Ils se battent, l'un a peut être involontairement taper l'autre.. mais la peur à sentir leur gigantesque ombre engloutir son tout petit corps, son si petit cœur, il se garda de se relever et de toute manière, il fut trop endolori. Il eut trop de peine et trop de mal à se relever, à se reprendre, à se réveiller.. à ouvrir un œil à se garder conscient, à se prendre en main.. à sentir la main qui le secoue, il se sentit (bizarrement) retisser sous cette pression, il sentit son corps se crisper, la force de la peur, plus forte que n'importe qu'elle autre..

« Rei.. »

Il entendit, il ne voulait pas, mais il avait entendu et encore et encore

« Rei, rei ?? Rei !!! »

Il sentit un brin de souffle chaud près de son cou, une main chaude lui caresser une frange, il sait qui c'est. Il a juste peur de le voir, il a juste peur de se voir le voir comme ça, en de telles circonstances. Mais il prit plaisir à sentir ce souffle agglomérer de fumée de cigarette, il prit plaisir à sentir cette ombre l'attendre, il sentit plaisir ensuite à sentir ce noir s'avancer gentiment et passer sur son corps, il sentit se réchauffer son âme quand il sentit des mains le soutenir à pouvoir rester assis, à pouvoir atterrir dans ses bras, il est si foort… il est si fooort, il plongea sa tête sur la poitrine de Kaï

« …mm… »

Il sentit encore ses larmes coulées, la douleur qui tiraillait ses membres qui fit contraste aux caresses sur son dos. Salées non ? mais sucrés après.. tu ne crois pas ?

Kaï entre ses bras un jeune chinois, qui se laissait emmener , doucement, tranquillement. Puis, il avait peut être des choses à faire, il avait certainement autre chose que de flâner comme lui dans ses ruelles ? il avait.. l'autiste se ressaisit, et fit un effort herculéen pour se relever, chancela et se tint avec le mur, il ouvra ses prunelles couleur miel et s'aperçut que Kaï avait un triste regard…

« Pourquoi.. tu m'as fui ? »

Un courant d'air, qui anima quelques déchets, qui releva quelques franges, qui révéla quelques blessures physiques, qui ranima une flamme de l'espoir, qui raviva les braises perdues d'une amitié…

Mais qui n'effaça pas les coulées d'argent, n'effaça pas le devoir de répondre à cette question.

Mais.. ramena du courage brûlant de renouer une partie coupée.

« C'est lui pas vrai ? »

tétanisé, l'autiste ne sut que répondre, mentir ? non plus pour lui.

« … m… je croyais…. Sss.. tu étais..ff… fâché…. Mm… tt… »

à travers la pénombre, il vit les cheveux de Kaï bouger de façon à comprendre une négation.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te f'sait dire ça ?hein ? c'est lui qui t'as encore bourré le crâne ? tu va croire tout ce qu'il te dit ou quoi ?.. arrête .. arrête de prendre tout ce qui dit à cœur.. t'es con ou quoi ? »

t'es con ou quoi ?

t'es con ou quoi ?

il ferma lentement les yeux… et pourtant, il avait raison non ? il n'est pas fâché là Kaï à dire .. à dire ç… ça.. Il sanglota, il ne souhaitait pas que Kaï le voie, il ne souhaitait plus que Kaï le voit, il ne souhaitait plus qu'ils se voient, ils ne souhaitaient plus le voir.. en courant, et toujours en train de courir, en s'échappant, s'échapper de la vérité ? de son ombre, de ses choses comme des pattes velues qui voulaient à tout pris le resserrer.. il sortit de l'impasse pour s'en diriger vers une autre, celle qui l'amènera au gouffre.. au gouffre des abysses…

-

« merde .. c'est ça ? »

Deux sourcils froncés..

« pourtant tu maîtrisais là, franchement tu pouvais faire mieux !

-.. j'voulais lui faire comprendre

- c'est ça, bah en attendant tu lui as encore fait m-

- ça va ok je suis assez grand pour l'avoir compris ! »

Il raccrocha. Oui il l'avait compris, trop tard, mais compris !... et si.. et si il n'était jamais trop tard pour revenir ? et si ?... et si on revenait là où on a coupé ?

--

Il attendit devant le couloir, il savait qu'il ne sortirait pas vu qu'on ne changeait pas de classe. Il attendrait l'heure.

Elle ne fut pas longue, l'attente.

Juste assez pour revoir les situations possibles.

Un regard azuré qui souhaite bonne chance, un autre glacial qui souhaite la rapidité de l'affaire. Un lavande qu'en a rien à faire, des tonnes de regards 'genre comment t'as fait pour mettre une heure à l'avoir terminé ce p de contrôle !!' et ensuite, un autre regard consentant d'un adulte qui ne comprenait rien de la suite. Et enfin, son tour de regard, son tour à.. le prendre l'autre regard, à l'attraper, à ne plus le lâcher, à lui faire comprendre, que l'erreur est faite pour être regarder effacée et réparée. As t'il compris la signification de son regard à lui ? as t'il compris ce regard ? l'as t'il compris ?

« Rei… … ………… .. »

il se pencha un peu plus souffla à son oreille.

« Tu seras toujours mon ami. Tu le resteras toujours.. même si ;.. j'fais des conneries… »

Surprise ?

Pas plus que celui qui a lancé les dés, et tu n'as plus qu'à les reprendre ?non ? …. Ah, un joueur a pris ta place, c'est un invité surprise, c'est.. le Doute.

Des yeux cramoisis qui cherche le pourquoi de l'absence de réponse, il ne comprenne pas ces sourcils qui restes sur leur position craintive, il ne comprenne pas pourquoi ces lèvres ne s'incurve pas, il ne comprenne pas, mais …

Ils sentent maintenant ce gêne, cet embarras, cette rechercher de compréhension.. il comprenne qu'ils manquent une preuve. Et cette preuve. Où était elle ?.. où la trouver.. alors…

…

--

…

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? »

-

Avachi sur son bureau. Absent, jamais avec les autres, toujours uniquement là pour faire décor, parce que.. jamais il ne sera comme eux,.. il a cessé les efforts, il a cessé de copier, de se mettre en rang avec eux, il vient, enveloppe corporelle avec un sens, une coquille charnelle sans âme, elle vient parce qu'il faut. Que fait elle ? rien.. elle trace mentalement des ronds sur le bureau, elle regarde, le ciel, le bout de ciel de sa tête qui ne veut plus faire comme toutes les autres, c'est-à-dire rester haute et écouter, retenir, comprendre apprendre.. Il vient, mais bon.. une fois il était en retard, il était resté toute la journée sur le banc de touche et personne n'est venu se poser des questions, parce que tout le monde l'a oublié, tout le monde ne le regarde pas, tout le monde se regarde, tout le monde aime à ne pas parler de ça, à ne pas se soucier de ça, à oublier ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il f'ra, ce qu'il essayait de faire, tout ce monde.. c'est normal. Il n'y était pas de ce monde… il était aut' part…

Un jour, deux mondes, un jour, un monde..

Tout ça parce qu'on l'a changé de classe, il fallait les laisser faire leur classe européenne, il fallait les laisser voyager, toi tu n'en as pas besoin..

Un jour une nuit

Un jour, les yeux ouverts, garde toi de bouger

La nuit les yeux fermés, garde toi de penser

Un jour, deux nuits,

Un jour à la maison

Deux nuits c'est dehooors…

Et puis.. un jour parce qu'il faut se lever, faire ce qui a été dit, ah comme ça sans elles il y a pas de problème…

Une nuit, la prochaine fois ferme la et fais ce qu'on te dit.

Ces jours qui passent, tu le sens ?.. ces jours qui passent que fait il lui ? De l'autre côté de la barrière humaine ?

Rei pense à Kaï

Kaï pense t'il à Rei ?

-

Sous ce crépuscule d'or sur un balcon, s'envole une fumée blanche sale de nocifs gris…

« Je t'aurai payer un avion… »

il rentre.. mais n'est pas sorti de ses pensées …

-----

---

--

-

A y est !! XDDD oui j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu maiiis bon.. j'l'ai fait c'est déjà ça non ?

Euh.. ah bah oui j'ai oublié de prévenir.. non mais moi je suis fan de mouchoir lotus V.V XD !  
Bon bé plus rien à dire, si il y a des parties que vous n'avez pas compris euuuh faîtes moi un tit send message, j'vous y répondrai illico prestooo..  
Boonne nuiiiit les petiiiits !!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hum hum.. non, je suis là.. j'ai ressuscité. Oui mesdames et messieurs, j'ai ressuscité avec plein de nouvelles choses en têtes. Pleins d'idée de fic et ENFIN, une suite et presque fin pour cette charmante histoire.  
Luna 115 : alors je t'explique en fait la classe de Rei est allé faire un voyage (quelque part dans un pays étranger on va dire XD) et Kaï se dit que si il aurait pu il l'aurai carrément payé un avion car Rei n'a pas pu le faire faute d'autorisation .. tu as compris? et ensuite...mm.. quand ils seront tranquille?? héhé... spoil pas prévu lol.. Tala? il est meugnon Tala VV très chiant mais tu vas voir..  
Kalas 1209 : coucou ma chère Kalas ! woo le modem l'a intêret a se calmer hein!! sion m'en vais lui envoyer Kas ( Kas : .. ça se bouffe??). Et pis comme pour Luna ta réponse se tient dans les prochaines lignes  
Mawiiiie la brailleuse lool : ah ce film jamais connu .. vais y faire des recherches !!! merci pour cette review contestataire XD promis je... pas de spoil on a dit héhé

--

Chapitre 12 : Oliver en colère.

An : ouééé z'allez voir.. moi je suis archi fan d'Oli je tenais.. à me le dire XDDD

Dans la cour, récréation. Des élèves se sont mis d'accord et, se faisaient un tournoi de Basket ball. Tous. Et une exception. Sur le banc, les yeux d'or sur une pelouse fraîchement coupé, Rei soupirait. Des mois que ça durait, et il se demandait bien à quoi lui servait il de vivre, il se demandait à quoi lui servait t'il d'obéir, et de rester sans avis ici. Et encore là bas, et encore…. Un ballon qui s'est échappé des mains d'un joueur. Et ce joueur :

« EH RENVOIE LE !!! »

Et pis ça commençait comme ça et ça continuait encore comme ça

« pfrhéhéhé, si ça se peut il sait même pas envoyer !! l'es tellement con

- meuh nan, faut pas un cerveau pour dégager le ballon par là

- bah. Faut croire que si , il a même pas pris le ballon héhé. »

En effet, Rei avait le ballon à ses pieds, mais et ben ? et alors ? ils se réveillent uniquement pour lui demander des choses, parce qu'ils sont pas assez intelligents eux, peut être à le chercher LEUR ballon ?

« BON TATTENDS QUOI TU L'ENVOIES LE BALLON OU PAS ? »

Rei fronça les sourcils. Personne n'a voulu de lui en Sport, parce qu'ils disaient justement qu'il était pas assez intelligent pour jouer avec le ballon comme ça, pourtant le chinois savait lancer là où il fallait. Personne ne lui avait demandé de prendre part aux discussions, personne ne l'avait invité à manger avec lui. Bah .. il voulait bien faire le gentil, mais le gentil à la fin se prenait toujours toutes les insultes les plus originales pour qualifier son état mental. Alors il ne bougera pas. Il ne bougerais plus et puis qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Qu'est ce qu'il y gagnerait ?

« 'Tain je te jure qu'il le fait exprès !

- nan mais attends l'autre il va voir !!! »

Un groupe d'élèves se rapprochèrent de lui. Rei tourna la tête sur le côté. Voilà je le savais de toute façon, les intelligents ne sont JAMAIS contents. Quoique l'on fasse. Et puis

-

« Une connerie et c'est fini »

-

Alors il reprit le ballon et le lança dans la direction du groupe de sportifs. Mais Rei arrondit les yeux. Et voilà qu'involontairement, il avait quand même fait une bêtise. Encore une fois.

Le ballon qu'il avait lancé précipitamment atterrit dans l'estomac d'un élève et .. sans même comprendre le voilà sous les coups d'autres mécréants qui ne lésina pas sur la force des coups.

« tiens prends ça dans ta face, mon pote ! »

Mais.. mais pour cette fois, il riposta. Et cette fois, il riposta bien fort,

Qu'ai-je à perdre ? c'est trop tard ? oui trop tard maintenant pour reculer, et puis s'il m'y envoie pas là, il trouvera un prétexte pour le faire après, de toute façon, j'en ai fini.. fini d'eux, fini de lui, fini de tout, j'en ai assez, plus qu'assez de les laisser me faire du mal, j'en ai plein la tête, plein la tête.  
Rei d'une fureur incommensurable, lança des coups de poings à son adversaire, voilà un cercle d'élèves qui se forment et qui se resserrent et qui fait monter encore l'atroce étouffement, et encore les deux corps qui s'entrechoquent violemment, et voici Rei outragé qui lacère le visage de l'autre, qui le tape encore et encore et qui serre les poings et qui se met sur lui et encore, et les voila qui roulent l'un sur l'autre, et .. et voilà…

Voilà un surveillant qui se dépêche d'arriver avant qu'il n'y ait un carnage. Et, voilà le surveillant qui les séparent et qui ordonne aux plus amoché de se rendre à l'infirmerie et serre le bras de l'autre et l'emmène chez le proviseur. Mais maintenant ce sont des larmes qui coulent, des larmes parce que .. comme toujours ils lui avaient fait mal, même si sous la colère il n'avait rien senti, maintenant que la bagarre est fini, il sentit les coups qu'ils lui avait donné…

-

Dans la cour, plusieurs élèves discutaient de l'incident. Puis..

« C'est de sa faute l'a pas voulu lancer le ballon, fit un élève ami de l'autre parti à l'infirmerie.

- C'est qui, qui a commencé ? demanda Enrique.

- Bah c'est l'autre, il a pas donné le ballon alors, on est repartit le chercher mais ce crétin non seulement il voulait pas nous le donner mais en plus quand on lui a demandé gentiment il a lancé dans la gueule à Michaël.

- Ouaiis moi j'l'ai vu lui lancer dans la gueule, bah j'espère qu'on le punira bien comme il faut.

- ça m'étonnerait très fort de la part de Rei de faire une chose pareille, fit Kaï

- Wooo tu dis ça mais moi je l'avais déjà vu poussé Oliver, et faire tombé Max une fois alors, décréta en fermant les yeux Tyson.

- Oh et t'es jaloux de n'avoir pas eu le même traitement c'est ça ? ironisa Kaï

- ah ah ah très drôle mais ce que je veux dire que c'est la preuve qu'il est malade ce gars là.

- Tyson.

- mais quoi c'est vrai, il est fou dans sa tête, il avait pas à rester ici, et p

- Tyson..

- il avait rien à foutre dans une école comme la nôtre, maintenant les parents vont se poser des questions, et pis ils nous enlèveront de cette école et-

- TYSON FERME LA !!!! »

Tous furent interdits. Cette voix claire qui jamais n'osait monter le ton, avait réussi à boucler la bouche de plus d'un.

« Tyson, tu es méprisant et je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai été témoin de la scène et c'est vous bandes d'imbéciles qui vous en êtes pris encore à lui.

- Nan mais arrête tes conne-

- TAIS TOI !!! Si tout le monde le savait qu'il n'était pas comme nous, alors pourquoi vous ne le laissez pas tranquille, hein ? non, il a fallu que vous ayez tous de la cendre putride dans votre cerveau et que vous ayez à chercher des noises là où il ne faut pas et comme il n'est pas comme nous et qu'ici PERSONNE ne le croiras alors tout le monde s'en tire à merveilles. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, ce que je trouve scandaleux, c'est qu'en connaissant sa situation PERSONNE NON PERSONNE n'a trouvé l'INTELLIGENCE de le tirer de là, personne n'a voulu l'aider à s'intégrer et ça, de tout le temps qu'il était là, nan le meilleur pour vous bandes de crétins c'étaient de vous foutre de sa gueule NON NE ME TOUCHE PAS ( dit il à un élève qui voulait poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Oli).. et toi Eddy tu ne disais rien quand il partageait son goûter avec toi au début de l'année, toi Mariah ça ne te dérangeait pas qu'il aille te chercher des cachets d'aspirine et toi encore TYSON ça ne te dérangeait ABSOLUMENT PAS qu'il t'ait fait un tableau .. que tu disais avoir acheté espèce de lâche, de traître et de MENTEUR ! mais ça, non ça tout le monde l'oublie !! bien sur on garde le meilleur, c'est-à-dire de le laisser à son compte tout seul, de le prendre comme punching-ball comme bouc émissaire parce que tout le monde le prenait pour un con…. Vous me dégoûter… dégoûter ! Pour des personnes qui se croient étoiles et bien vous avez bien sali la réputation de cette école ! »

Oli s'en alla fâché, blessé à cœur, il avait déballé ça sous les yeux ébahis de ses 'camarades de classe'. Et maintenant il s'en allait dans la cafétéria. En effet le français était dépité, et.. regarda dans la cafétéria puis, puis monta les escaliers pour… se retourner et voir un homme de la quarantaine monter les marche quatre à quatre en fureur, mal rasé, qui sentait l'alcool à plein nez, un regard désagréable et il vit de là où il était ce même homme tambouriner comme un malade la porte de chez le proviseur puis s'en suivit une discussion.

« Bonjour monsieur. Voilà votre fils est entré en bagarre avec un autre élève, les dégâts sont… ne sont pas minimes, mais, enfin je me dois d'après le règlement de l'exclure pendant trois jours de l'école à partir de maintenant.

- Bien sur… bien sur. »

Rei sortit en dernier et se fit violemment attraper par ce bras encore, et le voilà tirer de la même force vers le bas et sans évincer de douleur et sans regarder Oli qui lui le fit à sa place, il passa l'escalier d'une grande vitesse. Le français les suivit puis s'aperçut encore une fois du mauvais traitement dans la cour de l'école. Rei se fit gifler et sous la puissance de la claque tomba par terre. Oli courut, les sourcils froncés et s'interposa déterminé.

« Monsieur, c'est un SCANDALE ! vous n'avez pas à lui faire subir cette humiliation, je trouve ça ignoble et inhumain

- c'est mon fils j'en fait ce que je veux.

- PAS DANS UNE ECOLE BON SANG !! mais avez-vous un cœur ?

- ooh alors comme ça il vous raconte de jolies choses sur moi ? »

Oli contint sa fureur et aida Rei à se relever. Ce dernier en larme, silencieusement, et les voilà vers le portail du Lycée. Le 'père' et ce fils qui n'aurait jamais voulu voir le jour. Et le père.. cet homme inhumain, qui adore se rendre supérieur qui sur le trottoir d'en face se régala du châtiment physique subi par le jeune autiste qui força la bouche à ne pas ouvrir pour éviter de crier. Et ces autres élèves qui s'étaient TOUS précipiter vers la grille. Et les voilà tous surpris ? tous ces yeux qui le virent lui, seul, face à l'oppression.

« NON MAIS ALLEZ Y.. MAIS BIEN SUR CEST UN SPECTACLE !! mais vous êtes répugnants !!! »

Oliver avait des larmes aux yeux quand il traversa le préau, Kaï le rejoint et l'accompagna jusqu'à la cafétéria.

« Kaï.. il faut faire quelque chose !!

-… Mais qu'est ce que tu voudrais y faire ? On est malheureusement mineurs aux yeux de la Justice, et puis si on le dénoncerait, Rei irait dans une autre famille et qui sait pire que cet abruti !

-.. Et tu pourrais pas .. je sais pas moi, .. Demander à tes parents ?

- t'as vu la tête de mes parents ??

-.. «

Oliver baissa la tête et pleura de plus belle, pleura du sort que subissait Rei et de la bêtise du monde… Comment la situation pouvait elle être si dramatique ?

« Eh Oliver !.. Tu as du monde qui t'attends là. »

Et en effet, un amas de têtes lycéennes, firent cercle autour de la table où étaient assis Kaï et le français.

« .. euh.. t'sais Oli… Tyson prit les devant et commençait à balbutier, .. ben t'sais on s'excuse..

- dégagez.

- nan mais je te jure on voulait pas-

- DEGAGEZ !!!! c'est pas à moi qu'il fallait dire ça espèce de couard, mais à Rei, c'est Rei qui subit, c'est Rei qui s'est prit par DEUX Fois une raclée et c'est pas encore fini pour lui.. MAIS CEST TROP TARD.. maintenant fichez moi la paix. »

Le groupe d'élèves marmonnait des choses du genre « alors là c'est la meilleur on s'excuse et lui ils nous gueulent dessus » ou encore des « mais il lui arrive quoi à la fin ? »

Kaï offrit à Oli du chocolat.

« Dis moi KaÏ ?

- mm..

- C'est possible que le monde est des yeux et un cerveau… et un cœur ? »

----

Sous une nuit pleine de tristesse, Oli ne se résolut pas à peindre. Il se résolut à ne pas effacer ces larmes, il se résolut à essayer de trouver des solutions. Bien qu'elles soient utopiques et idéalistes, il les nota tout de même sur un bloc note.

-

Sous cette même nuit douloureuse, Rei ne dormit pas, comment dormir sous cette souffrance plus qu'insupportable, recroquevillé sur le sol glacé des toilettes Rei avait vomi, avait saigné, avait perdu une dent, s'était arraché quelques cheveux s'était fait battre, s'était fait assommer et le voilà encore à se faire battre. Et le voilà inconscient, et le voilà flegme son corps, lourd sous les chocs, sur le sol.

-  
Sous cette semblable nuit où l'absence fut si pénible, une fumée s'échappait libre d'une cigarette qui embrasait l'air.

« Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave.

-… t'en fais trop pour rien Kaï je te jure c'est vrai.

- Mais enfin tu t'en rends pas compte ou quoi ?

- Si je l'ai vu hier merci, t'en fais pas pour ça. Même Oli, wooouuu comment il a pété un câble ahaha, jamais j'aurais cru le voir dans cet état héhé, ça a marqué tout le monde !!

- ouais bah il avait bien raison ! »

------

---

Court ? ah bon ?? meuuuuh nan, jamais V.V !!!!

Yo ce chapitre a la longueur de l'importance qu'avait Oli dans cette fic ! Vala na !!


	13. Chapter 13

Alors mesdames et messieurs .. cette fic prend sa fin ici………….. VV ……………TT.TT RAAAAAAAA QUE CEST AFFLIGEANT DE SE SEPARER DE CETTE FICEUUUUUH !!!!!!!!!!!!

Voilà mon coup de gueule passé, nous pouvons vaquer à nos occupations….  
J'réponds quand même au gentilles revieweuzes XD  
Ai boya : Bienvenue ici et merci beaucoup bah voilà.. comme tu peux l remarquer .. fallait pas vous réjouir de la suite part se pendre XD  
Kalas : coucou ma tite Kalas et oui mais surtout passe ton chemin UU c'est pas la fin que tu attends XD  
Soso, Jenjen, Kynia Bunny et Ria (ouaouuu j les ai pas oublié U.U fière la fille) bah je te drai tout cela en détail sur mesage différée) un big kiss à toi  
Désolé de ne pas pouvoir à toute vous répondre mais j'ai le tempqs que de poster désolée encore  
Je pense bien sur à Luna 115, Mawie, Vidackt, Esprit d'or (Bienvenue à toi dailleurs ) et enfin 'titKaï (j'espère n'avoir oublié personne ce serait facheux)

Ciao!

Disclaimers : JE LE FERAI PAS WOALAAA !! suis faché.. j'ai pas d'argent donc pas de copyright de cette histoire et donc pas de possession sur le copyright des persos NA !!!

Kas : .. bah voyez qu'elle l'a fait VV !

ATTENTION : ce chapitre est la BAD ending.. donc Kalas et tout ceux qui ne veulent pas une triste fin.. n'ont pas l'autorisation sentimentale de lire cette fin. (j'ai prévenueuuh j'ai prévenueuuhhhh !!!)

Chapitre 13 : Fin d'une rose blanche…

Il tourna le dos au Monde, tourna le dos à la lumière, tourna le dos à la prison, tourna le dos aux barreaux, tourna le dos aux yeux normaux, tourna le dos à l'espoir .. et le tournera de la Vie.. mais… mais compta…

Un jour,….

Viendras tu ?... est ce que.. c'est vrai que .. ?... voudrais tu encore me voir ? me parler ?.. m'aider ?.. comme t'avais dit ?.. Même si .. je suis con ?

Un jour, une fissure dans le Temps.. une fissure dans l'Abysse, c'est un rayon qui passe…

-

Un jour.. il arrivera à dépasser les limites du Temps et se téléportera jusque pour l'aider….

« et la connerie aussi ! »

Oliver regarda du côté opposé, son bloc notes dans les mains et un maigre sourire qui s'affiche…

« bah . je suis un idéaliste confirmé et diplomé.. tu devrais le savoir .. non ?

- Tss.. bon qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Oliver soupira.. il se demandait si Kaï aussi faisait des efforts.. si il y pensait.

« Rei n'est pas venu aujourd'hui.. De toute la journée

- je sais.. comme la semaine dernière aussi.

- oui mais là… bon t'as ptêt raison.. attendons demain… c'est ça ? »

Kaï ne sourit pas, passa le pont accompagné de son ami, et jeta son paquet de cigarettes à la poubelle et

« .. Si on ne le retrouve plus je fume.

- Alors je souhaite qu'on le retrouve

- comme si t'aurais voulu le contraire »

Finit le russe un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« YOOOOOO KAIIIIII !!!! »

Tala.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh t'sais pas la nouvelle ! »

Le cœur d'Oliver fit un bond.

« j'ai gagné !!!! »

Kaï soupira, gamin… restera gamin !!!

« bah quoi ça se fête non ? »

Dans un bowling, le russe touilla son cocktail et aperçut la bouille siii joyeuse de son compatriote.

« tout ça pour un.. laissez passez de 2 heures et demi.. vraiment t'es pathétique !

- Roooo merci pour l'accompagnement môssieu !! »

--

Deux jours,….

Il faut du temps pour rallier deux bouts. Ils faut du temps pour une deuxième bouchée. Il faut du temps.. pour la tailler.. cette petite faille

Et puis.. Maintenant j'ai le temps. Tout le temps. J'attendrai.. que ce que tu as dit est vrai… quelque chose me dit.. que tu viendras.

Allongé. Mais cette fois trois quart vers la lumière, blanche et artificielle mais tout de même de lumière

-

« Je sais ce que tu vas penser, ça fait le deuxième jour. Je.. écoute Oli j'vais risquer un truc.. mais comme j'te dis.. c'est RISQUE

- Mais.. comprends le Kaï, Rei s'est risqué lui aussi «

Le russe roula des yeux, il aurait très bien pu laisser tomber, il aurait très bien pu arrêter de se la jouer Bon samaritain seulement…

« Moi aussi, j'croyais que j'étais passé par là.. moi aussi avant on pensait la même chose de moi.. jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que c'était pas vrai. Mais Rei.. c'est un peu différent, lui malheureusement c'est un VRAI autiste…

- j'comprends .. pourquoi tu prends aussi un peu à cœur cette histoire non ? »

sans réponse certainement un oui invisible.

Kaï s'en alla, Oliver ne le suit pas, il ne devait pas le suivre cette fois la. Alors le français se mit à prier.. espérons que le risque ne lui coûte pas autant qu'à Rei. Mais il ne resta pas sans rien faire et se mit sur le chemin de l'Ecole.

Un coup sec à la porte, et encore une fois, un stress vivant dans son esprit, mais cette fois, il fallait être ferme. Cette fois, c'est dans les yeux qu'il faut l'avoir.

« ouais.. c'est qui ? »

Il tapa une seconde fois la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment. L'homme torse nu plissa les yeux en voyant l'étranger. Puis tenta de refermer la porte quand, un pied la coinça.

« t'as rien à foutre là.

- Où est Rei ? »

L'homme tenta en poussant violemment la porte mais non. Cet esprit très cher monsieur est bien plus fort et bien plus conscient que le tien.

« attention j'appelle la Police

- mais c'est bien sur et surtout précisez leur qu'un mineur vous harcèle.. Où. Est. Rei ?

- Sais pas, Au revoir.

- si vous ne dîtes… qu'est ce que vous en a… »

Kaï pencha la tête sur le côté. Mauvaise impasse. Il ne pouvait pas le menacer et cet imbécile refusait de lui divulguer ne serait ce qu'un indice.

« REI ?.. REI, REI C'EST KAI.. TU ES LA ?? »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand.

« Et bah.. fouilles… »

--

Troisième jour. Il refusait de manger, il refusait de parler, de toute façon il n'a plus envie de rien faire. Dans cette pièce à barreaux, il ne souhaitait plus rien faire. Des gens, de passage, de voyage, comme au Zoo… mais le singe refuse de les amuser, le singe… a mal évolué alors.. on le regarde comme un extra terrestre, et on pose des questions, et des autres gens, qui vous prennent, qui vous regarde, qui vous fait faire des drôles de choses, trop de choses, que son cerveau ne veut pas prendre la peine de comprendre, et puis d'ailleurs, … ON en a UN peu rien à faire… alors on laisse passer, on les laisse passer, et eux .. te passent de toute façon…

Troisième jour… Trois fois que le sang a coulé.. et que cette fois, il ne l'essuiera pas.

-

« Mais alors, s'il n'est pas chez lui.. où il est ??

- Je suis encore en train de me poser la question Oli alors arrête de répéter. Et pis j'commence à en avoir marre tu le sais ça..

- Tu ne peux pas baisser les bras.. pas.. pas maintenant ! »

Kaï balança au milieu de sa chambre une valise en bois quasiment détruite.. de la substance liquide s'étaient échappé et avait durci depuis le temps puis il lança aussi un mini appareil électronique de communication( le portable qu'il a offert à Rei), détruit en mille pièce lui aussi.

« NON MAIS REGARDE OU EST-CE QUE CA NOUS A MENE ?!!!! à QUE DALLE !! il m'a dit que Rei était en colère alors il a tout foutu par terre, il a tout détruit non mais tu TE RENDS COMPTE ??? comme ça, et p-

-.. alors là Kaï t'es le plus imbécile de tous ceux que j'ai connu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Oliver prit la valise.

« dis moi Kaï cette valise.. c'était bien un cadeau ? »

Kaï se rendit compte de son erreur et rougit de sa bêtise.

« commente et je te butte. »

Bien sur il fallait redresser la situation. Montrer qu'on restait tout de même maître de soi même.

Un râclement de la gorge.

« Et dire que je lui avait dit ça.. moi.. et dire que j'ai failli croire en ce… en ce fils de p…… je te jure que si j'avais une arme j'l'aurait butter direct !

- D'accord Kaï seulement c'est pas ce qu'on cherche »

Un silence,

« On doit tout reprendre à zéro. Et cette fois.. on s'ra pas seul ! »

--

Quatrième nuit.

Un soir, où la solitude n'avait toujours pas changé de place, ou la pensée n'était toujours pas enfui, ou lui, était toujours resté à cette même place. Allongé, faible, conscient presque .. limite, sur la barrière, entre deux mondes. Quelque part où la lumière et l'abysse attiraient leur force gravitationnelle comme si les deux éléments se disputait un maigre butin qu'elles voulaient à eux deux se l'accaparer, pas se le partager, mais ce butin.. souhaitait il faire le choix.. il ne le savait pas.

-

« T'as l'air bien pétard toi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Le jeune français arriva en courant dans la cour d'école et en direction de Kaï puis, essoufflé se permit de faire une pause avant d'entamer la discussion avec le russe une cigarette dans les mains mais pas allumé.

« d'abord.. »

Le français franc et honnête défia la gravité russe et enleva ce joyau d'indépendance et le lança à la poubelle. Kaï fronça les sourcils, bon commencement mon tit Oli bon commencement..

« et après ?... »

Le français sortit de son sac à dos une chemise cartonnée, il l'ouvrit et présenta fièrement des feuilles agrafées entre elles.

« TADAAAM !! roooowaaaaa si tu savais comme je suis super content, j'ai obtenu plus de mille signatures non mais tu te rends compte ? bon je reconnais que j'ai du courir sur tout le département mais bon…

- MILLE ??? non sérieux ?

- ouiiiiii

- et j'imagine que tu comptes montrer ça au .. maire ?

- bah.. Ahem c'est là que tu interviens en fait ! »

Le russe ronchonna après avoir tout à fait compris la lâcheté du français

- en plus t'exagères quand même j'ai fait les trois quarts du boulots, se défendit il.

- oué oué c'est ça… »

Maintenant il fallait continuer et en restant tout de même dans le cadre d'une journée scolaire, alors l'extra viendra le soir venu.

--

Cinq.. tâches laissées sur ce carrelage froid, frais, frileux, frissonnant, avec ses pas stridents, qui ne laissent pas la blancheur du vide s'immiscer dans son corps inerte, ses yeux ouverts immobiles, ne distinguaient plus le temps mais savait tout de même que cinq traces y étaient présentes dans le calendrier du Destin et que deux étaient notés à être autoriser, avant, avant….

-

« avant qu'il soit trop tard, vous comprenez madame Mizuhara ?

- Le monde des adultes est d'un compliquer mon petit Tyson. »

La nuit venue, une ombre fond avec le décor, le silence aide beaucoup à cette opération d'une extrême délicatesse, puis sans que personne n'eut été au courant, car, effectivement personne ne se serait doutée du criminel…

-

« .. Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment nécessaire ..

- Tout à fait et j'ai déjà du monde qui est tout à fait disposer

- qui ?

- Beaucoup de mamans… des élèves, des amis, et.. aussi mes parents

- ah ouais ? t'as réussi à les convaincre

- mais Kaï à partir du moment où la cause est humanitaire mes parents ont toujours été d'accord !

- Max… j'pensais pas que t'avais du cran. Rassure Oliver, il aura la présence des miens aussi.

- Chouette, ça va être d'enfer !!!! »

Le blondinet s'en alla en direction de la maison du français pour clôturer l'événement, tandis que Kaï pensa à comment allait il faire, lui, pour persuader les siens et faire pression aussi à 'l'administration communale.

--

Six .. six fois qu'il fit le tour visuel, troublante la vue pourtant, car six fois il avait refusé de se nourrir, six fois il avait refuser de voir qui que ce soit, la solitude, six fois elle l'enlaçait et lui disait de ne plus s'inquiéter, six fois que son cœur lui harcelait de questions, six fois que son esprit se heurtait à la réalité.. six fois que le sang coulera…

Il coule lentement, goutte par goutte, les cinq autres n'ont pas cicatrisés, non, ils sèchent peut être mais laissent toujours un minuscule filet carmin qui s'échappe de son poignet droit pour répandre ses pétales cramoisis sur ce sol blanc, blanc… blanc.

-

Dans une place, plusieurs élèves d'une même classe s'y donnèrent rendez vous, un compte rendu et un briefing devaient se faire.

« Oliver et Max, vous allez à la Mairie, désolé mais moi je peux pas faut que je fasse le tour des hôpitaux avec Tala »

Oliver fit la moue mais accompagné du pétillant Max il fut tout de même rassuré de ne pas être seul et cet après midi à la mairie promis d'être aussi chatoyant que l'esprit de son accompagnateur

Après que les deux jeunots disparurent de la vision de Kaï, un autre prit leur place, cet autre un sourire au lèvres tendit une enveloppe kraft au russe.

« c'est quoi ?

-.. regardes. J'ai pêché ça hier à l'école. »

Kaï regarda d'un air suspicieux le rouquin aux yeux azurés qui en profita pour fumer un peu, il ouvra l'enveloppe et se mit à feuilleter par la fente le contenu, puis finalement se résigna à regarder en plein jour ce mystérieux dossier. Puis il ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Tala !!! .. Nan.. t'as fait ça pour lui ? »

Le concerné laissa ses yeux divaguer à l'horizon, et le regarda d'un air attristé.

« tu déprimais.. me suis dit .. si je te f'sais plaisir tout redeviendrais comme avant. Et pis.. avoir un aut' bouffon dans l'équipe ça devait pas être si mal… non ?

- .. Tala, tu le sais toi-même.. j'ai beaucoup à te donner. Promis je me rattraperai. »

Entre ses mains, contenait le dossier d'inscription de Rei au collège d'où ils étaient. Et dans ce dossier, contenait aussi l'adresse exacte de l'asile psychiatrique d'où Rei venait exactement. Et c'est à cette adresse que sur la moto et derrière Tala, ils s'envolèrent à la rescousse de cet autre bouffon !

Quelle pression, dire que pendant une semaine, il ne l'avait pas vu, dire que pendant un mois il se demandait qu'est ce qu'il faisait, enfin, d'accord la dernière fois c'était deux semaines, mais là c'était différent parce qu' il sentait que cette semaine là, ces 6 jours passés dans l'oubli des personnes normales, Kaï pensait chaque seconde que Rei tombait d'une fontaine et qu'il s'y noierait définitivement.

Arrivés devant la bâtisse, Tala gara la moto dans le parking et rejoint Kaï devant la grille. Le jeune russe n'aimait pas cette entrée. Le seul obstacle était l'interphone.. comment y enter sans avoir l'air irrité. Que dire ? 'Je suis venu chercher un ami??' Tandis que Kaï se tortillait l'esprit Tala, avait l'air tout à fait indifférent et très posé ! Kaï s'approcha de lui et

« .. euh.. t'aurais une idée de la suite là parce que je suis à cours.. et pis c'est pas mon genre de faire vandalisme sur un institut 'stupide 'certes, mais qui a rapport avec notre Collège.

- Atteeeeeends, t'es sur les nerfs là ça sert à rien je te jure !

- comment ça ?? tu te fous de moi là ? on doit pas sauver quelqu'un o-.. »

Mais il fut coupé quand il aperçut de ses propres yeux une voiture qu'il connaissait bien, la Mégane grise de la principale !.. qu'est ce qu'elle venait faire là ? Une fois stoppée, la propriétaire se dirigea vers les deux adolescents.

« Vous êtes prêts les garçons ? »

Sans obtenir de réponse, la principale, Mme Mizuhara passa son badge dans la fente incrustée à côté de l'interphone.

« Alooors ? fit Tala, j't'avait dit de pas stresser !! »

Kaï sourit, sacré Tala, cette fois il a vraiment fait fort, il se promit de ne plus faire part de ses dettes financières dans n'importe quelle conversations !

Le groupe scolaire entra alors dans l'institut, quelle ambiance sale, gênante, embarrassante, comme si chaque individu fut criblé de rayon X, examiné de toutes parts par les caméras puis ensuite par de viles yeux qui les matraquaient de la tête aux pieds. Judith se déplaça vers un semblant de bureau d'accueil.

« Bonsoir, nous désirons récupérer un de nos élèves. »

Kaï fut surpris de ce terme 'nos élèves'… nos, adjectif possessif, qui appartient, alors elle aussi, se sentait elle concerné de la situation de Rei ? elle aussi le considérerait elle comme un élève de SON collège ? ou SON élève ? ou est ce tout simplement une considération à prendre comme un des innombrables caprice de son fils qui lui, était dans la même classe que cet élève ? Kaï pria pour que ce soit bien les premières questions mais là il n'était pas question d'y répondre, non, plutôt question de s'inquiéter.

La secrétaire leva les sourcil et se leva en même temps

« Pardon ? ah non, nous n'avons jamais eu une telle requête, dit elle d'une voix sucrée et nonchalante. »

la blonde mère fronça les sourcils et renouvela sa demande avec insistance en précisant bien qu'elle avait des liens avec le personnel, qu'elle avait déjà prit un de leur pensionnaire et qu'il avait déjà été suivi et.. malgré tous ses arguments et après un quart d'heure de 'négociations' .

« Jamais un des malades ici n'a suivi un enseignement normal ! et de plus il est formel dans le règlement que jamais on ne devait confier un des malades mentaux hors de l'institut »

Kaï bouillait de fureur, comment ose t'elle parler de malade mental, comme un cobaye censé servir uniquement d'expérience, comme un vulgaire machin sans intérêt prêt à sévir n'importe quand, derrière leur desseins vicieux et inhumains mais.. il contint sa fureur quand il entendit un cliquetis familier de la part de son meilleur ami.

« Me fout total de ce que votre société dit.. mais moi j'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors ou vous me dîtes gentiment et en vitesse où on pourrait trouver Rei ou alors je cherches moi-même et en prime un beau trou dans vot' cervelle blonde. »

Armé d'un revolver chargé, Tala les sourcils froncés et l'expression ferme dirigea ce superbe argument vers la secrétaire qui pour seule réaction écarquilla les yeux et sous la poussée de Kaï laissa sa place à ce dernier, qui en profita pour fouiller dans les dossier électronique de l'institut.

« Bougez pas où c'est elle qui croupit 6 pieds sous terre » menaça Tala aux vigiles et personnels de sécurité qui accouraient au bruit indifférent de l'ambiance qui régnait habituellement dans l'hôpital.

« 'chier » lança le russe.

« Bon ils ont pas compris »

Mais avant que Tala et pour la sanité de la situation et aussi pour le respect de cette pauvre Judith largement dépassé sur la conduite du rouquin, un docteur arriva avec le dossier concerné.

« Voilà voilà, ça va hein ? pas de problème voyons pour si peu »

Kaï explosa

« POUR SI PEU ????? »

Judith ne le laissa pas envenimé la situation et le devança juste derrière le rouquin et enfin Kaï qui rumina des menaces, et des sévices auxquels il aurait bien mis tous le personnel de cet institut dedans !

En parcourant la distance, Kaï découvrit une ambiance mortuaire, vide et inlassablement chaotique, c'était paradoxale, sous ces néons qui flashaient le moindre passant, sous ces milles caméras qui le dépeçait, il emmagasinait des bruits métalliques strident, il entendait des cris qui lui firent des frissons, des jacassements scientifiques aux allures d'invocations vaudoues, sous ce carrelage il sentit des vibrations, les ascenseur eux-mêmes étaient comme des messagers du sursis. Et à sa grande stupeur, les halls blancs se mariaient avec des barreaux, les chambres étaient séparées avec des barreaux.

« S'il vous plait.. une petite pièce s'il vous plait… chaque pièce c'est comme chaque meurtre dans le monde… une petite pièce s'il vous plait….. »

Un passant, très bien informé sur la Structure d'une hiérarchie encore marqué dans le Monde. Un passant qu'ils ont tôt fait de le matraquer sous silence en lui injectant de force une dose de morphine.

Des escaliers noir qui contrastaient fortement de ses murs d'un blanc froid et fantomatique. Le docteur s'arrêta et leur indiqua vaguement la chambre que Kaï qualifia plutôt de cellule de prison. Tala prit les devant Judith elle, ne tarda pas à rattraper le docteur qui inventa une excuse pour pouvoir déguerpir et sauver sa fausse ignorance sur les méfaits et les mauvaises intentions de l'institut.

« …. «

Plus le saphir russe s'approcha de l'endroit, plus son cœur battait, il battait si fort, comme si, comme si il gravait les escaliers pour arriver à la potence d'où sa corde, d'un air sournois l'attendait d'une fierté inexorable. Et cette fois, à cette minute même où ses yeux virent l'arrêt de Tala, il sentit un silence peser son regard sur sa misérable âme, vendue et indéterminé, la pressions le serrait tellement qu'il aurait éclaté au sanglots si la voix de Tala ne l'aurait pas sorti et diriger vers la réalité concrète.

« .. Eh … il… il bouge pas là »

Kaï vint devant la grille adéquate à son tour et, arrondit ses yeux. En effet, il vit de sa distance une forme humaine inerte, ses longs cheveux éparpillés, trois quarts dos, quelque part dans le temps serait il.. trop tard ?

« Rei… Rei.. REI REI !! REIIII !!!!!! OUVREZ CETTE GRILLE BON SANG »

Kaï secoua de toutes ces forces ces barreaux d'une inflexibilité totale, comme si il détenait la force nécessaire pour déformer les barres de fer jusqu'à ouverture. Mais comme par hasard, personne n'accourait.

« pousse toi. »

Kaï eut à peine le temps de reculer qu'il entendit une balle fuseler et fendre la serrure en deux. Puis le russe accoura jusqu'à ce corps inerte. Sous cette lumière blanche aveuglante presque, avec délicatesse, il prit sa tête chevelu et la mit sur ses genoux. Il avait les yeux clos, le teint blafard, les paupières et les cernes rougies, les couleurs de sa peau avaient disparu ses lèvres gercés et bleuis, et surtout le visage qui avait extrêmement aminci, déjà qu'il n'était pas bien gros pensait le russe. Alors il le secoua gentiment puis les mots s'envolèrent doucement pour se faufiler jusqu'à cette autre âme.

« Rei… je suis venu te chercher Rei… »

-

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud près de lui, il s'était sentit soulevé, cette chaleur, il la sentit mais était ce un rêve ? ou tout simplement une de ses illusions que son esprit tentait d'attraper pour ne pas se perdre éternellement dans ses abysses. Non ça recommence, il se sentit secouer, un mirage, ça n'a pas de muscles ?.. ça n'a pas.. de voix ?

-

Il ouvrit faiblement ses yeux, toujours ce même éclat terne, peut être un tout petit peu plus que d'habitude mais, ça signifiait alors que la fatalité était une fois de plus repoussée. Le russe approcha ce corps qui a tant souffert auprès du sien puis l'enlaça tout en le rassurant. Après quelques caresses, sur son visage pour prétexter un gêne dû au cheveux, ce fut au tour du petit chinois.

« … k »

Kaï mit son index sur des lèvres froides.

« Chht.. t'en fais pas, c'est fini maintenant, on va te soigner, et.. et tout ira bien. »

Rei sourit, le visage se détendit et sourit. Les lèvres ne reprirent pas des couleurs mais juste que maintenant elles eurent la force de s'ouvrir.

« … n…. mm…. Je le savais ….s…. que…. Je le savais… que tu viendrais…. Kaï… »

Puis, une larme vint clore la fin de l'acte. Le dernier soupir s'envola comme l'espoir d'une vie nouvelle, tandis que le sourire de Kaï disparut à son tour, pour laisser place, à de la tristesse, tristesse sans fin elle, de la frustration, du désespoir, de la colère, de la fureur, de la culpabilité.

De la tristesse, d'un ami perdu à jamais, de la tristesse à l'avoir vu et sentit mourir dans ses bras, à sentir ce corps que l'on commençait à chérir devenir flegme.

De la tristesse sans fin qui l'accompagnera qui sait dans les remords et les regrets inutiles.

De la frustration, du désespoir accompagné à cette fureur contre soi même appelé culpabilité. A n'avoir pas pu, à n'avoir pas eu ce courage contrairement à cet unique, à cette exception qui pourtant nous avait montré comment il fallait faire.  
Une unique larme s'étala sur la dalle blanche salie de sang.. sang ? Kaï se demanda à qui appartenait le sang. Question réciproque, dans sa peine, il vérifia le corps sans vie de Rei et s'aperçut du bras droit qui pendait nonchalamment, il prit doucement ce poignet chétif, puis une deuxième goutte vint se mélanger avec ces gouttes de sang.

6 entailles.

Six traits vifs qui devinrent cramoisi avec le temps.

Comme… comme ces 6 jours ……

-

Judith arriva avec le docteur légèrement anxieux.

-

« … Il est mort…. C'est, c'est trop tard…. »

----

L'autiste eut le droit à une cérémonie funéraire dans l'église de la ville. Toute l'école ainsi que de nombreux habitants de la ville y assistèrent. On adressa de fausses condoléances, une atmosphère hypocrites entre les vraies des faux invités. Invités à une mort qui bouleversera beaucoup de chose dans l'avenir proche de cette même ville.

-

A la fin de la cérémonie quand, les mécréants involontaires ne tinrent plus de ces fausses notes, ils s'en allèrent. Restèrent alors, Oliver, des larmes pleins les joues, accompagnés de Max dans le même état, Tyson, qui lui aussi sans qu'il le sache en avait verser inconsciemment. Tala, froid comme la glace, Bryan, en accompagnateur et Kaï…

Le saphir se déplaça silencieusement, ses pas fondirent le bruit sur ce tapis carmin qui rejoint le cercueil de bois et de verre. Le silence rapprocha les deux protagonistes dont seuls la Mort, l'alcool, et la violence avait eu raison de leur séparation..

Sous cette Femme de religion, sous ce regard de pierre et d'âme, allongé et bénis des rayons solaire, Kaï se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres ivoire de Rei. Et juste avant de tourner le dos au Passé, il déposa sous les deux mains jointes, une rose blanche aux pétales d'or…

Trois jours après, une grande manifestation eut lieu sous l'hôtel de Ville. Cette manifestation, a été organisé par les élèves nommés ci-dessous. :

Oliver

Kaï

Max

Avec l'aide de la 3e 4 classe de Kaï, des éléments administratifs de l'école, comme la principale et le chef d'établissement Mr Dickenson.

Mais aussi, étaient présents, de nombreux parents, et des mères de toutes villes de ce même départements.  
Sourd aux réclamations faîtes par les demandeurs au sujet de l'intégration des Autistes et autres recalé de la vie normale. La manifestation fit des émules et une association se créa avec les mêmes personnes.

Cette association se nomme 'Enfants de la Lune', elle fut financer par les parents de Kaï et ces derniers firent pression sur tous le gouvernement, qui dût alors céder.

-

Depuis des établissements entièrement conçus furent pour la joie de beaucoup d'enfant, l'asile le plus bénéfique pour tout les autistes.

-

Mercredi 1er Novembre.

« .. Tu te souviens de la barbe à papa Rei ? »

Un sourire se joint à l'émotion. Le russe déposa une peluche mauve sur une tombe.

-

Kaï Hiwatari arrêta de fumer le jour de l'enterrement de Rei.

-

'Ci-gît.. un combattant de la vie. '

--

-------------

--

Je viens de terminer la fiction que voilà. J'en ai moi-même les larmes aux yeux, quand je pense à ce que la véritable réalité nous fait voir. En France, des cas comme Rei il y en a beaucoup, et des combats comme le sien, n'est pas qu'une illusion, non, il en existe, de toutes sortes, des plus doux au plus violent, des mortelles et des réussis.. mais entre les réussi et les médiocre.. il y a l'abysse.

La Mort elle, ne fait pas la différence… alors pourquoi pas l'homme ?


End file.
